


Three souls

by Lunalyst



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And now Yu is too, Byleth yelling 'PERSONA' everytime Sothis comes out, Crossover, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Let's throw a party in Byleth's brain y'all, Male My Unit | Byleth, Multi, NewGame+, Persona 4 Spoilers, Social links/Confidants/Supports with the FE3H cast, Sothis is literally Byleth's Persona, Time Travel Fix-It, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 47,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunalyst/pseuds/Lunalyst
Summary: Three beings share a body. Throw in time travel, some bonding, lots of pining, and you get chaos in every form.Yu is ready. Byleth is eager. Sothis wants to fall into a coma.OrYu Narukami and Byleth Eisner New Game + so hard they end up in the same body.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu
Comments: 149
Kudos: 453
Collections: Quality Persona Fics





	1. Byleth: I

Waking up in darkness is not something Byleth is unfamiliar with. He expects to see the same throne Sothis had always been on, empty as usual, but when his eyes actually flutter open to look up, he nearly does a double take.

Said goddess was there, arms and legs crossed, an angry expression on her face, and it isn’t long until she stands up to yell at him.

“YOU FOOL!”

Byleth cocks his head, pointing a finger at himself.

“YES YOU! Who else would I be talking to?!” She huffs and plops down once more, the scowl ever present. “How could you be so…so impossible?! Sacrificing yourself for your students like that? Does that satisfy you now, in death?!”

“I’m dead?”

“As tempted as I am to say ‘yes’, the correct answer would be, ‘I am not sure’,” the scowl on her mouth lessons into a frown. “If you were dead, you would not be here, and we would not be conversing. Honestly, how could you be so careless?”

Byleth thinks back to the battle he had supposedly ‘died’ in. He hadn’t thought, the moment he saw that axe flying at Dimitri, his body had moved. He was so sure that he had at least one pulse left, but could he have miscounted…?

Well, everything was over now. He could ponder and ponder, but the answer would never find him, right?

“Where do we go from here?” Byleth voices. “What do we do?”

Sothis sighs. “Do I look like I know? I am you, I do not know more than you do. When you fell on that battlefield, I mustered the last of our strength in an attempt to turn back the clock, though I am not quite sure how that fared.”

“So-”

_A groan._

The two of them whip their heads to the source of the sound. There, a few feet away from them, lay a lone figure. A man – as far as Byleth could see – groans as he pushes himself up from the ground of the Holy Tomb, shaking his head in confusion.

“Urgh…”

“Are you alright?” Byleth offers helpfully.

Sothis smacks the back of his head. “Don’t be so polite!”

Byleth understands what Sothis means; another presence is in their mind. Something that isn’t supposed to happen. This space is for him and Sothis only, it should have been impossible for someone else to intrude on them.

Yet, as Byleth stares at the grey-haired man, he wonders why he doesn’t feel any animosity.

The man rubs the side of his head for a little, finally opening his silver eyes. He is in a strange getup, his jacket and pants black with a white button up underneath. The jacket seems to have some sort of logo on it, though Byleth isn’t quite sure what. He peers at Byleth and Sothis through glasses, and blinks for a few times. “Who are you?”

“Byleth Eisner,” Byleth says, still keeping his distance. “You?”

“…Which is your first name?” The man asks, slowly standing up. He is probably around two inches taller than Byleth, but the mostly expressionless face and monotone voice reminds him strongly of himself. It isn’t only him who realizes this fact, because he can hear Sothis muttering in horror in the background.

“Byleth.”

“Then, I’m Yu Narukami,” He nods, his eyes not leaving Byleth’s for a second. A weird name, but at least it isn’t freakishly long like some people. “…Where am I?”

“Why should we tell you such information so carelessly–”

“We are not sure,” Byleth supplies.

“Byleth!”

“I see,” Yu cups his chin as he seems to ponder. “Thank you.”

Byleth nods. “You are welcome.”

Sothis slaps her hands to her face. “It is as if I am talking to two brick walls.”

The world around him glows, and Byleth –

* * *

“-ey, time to wake up.”

He wakes up.

* * *

“…he disappeared,” Yu says, looking at the floating, green haired girl that had a strangely familiar voice.

The girl grumbles and floats up to a throne very high up, settling into it with her eyes glaring at Yu still. “And he leaves me to deal with another block of a human being. How rude!”

Yu tilts his head and picks the polite option. “What’s your name?”

She sniffs and turns away from him. “Ask more politely, and then I might indulge you.”

Yu masks a sigh.

To think wishing for another chance blasted him into a dank throne room with a tiny, fussy girl.

* * *

Everything is familiar, and not at the same time, Byleth muses.

When he woke up to Jeralt’s face rousing him from his slumber, Byleth couldn’t help but run into his arms. He almost tackled the taller man over with his silent sobs, and worried the man to death, but Jeralt still returned his hug. He was confused though, and asked for an explanation, to which Byleth replies with a ‘bad dream’.

He isn’t so sure if the life he had lived could be bracketed into a simple bad dream. He doesn’t think it is.

When the three heirs show up, Byleth nearly stabs himself with his sword, just to make sure he isn’t dreaming.

“Do not do such a thing!” Sothis’s voice chimes in angrily. “I will send you back seven more years if you ever so prick a finger!”

“That sounds much,” an unfamiliar voice joins, before Byleth realizes that it must be the grey-haired man he had seen in his dreams.

_‘Sothis? Yu?’_

“Yes,” the two chorus, each very different from the other.

_‘…This is strange.’_

“To think we share the same body now,” Sothis murmurs. Byleth can imagine her crossing her arms with a pout. “How inconvenient.”

“If you find my physical body, feel free to dump me in,” Yu says, not helpful at all.

Byleth finds it very hard to redirect his attention back to the real world when Dimitri speaks up.

“Please forgive our intrusion. We wouldn’t bother you were the situation not dire.”

Byleth tries his best to focus. He looks all three of the lords and still can’t believe how young they look. He finds it a little easier when he looks at Dimitri’s face, a little round, pale as ever, with blonde strands that would catch light and glow like the sun. Byleth can see the innocence, but he is also dimly aware of the fragileness and darkness flickering behind the blue eyes looking at him –

-Wait, looking at him?

The prince slightly lifts an eyebrow in question, a sheepish look on his face. “I’m sorry, is there something on my face…?”

“No,” Byleth says instinctively. “Your face is fine. I just got distracted.”

The pale skin reddens a little, but before either of them can say anything, they are swept up in a battle against the bandits chasing the three.

The battle is easy, almost laughably so. Compared to everything he had been through, slicing through the wall of thinly guarded human bodies is like cutting through butter. His sword isn’t exactly the Sword of the Creator, but it fits well enough that he doesn’t mind it too much.

“You’re really strong,” Yu comments. “What are you?”

“A mercenary,” Byleth mutters under his breath, dodging a punch aimed his way before kicking the thug in the head. “I kill for money.”

“We don’t have those back home. It’s strange to see one in action.”

_‘Back home?’_

“I’m starting to think that I don’t exactly belong in this world.”

“Well you certainly look the part,” Sothis scoffs. “I’ve never seen a more ridiculous getup in my life!”

“You mean the one before this one or now?”

“Wha – how do you–”

“I think,” Yu interrupts. Byleth sees a man with an axe flying at Dimitri at the corner of his eye, and he jumps in before Yu can finish the sentence. Pushing the prince away with a rough tackle, he mentally apologizes to him as he raises his sword and lets the blade slide across the flesh. Blood gushes out, but he looks away before the most of it can get into his eyes.

He redirects his attention to the prince, blood dripping from his hair, trailing down to his chin and falling to the ground. “Are you alright?”

Dimitri sputters a little, hurriedly standing up to get into a fighting stance once more. “Y-yes, thank you very much!”

A small warmth blooms in his heart as he nods his head. “You’re welcome. Be careful.”

He charges back into the fray without looking back.

_‘Sorry, please continue.’_

“We can do this after the slaughter.”

_‘No need, it should end soon anyway.’_

“Ok. I’m from another world, and I probably restarted the start of my journey like you did.” Byleth is impressed at how bland that impossible sounding phrase comes out.

_‘Were you listening?’_

“Kind of. Like the tiny girl said, she is you, and apparently, I am you now too.”

_‘…Alright.’_

“You cannot seriously just accept that–”

The last man standing, the one named Kostas as Byleth recalls, charges at Edelgard. Byleth knows what to do now and throws his sword at the ground in front of the man to cut his road off. When the bulky man flinches, Byleth runs and jump kicks the man in the head, successfully knocking him out. It would have been more efficient to kill him, but he isn’t so sure whether killing this man would change the future for the best.

Byleth lands gracefully and pulls his sword from the ground. Turning back to look at Edelgard, he asks her. “Are you hurt?”

She looks a little surprised, but something else coats her gaze almost immediately. “…No. Thank you.”

He shrugs, sheathing his weapon. Soon after, Alois and the knights charge in, and Byleth dutifully slides up to his father’s side. If it looks like he is hiding behind his father, well, he is.

“CAPTAIN JERALT!” The voice booms through the area. He swears he can hear a few winces, two of them coming from inside his head.

As Alois runs through the same motions, Byleth risks a glance to the fallen bandits. Or, they should’ve been there. Instead, the bodies were mostly gone, save for a few, and he realizes that he can’t see Kostas in the ones on the ground. Byleth feels his eyebrows furrow a bit. A kick from him isn’t enough to fully knock a man out? He needs to shape up more.

“This is a regular occurrence?” Yu asks.

 _‘You could say that.’_ Byleth says, thumbing the handle of his sword.

“You could try using a katana next time.”

_‘What’s that?’_

“A Japanese sword. It’s differently shaped, and more specialized in slashing. I use it. Maybe you can too.”

_‘New weapons are always welcome. But what is a ‘Japanese’?’_

“…This is going to be a long talk.”

Byleth briefly thinks that considering the long trek they have to Garreg Mach, they would have a lot of time. He forces himself to return to the real world, and he sees that the three students are in front of him, about to compliment him and introduce themselves.

But he sees that they are a little scraped up and looking a little tired, so he wiggles his fingers and feels something warm seep into his palms. It feels like a heal spell, but it also feels like something else is mixed in it.

“Dia,” Yu speaks, a hint of shock in his voice.

_‘Dia?’_

“It’s – it’s a healing spell that I can use.”

_“You have magic in your ‘Japanese’?”_

“Well, yes and no…? And my country’s name is Japan.”

_‘I see.’_

Byleth isn’t so sure whether he ‘sees’ or not, but he raises his hand and washes the spell over them. It’s a little stronger than the usual spell, and it’s apparent when all three of them seem to perk up immediately.

“Woah,” Claude whistles as he observes his healed scratches. “I didn’t know you could heal!”

“I’m not a specialist, but I know the basics,” Byleth explains, looking at Dimitri. “I hope it helps.”

The blonde nods, almost a little too enthusiastically. “It does a fantastic job! Oh, wait, we have yet to introduce ourselves yet, haven’t we? I am Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.”

“Claude von Reagan,” the dark-haired teen smiled, a glint of mischievousness shining in his eyes.

“Edelgard von Hresvelg,” the princess bows shallowly. “We must thank you for helping us in our time of need. May we have your name as well?”

Looking at Edelgard, he can’t help but feel a sense of…resentment? Hate? Anger? He isn’t too sure of the strange emotion bubbling somewhere deep underneath the surface but considering everything that she had done in the past, he isn’t going to be gifting her flowers anytime soon.

Nevertheless, with Claude and Dimitri’s curious eyes on them, he tells them his name.

“Byleth Eisner.”

* * *

He reminds me of myself, is the first thing Yu thinks when he sees him. With dark blue hair and equally colored eyes, he stared at Yu with a blank look that he thinks what he must look like to others. He stands straight, a little guarded, but curious and somewhat open-minded. Maybe a little oblivious.

“Like you can talk,” Sothis – the tiny green girl with twin tails that remind him of Rise – scoffs, still on her throne. “You two are practically twins. If you had Byleth’s hair and eye color, you would be impossible to tell apart.”

Yu wants to get up on the throne himself, the floor is hard and quite frankly, uncomfortable.

“Do not dare,” she snaps, glaring at him. “This is my seat, and mine only. Not even Byleth has sat here in this realm.”

“I can be the first,” Yu offers.

“NO!”

“Maybe I can summon a futon.”

“There will be no summoning – wait, what did you say?”

“Maybe I can summon a futon.”

“Not the entire sentence you dolt, the last word you said!”

“Futon.”

“Yes, pray tell, what is that?”

Yu blinks. “…Do you know what a bed is?”

Sothis huffs. “Of course, I know what a bed is! What does that have to do with my question?”

“It’s a bed without a frame. It’s portable.”

Sothis furrows her brows. “A portable mattress?”

Yu nods, deciding to go with that. It seems like Sothis can also read his mind, because she narrows her eyes at him anyway.

“So, is summoning a futon still out of the question?”

“There will be no summoning of any portable mattresses of any kind!”

Yu plops down onto the cold, hard floor.

“I am going to die.”

“Stop exaggerating, you overgrown child.”

“I am thou, thou art I.”

“SHUT IT!”

* * *

When Byleth plops down onto the bed back in his room at Garreg Mach, he wonders how hard it will be to live a second life with two souls in him now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a thing. It happened. NO REGRETS!  
> Spending a long time reading Persona 4 and Fire Emblem NewGame+ fics really gets to a person. I am not sure whether I will make this a long story or not, but as long as the motivation is there, this story will continue.  
> Now, hope for more adventures with two brick walls and a sassy child!


	2. Byleth: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Garreg Mach Academy  
> Events: Byleth meets some familiar faces. He also shows off.

When reaching the academy a few hours later, originally, they would have headed straight to Rhea. But Byleth was honestly tired of the two voices in his head bickering the entire trek there, and add some more strange gazes and multiple questions fired at him; Byleth requested to rest in a bed for a few minutes before seeing Rhea. Surely, they didn’t need to rush. It wasn’t as if they could avoid Rhea forever anyway.

Normally, this would not be approved, but since that he knew Alois was going to recommend him as a teacher without his permission, Byleth did his best imitation of a kicked puppy.

It worked.

So here he is, face down on the soft bed, dead to the world.

“How long do you plan to lie there?” Sothis huffs, manifesting beside him. Her projection is a little more ghostly than before, but Byleth chalks it up to the fact that he is tired.

“Forever sounds good.”

“Can I do that too?” Yu asks curiously in the back of mind. “Sothis, how do you do that?”

“I am a part of Byleth, manifesting myself like this is child’s play!” Sothis crosses her arms. “I am more confused at why you cannot, if you claim to be part of us as well!”

“Beats me. Byleth, can you try saying ‘Persona’?”

Byleth complies. Nothing happens.

“Hmm,” Yu tilts his head in thought. “I guess this isn’t as easy as I thought it could be.”

“What is this ‘Persona’ you speak of?” Sothis asks, hovering above Byleth’s dead body. “Is this another ‘futon’ situation?”

“It’s from my world, yeah,” Yu says. “But it’s more complicated than a futon.”

Before Byleth gets the chance to say anything more, someone knocks on the door to his room.

“Kid, you in there? Enough stalling, Rhea wants to see us,” Jeralt’s voice is a little muffled with the wood between them, but Byleth groans loud enough for it to be heard.

The door opens, and his father walks in, a tired expression on his face. “I know how you feel. I’m not exactly looking forward to it either. But disobeying Rhea’s orders is going to get us in more trouble than it’s worth, and I don’t think you’ll like that. Come on, ‘Leth.”

Byleth raises an arm. He hears Jeralt sigh one more time, before clasping it and pulling him up properly.

As Byleth straightens his rumpled hair and fixes his outfit, Jeralt chuckles a little. “To think I’d see the day where you act like a brat. Don’t think I didn’t notice what you did to Alois.”

“I’m not adult enough to not complain,” Byleth replies, finally straightening up. It’s not only that, it’s also the fact that for the first in a long, long time, his father is right in front of him, and he can feel his heart and the warmth of his skin. Jeralt Eisner isn’t dead, at least for a while, and the tears Byleth shed that time doesn’t have to fall down his cheeks again. So, maybe he just wants to act like a kid again, if Jeralt would indulge him in it.

Jeralt reaches out and ruffles Byleth’s hair messily. “Yeah, yeah, whatever you say ‘Leth. Let’s go.”

Maybe he’s just imagining it, but Jeralt seems warmer, kinder.

“Probably because you almost cried when you woke up,” Yu points out.

_‘True.’_

“The father is worried for his son, is that not normal?” Sothis floats alongside Byleth as they walk through Garreg Mach. The walls are pristine, the ceiling high, and everything looks as pretty and perfect like it used to be that Byleth can’t help but touch everything in sight. Jeralt sends him questioning looks when he skims a finger along the wall, picks up a random vase before putting it back, and drags his feet along the smooth floors.

“I’m just surprised,” he answers to Jeralt silent questions. “Never been to these kinds of places before.”

Jeralt nods, still a little wary of his son’s weird actions. “Don’t do that in front of others too much. You’ll look like a maniac.”

_‘But I am.’_

“You do have two voices in your head,” Yu says. “I’m not surprised. You could just be hallucinating.”

“I am not a hallucination!”

“Anyway,” Byleth cuts in, wanting to stop Sothis from shouting at Yu any longer. “Where are the others?”

“The mercenaries? Renting some lodges in the town nearby. Goddess knows how long we’ll be here,” Jeralt answers as they walk up the stairs. Their official encounter with Rhea is coming up very soon. Byleth isn’t so sure whether he should doze off and receive Seteth’s anger or stay awake and pay attention.

He ends up daydreaming. Rhea introduces herself and Seteth and goes through the same thing he has experienced before. He decides to retreat into the back of his mind to ask Yu about the ‘persona’ thing he had mentioned.

“Is it ok? Won’t they notice something’s off?”

_‘I have the poker face of a statue. It’ll be fine.’_

“That is one thing we can agree with,” Sothis crosses her arms, still beside Byleth. “So, speak already, child. What is this ‘persona’ that you mentioned?”

“It’s a little complicated,” Yu starts. “But basically, it’s a manifestation of a person’s inner thoughts. Their feelings, their will, a ‘Persona’ is the result of those emotions taking shape. I figured that Sothis and I were something like that.”

“Hm, would that make me one as well?” Sothis puts a finger to her chin, thinking.

“You are Byleth, and Byleth is you, right?” Yu says. “Then maybe. By the way, the green lady’s been looking at you for a while now.”

_‘Huh?’_

Byleth snaps back into action when Jeralt discreetly nudges his shoulder with more force than he expects. He sees Rhea waiting patiently, and Byleth racks his brain trying to remember where the conversation had headed before.

“Your name, you idiot!”

“Byleth,” he says in a voice a little too loud.

“Byleth,” Rhea nods gracefully, a smile on her lips. “What a wonderful name.”

_‘Thank you Sothis.’_

“Of course!”

It does nothing to curb the suspicious glare Seteth is sending his way, but Byleth can hardly care for that now. After the two leave, Jeralt turns to look at him again, an odd look in his eyes.

“Leth, are you ok? You’ve been spacing out a lot. S’not like you.”

_‘Just having an existential crisis, I think. I’m not too sure if that’s what this is.’_

“Bad dream,” Byleth instead says.

Jeralt’s left eyebrow raises.

Manuela and Hanneman enter the room, and it starts again. They introduce themselves while Manuela casually flirts with both him and his father, and her and Hanneman have their bicker before Jeralt leaves.

Before he does though, he pauses and looks back at Byleth.

“Kid,” his voice is low, soft, careful not to let the other two hear him. “Stay alert, alright? Be careful of Rhea, I don’t trust her.”

_‘I don’t ether.’_

“She gives me a creeper vibe,” Yu inputs.

“A tad too obsessive for the average person,” Sothis comments, pulling a face.

He nods and his father pats his shoulder, walking off. He can tell that he wants to ask Byleth about his recent behavior a little more, but Byleth has to run around the academy and introduce himself to his students now.

The academy is really pretty, Byleth thinks. It isn’t as if he wasn’t aware of that fact, but after seeing it all in ruin, having the chance to see it restored to its former glory is another miracle. There are students and knights everywhere, many curious gazes pointed at him. Although he doesn’t talk much, he can feel Yu’s awe and surprise.

“It’s weird because it’s so different,” Yu says. “It’s like something out of a storybook.”

_‘You could say that.’_

“Hah, who is the child now?” Sothis looks smug for some reason. “Certainly, the one gawking at everything is more of an infant, don’t you think?”

“You’re still smaller than me.”

“Size is but a–”

“Excuse me!” A voice interrupts, and Byleth thanks the owner of it. “Byleth, right?”

Byleth focuses on the blonde hair and blue eyes suddenly in front of him and is half tempted to shield his eyes from the brightness.

“Dimitri,” he greets, dipping his head in a small nod. “It’s nice to see you again.”

“Ah,” the prince smiles back, a little flustered. “It’s nice to see you as well. I heard from Manuela that you would start teaching as a professor here. I’m surprised, you don’t really seem like someone who would – oh, excuse me, I don’t mean that–”

“It’s okay,” Byleth interrupts. “I’m not the teacher type either. I don’t know why I’m here.”

“But nevertheless, I am looking forward to the lessons you have in mind for us,” Dimitri smiles once more, and Byleth is fascinated at how his eyes seem to glow under the sunlight. “I will assist you if you ever need my help. Would you like me to tell you about the students of the Blue Lions?”

_Dedue. Annette. Ashe. Mercedes. Sylvain. Felix. Ingrid._

He remembers all of them too well. He remembers how they had grown too fast, too pressured by the harshness of war all around. He remembers how Dedue loves to cook with his scarred hands, Annette singing as she cleans the greenhouse, and Ashe discussing a book with Ingrid. Mercedes giving out cookies and treats to the others after a particularly rough day, Sylvain and his mask around girls and himself, and Felix challenging everything to a duel.

The sudden rush of emotion has him grasping his chest. Dimitri notices this and panics slightly, hands hovering around the air.

“B-byleth?! Is something wrong?”

“No,” he pushes out, breath quivering. He looks up and sees longer hair, one eye behind an eyepatch, and he looks down again. “Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Breathe,” A soft voice washes over him all of a sudden. “It’ll be ok. You’ll be fine. Do you know where you are?”

_‘I…I’m at Garreg Mach. The start. Sothis used her Divine Pulse to…to send me back.’_

“Yeah. What were you doing?”

_‘Talking. To Dimitri.’_

“Yes, the younger one. The one with shorter hair, with two eyes, and worrying his pants off right now. Do you remember?”

Byleth feels his breath getting slower, calmer. He closes his eyes, relaxes his body for a moment before opening them again, looking at the concern in two blue eyes.

“Sorry,” Byleth’s voice is raspier than he thinks it should be. “I need a moment.”

He walks away briskly, a hand over his eyes to block out the light. He can feel the gaze on his back, but he isn’t composed enough to turn back and meet it.

* * *

“You were surprisingly adept at that,” Sothis speaks, back in the throne room with Yu. “I’m astonished. You are more delicate than you seem.”

“I’ve had experience,” Yu replies, shifting into another position. He’s been doing that for forever that the numbness in his legs doesn’t really register anymore. “It’s hard to get over those moments by yourself.”

“It’s a good thing that he isn’t alone then,” Sothis sends Yu something like a mix between a smile and a resigned frown.

“He has you, I don’t think he was ever alone.”

“True, but now, you exist. I suppose I have to learn to tolerate you now.”

“How sad. Can I summon a futon now? Or sit in your chair?”

“No.”

* * *

He picks the Blue Lions again. Even after the episode he had, he doesn’t think he wants to stay apart from them anymore.

When he enters their classroom, eight pairs of eyes curiously turn to him. He’s almost overwhelmed, but somewhat feeling Sothis’s ghostly hand on his shoulder calms him down a little.

“Wait! Does this mean our new professor is…No, I really can’t believe it! But I was speaking to you so casually, as though we were companions!” Annette stumbles over her words as she apologizes to Byleth. “Oh, I am so sorry, Professor! You just look the same age as the rest of us, and…Oh, and I’m sorry I just said that too! I really must watch my tongue…”

Byleth feels a small quirk pull at his lips. “It’s fine. I don’t mind. Call me Byleth if you want to.”

Annette lowers her gaze. “You say that, but…I just don’t know about all of this!”

“I’ll admit, it doesn’t sit well with me either. After all, we wish to show you due respect.” Dimitri follows, but Byleth can hear the worry in his voice and the tittering gaze he sends him. It seems like he has not forgotten about how Byleth had acted earlier in the day.

“Sure, but if the professor says it’s OK, shouldn’t that be enough? That is…if Your Highness can consent to such a thing,” Sylvain’s light voice gains a teasing tone, to which Dimitri frowns at. “After all, we’re already speaking this way to our future king, so we may as well relax our speech with our professor too, right?”

The ginger winks at Byleth. “Though I’ll admit, I’m a bit surprised to see someone so young be our teacher.”

The small twitch of Byleth’s lips widens ever so little. The banter between his students is light, familiar, and so warm. Even though they are not as close as he remembers them to be, the fact that their bond is there is enough. It fills him with something that he isn’t too familiar with, but it’s a welcoming emotion.

“It’s love, you fool,” Sothis calls out, shimmering into existence beside him. “Have you not already realized that?”

 _‘Love?’_ Byleth ponders on that before Mercedes’s question points to him.

“-wouldn’t mind, right Professor?”

“You can address me however you want,” Byleth says, nodding his head. “I don’t mind.”

“Come to the training ground later. There, you will show me what you’re capable of.” Felix barges in, visibly impatient from all the chatter.

“You aren’t wasting any time, are you Felix? As it were, count me in for any such battle,” Dimitri’s smile is soft when he turns to look at Byleth. “I would love for a chance to spar with you, Professor.”

His sudden urge to say, ‘How about right now?’ is smothered by Sothis indignant shout.

“Are you mad? You just had a panic attack a few moments ago, barely had any sleep or rest, and you’re willing to take on eight people in combat? Do pace yourself better, will you?!”

_‘I’m fine.’_

“That is the flimsiest excuse I have ever heard,” Sothis swats at Byleth’s head, though her hand phases through. “I know you treasure your time with them, but ruining yourself is not the way to go.”

“I think it’s okay if he doesn’t strain himself too much,” Yu adds his two cents. “He’s a mercenary, right? Maybe he’s tougher than we think.”

“I disagree,” Sothis pouts, but Byleth has already made up his mind.

He turns on his heel and walks towards the door. The chatter of his students dies down in confusion when he turns back, his cape flaring a little for dramatic affect.

He can hear Yu nod in approval in the background. Sothis has her hand to her forehead.

“We have time, don’t we?” Byleth cocks his head to the side. “Why don’t we give it a go? I’d like to see how good you all are.”

It’s silent for a moment, but when Felix trails after him, the rest break out in enthusiastic cheers and follows him as well.

* * *

Their sparring match-slash-tournament turns into a lesson, but Byleth isn’t disappointed.

Felix is eager in its purest form, fast and precise with his attacks. Byleth knows how he’ll improve amazingly in the future though, and he’s had enough experience sparing with that Felix. It’s easy, he dodges and parries, but he isn’t holding back too much as he knows Felix will get huffy. When Byleth parries a strong blow and sends Felix flying, he knows it’s over.

He holds the wooden sword to Felix’s chest. “Surrender.”

The teen grumbles the word out, dissatisfaction blatant. Byleth tilts his head in thought but decides to voice his opinions anyway. He knows that Felix would rather him point out his flaws than stay quiet, so that is what he does.

“You’re too easy to read,” Byleth starts, and Felix snaps his amber gaze up. “Your form is clean and simple, which is good for precise attacks. But it’s too polished and predictable. I can tell where and how you’re going to move next. Try observing people with fighting styles opposite of you, and mix a few variants in. Being unpredictable can save your life.”

“So, he fights like a knight?” Yu murmurs, strangely engrossed in the lecture. “Clean, sharp and chivalrous. You’re a little rougher, but it doesn’t mean you’re sloppy.”

_‘You’re more into this than I expected.’_

“I fight with a sword too. It’s nice to learn from a professional.”

Felix stands up abruptly, pointing his weapon to Byleth with a vengeance. “One more time.”

“Felix, that’s not fair!” Ingrid protests from the side. “We all agreed a match per person!”

“Indeed, and I believe I am next,” Dimitri voices, standing up tall. Felix grumbles once more, but Byleth sends him a very specific look, and that is enough for him to return the training sword to the rack and join the others in watching.

Byleth nods at Dimitri and heads to the weapons rack. Looking through the weapons, he picks out a lance that he knows that Dimitri will wield perfectly fine and tosses it to the surprised teen. Dimitri makes a choked sound as his grip fumbles, but as Byleth expects, it fits him well.

Dimitri sends a shocked look to Byleth as he picks out his own training lance. “Pro-professor? Why did you pick this?”

“Byleth you fool,” Sothis drags a hand down her face. “You aren’t supposed to know what particular lance fits the boy yet, remember?!”

Byleth pauses. It had all been instinctive for him. During the war, him and Dimitri would spar often, and they had taken turns choosing weapons for each other. Some days they would spar with swords, some with lances. Dimitri had examined every sword that would fit Byleth, and Byleth had taken the same time analyzing Dimitri’s preference. The man was incredibly tall, so his lance was always longer, heavier and overall, more durable. He can’t even count all the times Dimitri had accidentally crushed the wood between his fingers.

_“Byleth, how about this one?” Dimitri handed him a sword. It was a little heavier than the ones before, but the grip fitted nicely into his glove._

_“It’s perfect,” he said. “Good choice as always. I knew you could do it.”_

_Dimitri’s cheek flushed a little, a smile pulling at his lips. “You flatter me too much. I just picked out a weapon.”_

_“It’s my turn now. I won’t disappoint.”_

_Dimitri stared at him with something foreign in his eyes, the soft smile shifting into something more tender. “You never do.”_

“-Byleth? Earth to Byleth,” Yu’s voice snaps him out of his reverie. “Time isn’t frozen, by the way.”

“You used a lance when we fought the bandits,” Byleth blurts out, forcibly pulled from his memories. “I just picked one out randomly. You can change it if you want to.”

Dimitri stares at Byleth for a while before the blonde slowly shakes his head. “No, it’s…more than fine. I was just surprised. Thank you for your thoughtfulness, Professor.”

Byleth resists the urge to rub his forehead and takes his place. It’s no later when Dimitri does the same, and he slips into a very familiar – yet, not completely so – routine.

Dimitri is fast and his strikes are powerful. Byleth can feel the wind rush when Dimitri swings his weapon, but Byleth is no slouch either. He dodges as smoothly as he can, careful to parry the attacks Dimitri dishes out, and retaliates with thrusts of his own. Byleth has spend a long time observing other fighters, and lance wielders aren’t rare in his line of work. Besides, all the training he did in his path life aided him. He feels like it’s a little unfair, but then again, having the ability to time travel isn’t really fair in the first place.

“Professor, you are much more formidable than I expected!” Dimitri pants, sweat dripping off his brow as he parries a particularly heavy hit. “That’s not to say I was underestimating you!”

The wood makes a hard clang when their weapons clash. Byleth ducks underneath Dimitri’s swing and barges into his personal space. He jabs the lance at the teen’s chest, and Dimitri let’s out a gasp as he stumbles backwards. Taking the chance, Byleth jumps onto Dimitri’s lance and aims a kick at his shoulder, his own lance jabbing at the blonde’s other shoulder.

He can hear shouts of shock at his actions as Dimitri finally falls to the ground, his lance following him. Byleth regains his balance as he steps onto the weapon to prevent Dimitri from picking it up and points his weapon at Dimitri’s neck.

“Surrender.”

Blue eyes trace the edge of the lance before trailing up to meet Byleth’s gaze. He can see a visible gulp move Dimitri’s throat, before he hoarsely says. “I give.”

Byleth nods and steps away, holding out a hand. Dimitri retains his smile, although a little shaky, and reaches up to accept the help. Byleth pulls him up effortlessly, and the blonde’s eyes widen a little in surprise as he stumbles.

It seems like he didn’t expect Byleth’s strength, because he stumbles right into Byleth’s chest. He can hear a soft ‘oof’ as his pale face collides with his body. Byleth briefly thinks that he looks like a child with his cheek smooshed up against his shirt.

“Dimitri? Are you okay?”

The prince snaps his gaze to him, before his face practically bursts into flames. The red is so vivid he can see it spread all the way down to his neck, and Dimitri hurriedly pushes Byleth away. “I-I-I-I’m fine! Perfectly fine!!”

He steps forward, a hand outstretched in concern. “Are you sure? You look flushed. Did you drink enough water?”

Dimitri backs away, his hands building a wall between them. “I’m fine! Really Professor! Though, I must admit, I am feeling slightly parched! Please excuse me!”

Dimitri practically retreats to the crowd, his hands covering his face. For some reason, Sylvain is whistling loudly with a disgusted Felix at his side. Annette is giggling with Mercedes as she waves a heal spell over the flushed prince with Dedue observing him. Ingrid is smiling a little wider than normal, and Ashe’s face is also flushed for some reason.

His students are weird. They never seemed to not be though, so Byleth decides not to think too much about it.

He realizes that he didn’t get a chance to give Dimitri any pointers when Ingrid stands up, asking for her turn next.

Ah well, he can always catch Dimitri after the lesson.

* * *

He hears a voice.

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Chariot Arcana…”**

He feels something warm burst, come to life somewhere in the depts of his un-beating heart. It lingers a little before disappearing like dust in the wind.

He swears he can a blue butterfly flicker in the corner of his vision.

* * *

Yu stares at the scene in front of him. He slowly turns his gaze back to Sothis, who has a similar look when she turns to look at him.

“What was that?!” Sothis explodes in confusion, her voice frantic. “I have never felt – seen – anything like that before! Did that – that _explosion_ – have anything to do with you?!”

Yu nods slowly, bringing a hand up to his chest. He can feel the warmth from that link seep into his heart, sliding over his entire body.

“A social link,” Yu breathes. “Byleth gained a social link. He can use Personas.”

Sothis jumps from her throne and lands directly in front of Yu. She reaches out to grab his collar and pulls him in, her gaze accusatory. “What do you mean?!”

“It means,” Yu gently puts his hand on Sothis’s, squeezing it to reassure the nerves he knows she must be feeling. “He can use my power. The healing spell he used wasn’t a fluke.”

If he can use Personas, he can _fuse_ them, that means that somewhere in this universe, the Velvet Room exists. Igor and Margaret exist.

He must find them. He doesn’t know how, but he will.

Sothis’s grip doesn’t lesson. “That doesn’t explain anything! Why would we feel that burst of energy?! And who was that voice that spoke to us?!”

“Actually, I’m not too sure about the voice either,” Yu says quietly. “It’s always there for me when I gain a social link too. As for the strange burst of energy, that’s most likely my ability. I’ll explain more in detail, but to summarize, the power that I have grows stronger because of the bonds I have with people. I think Byleth just unlocked a connection.”

Sothis gapes at him, before slowly pulling her hand away. She steps back a little, her eyes still wide open with shock. She narrows them at Yu soon after.

“You will tell us everything. No lies.”

Yu nods. “When Byleth is here, I will. Going over the same explanation twice is troublesome.”

“Byleth is I, and I am Byleth. We _are_ all here.”

“And yet, he can’t read your thoughts, nor does he completely share your emotions, right?”

Sothis huffs, crossing her arms. The tension from before is a little lighter, but Sothis still hasn’t returned to her seat. “Phooey! I can emote only because this brick wall is too dense to do so himself! It is only after he started that family with those children that he smiles!”

“You love him,” Yu comments. He isn’t deaf or blind. Despite Sothis’s remarks, he can see the genuine affection behind her words, and the tenderness she has when she talks about her host. The reaction she had towards the new power earlier is proof enough.

The frown lessens, and a soft expression takes over her face. All of a sudden, the haughty goddess she claims to be looks like a regular little girl.

“Indeed. He is like a brother to me.”

Yu thinks of the little sister he left back home, and wonders if she misses him like he does. He doesn’t let the silent feeling of despair crawling into his heart enter completely though, because with Byleth unlocking a social link, there may be hope for him still.

Yu won’t ever stop looking, but he hopes that his new companions won’t get hurt in the process.

* * *

That night, after removing all his armor, Byleth collapses on his bed, fully burnt out.

Adding to the strange voice and power he had felt after his spar with Dimitri, he had fought with the other students non-stop. Although young, they all had the potential to grow into their amazingly powerful future selves, and Byleth knows he cannot let his guard down for even a second.

He just didn’t think that it would wear him out this much.

“Byleth,” Sothis materializes beside him. “Look what I told you! You look as dead as a log!”

“Please tell me I’m at least an attractive log.”

“You are,” Yu helpfully adds.

“That is not the point!” Sothis sighs, rubbing her temples. “I swear, you children give me more heart attacks than normal. I would request for an explanation of the strange phenomenon that just occurred today, but seeing you now, perhaps a well needed rest is more important.”

Byleth flops over to the side, looking at Sothis. “You mean the voice? The, ‘thou art I’ thing? I’m awake enough.”

“No,” Sothis interrupts. “The explanation will go nowhere. Your health will. Now go bathe before you retire for the night, you must smell awful considering all the exercise.”

Byleth wrinkles his nose. “Where’s the nearest lake from here?”

“I saw a sauna near here. I think it’s between the training ground and the dorms.”

Byleth pushes himself to his feet, groaning as he does so. Walking sluggishly over to his desk, he pulls out the small knives and daggers that he had removed from his armor before hiding it in his clothes once more. Slipping some weapons into his boots, he also pulls his gloves on before finally walking to the door, a yawn making its way out of his mouth.

He opens to the door to see Jeralt with a fist half raised. Byleth’s mouth freezes in midair.

“Leth,” Jeralt looks a little amused. “Going somewhere?”

Byleth closes his mouth. “The sauna. I was going to wash up before bed. Want to come with?”

Jeralt tilts his head at the question. “Sure, kid. But I want answers. What’s been eating at you the entire day? You’ve been acting weird ever since you woke up in that tent.”

If he had to make an excuse, it would be that he was moving around the entire day interacting with people, causing his brain functions to be less than optimal, especially at this time of day.

“Oh, I have two people talking inside of my head. Also seeing my family alive after so long threw me off my game a little. I’m fine. Do you still want to bathe with me?”

_“BYLETH YOU FOOL!”_

“Should we do the ‘Divine Pulse’ thing now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Byleth *nearly tripping over his own two feet*: I’m FiNe.  
> Sothis *activating Morgana voice*: GO TO SLEEP JOKER.
> 
> Yay, Byleth has unlocked his first social link! It’s the Chariot Arcana! *pops party crackers*  
> Thank you for all the support for the first chapter! I hope you continue to have fun reading, my dear readers~
> 
> This is Byleth’s social link chart! The support system in FE3H will be replaced with this. Free to guess who will be who! Updates will happen as the story goes on~
> 
> Fool – ??? – Rank ?  
> Magician – ??? – Rank ?  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – ??? – Rank ?  
> Lovers – ??? – Rank ?  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 1  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – ??? – Rank ?  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – ??? – Rank ?  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – ??? – Rank ?  
> Judgement – ??? – Rank ?  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?


	3. Byleth: III/ Yu: I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Byleth's room  
> Events: Byleth does some soul searching. Yu tries his best to help.

As Jeralt stares at him with his eyes slightly budged out, Byleth thinks that he could have phrased things a little better. Maybe sprinkle a bit of human decency and subtlety, add a dash of sanity, and top it off with more delicacy.

Then again, as Sothis puts it, he is a brick wall incapable of subtlety in human conversation, so he thinks there really isn’t any other way to say it.

At least he didn’t tell his father he was a time traveler.

“You’re a what?”

Did he say that out loud?

“You did,” Yu says. “You must be really tired.”

He must be, if his thoughts are just coming out of his mouth unfiltered right now.

Before Byleth can do anything worse however, he feels the familiar pull of a Pulse, or, what it should have been. This feeling of vertigo, purple and engulfing as everything around him stops in place is familiar, but time does not rewind. It only pauses, and Byleth finds himself in the Holy Tomb, with Yu lying on the ground, this time without his glasses.

The grey-haired man sits up at Byleth’s arrival and makes a noise of surprise. “I didn’t expect that to work.”

Byleth raises an eyebrow. “You did this?”

“Yeah,” Yu pushes himself to his feet, sweeping some of his hair out of his eyes. “At least, I thought of it. It’s weird, like I’m pulling at strings that shouldn’t even exist. I don’t think I can do much more though.”

“But that is enough for now,” Sothis reappears on the throne above them, and the two blank faced men looked up. “Goodness, it really is like looking at twins. Appearance wise, you two look too similar to not be related.”

Byleth looks back at Yu, and he does the same. Finally seeing Yu in his physical form again is strange, and no matter how long he observes the other man, he still gives Byleth a strange feeling. It’s a mix of nostalgia and something else, something that Byleth can’t quite put a finger on.

“Anyways, Byleth!” Sothis cuts into their staring contest and points an angry finger at him. “Do think before you speak! You have a brain, do you not?!”

Byleth touches the back of his head. He doesn’t find a hole, so he’s pretty sure his brain is intact.

“That is NOT what I meant, and you know it!” Sothis sighs, sinking deep into her chair as she holds her head in her hands. “Be grateful for Yu, if it wasn’t for him, there would be no doubt that you would have continued to dig yourself into a deeper hole.”

Yu stares at Sothis, something like surprise in his eyes. He doesn’t say anything, but Byleth can see a genuine smile on his lips, and it jars him a little. Sothis says they are alike, but seeing how natural Yu smiles, something tells Byleth that isn’t necessarily the case. Yu, although blank at times, is fairly easy to read. He doesn’t hide his emotions behind a mask, but he isn’t overly expressive either. He’s quiet, calm, but there. He’s human, and it makes Byleth wonder if he smiles just like Yu does.

Sothis stands up, putting her hands on her hips. “Well then, what do you plan to do?”

“What?”

“Byleth, we are stuck in time, but we cannot keep it that way forever! I suggest we use a Divine Pulse to rewind back until you were lying on your bed,” Sothis crosses her arms. “You will think before you speak then, understood?”

“What should I say?” Byleth asks, feeling lost. “Jeralt thinks something is wrong with me. I can’t say that’s not true.”

“We could just continue on this path and tell him everything,” Yu says. “He might believe us.”

“And if he doesn’t?” Sothis frowns. “We will be more than fools in his eyes, a maniac even.”

Byleth suddenly feels so very, very tired. “Then what?”

It’s quiet for a while. Byleth just wants to collapse into his bed in the real world, go to sleep and never wake up. He knows that isn’t possible though, and he doesn’t think he should sleep forever. Sleeping for five years nearly ruined Fodlan, what if the world is brought to ruin next?

“I think we should think about our objectives first,” Yu starts, and Byleth and Sothis look at him. “What do we want to accomplish? Seeing you today, it looked like you were going through the motions, rather than actively changing anything. You haven’t picked a different house or interacted differently with the students, other than the spar with the Blue Lions.”

As Yu talks, Byleth slowly realizes that he is right. Why didn’t he? He could have killed Kostas there, to make sure he didn’t come back for their first official mission. He could have talked to Edelgard and maybe understand her properly this time or join arms with Claude to see another side of the war that would happen.

…Would, happen?

“Byleth,” Yu looks at him, and Byleth is again, struck with wonder at the straightforwardness he sees. “What do you want to do?”

What does he want to do?

He thinks back to the life he had. Dimitri, blinded by his hate and deep, deep anger. Dimitri, who wielded a lance like an extension of his body and crushed people’s skulls with his fists. The person he knew that had so much light and darkness, but had lost against the haunting screams of the dead.

He thinks about his students. Sothis once called them his family. Sylvain, who hid his true face under layers of masks that he rarely took off. Ingrid, who chased her dreams so fervently, but was buried in her family’s desperate situation. Felix, who had lived with his sword and died with it. Ashe, Mercedes, Annette, Dedue, they all had their own dreams and passions, and Byleth would never see them again.

Byleth feels his legs give out under him, and he nearly falls before he feels two arms around his shoulders.

He died back then. He left them, and now he’s back in the past, with those who aren’t really his family. If he traced back to the cause, there would be only one conclusion; Edelgard.

But does he hate Edelgard? Enough to want to kill her, like Dimitri did? He doesn’t know, there’s just so many emotions that he can’t really comprehend because they’re pushing- _flooding-so overwhelming–_

“Breathe,” Byleth can distinctly hear a voice above him. “Breathe Byleth. Slowly, gently.”

He doesn’t realize that his breath had quickened. He forces himself to relax, removing the tension in his body, and takes slow, but shallow breaths.

“That’s ok, you’re doing good,” the voice speaks. “It’ll be alright, ok? Repeat after me.”

“It’ll…be, alright,” Byleth manages, his breathing slowly, but surely, evening out. “I’ll be…fine.”

“You will,” the voice – Yu – coaxes him, and Byleth registers the cool floor of the Holy Tomb through his gloves. “It’ll be alright. Do you remember what you were doing?”

Byleth resists the urge to curl into a ball. “…Thinking. About the war. Why, why did it happen?”

He can hear Sothis’s voice directly beside him as well. “Isn’t it obvious? That arrogant emperor is the reason why our precious king had to suffer. If it weren’t for her, he – _they_ would all be alive. There would be no reason for pain.”

He wants to believe that’s true; he really does.

“…But is that the only truth?” Yu says quietly. “What if there was more to the story that you don’t know? What if there was something deeper that you just didn’t realize?”

“Like what?” Sothis asks, her tone low. “She plunged Fodlan into five years of bloodshed all for the sake of her own selfish goals. She, as one mere human, has no right to determine the fate of thousands.”

“But do you know what prompted her to do that in the first place?” Yu’s voice is as equally firm, and Byleth’s shaky vision is slowly stabilizing. “Can you say, without a doubt, that she only waged war because she wanted to?”

There’s something else in Yu’s tone, something darker, though Byleth isn’t able to fully catch it.

Sothis doesn’t say anything, but she doesn’t need to. If Sothis is Byleth, then Byleth is Sothis, and he knows that she firmly believes her words to be true. But Yu isn’t wrong either, because Edelgard didn’t tell them everything. She and Dimitri would never see eye to eye, and it was too late for explanations. There could only be one ruler, and Fodlan is too small for both a king and an emperor. 

But does that have to be case this time? This time, where everything could be different?

What if, what if…

“What if we can stop the war?” Byleth’s voice is hoarse, but it echoes throughout the empty chambers of the tomb. “Stop it for real. Make a situation that even Edelgard has to admit defeat. Preferably without countless deaths.”

“How?” Sothis rakes a hand through Byleth’s hair. Her voice is hard, but her actions are comforting. “Is that even possible?”

“We can try,” Yu says, stepping back from them. They look up from their positions on the ground, with Sothis’s arms around Byleth. “You rewound time until you got a second chance. You have a goddess on your side, and quite possibly, many more powerful beings. If that’s possible, I don’t think you can’t do anything.”

Yu’s words are soft, but full of confidence that Byleth isn’t sure where he’s getting it from. It’s a little bit like magic, because when Byleth pulls himself to his feet, he isn’t shaking like a newborn fawn anymore.

“Why are you being so helpful?” Sothis eyes Yu with suspicion. “What do you have to gain, doing this for us?”

Yu shrugs. “It’s kind of like a sickness at this point. I can’t not help people in need.”

Sothis gapes at him, and even Byleth stares at Yu in disbelief.

Yu covers his mouth at that, a sudden chuckle leaving his mouth. Again, Byleth is struck at how natural Yu makes it seem. “I’m kidding, mostly. I’m involved with you two now, there isn’t a reason I shouldn’t help, right? Besides, I think my powers can be of help, and vice versa.”

Byleth tilts his head at Yu curiously. “The ‘Personas’, right?”

Yu nods. “Yeah. There’s still a lot I have to explain to you, so stay alive for that, alright?”

The statement is so honest and straightforward, that even Byleth can’t resist a chuckle. Yu stops and stares at his face, a smile of his own breaking out.

“Your smile looks nice,” Yu comments gently. “You should do it more.”

Byleth dips his head in gratitude, a little embarrassed. “So I’ve been told.”

Sothis sighs, finally stepping away from Byleth’s side. She looks a little calmer than before, but a small frown still decorates her face. “You’ve made up your mind, haven’t you? You stubborn horse.”

She crosses her arms, fixing them with a sullen stare. “So, what now?”

“We need allies,” Yu says. “Social links.”

“Social links?”

“Remember the strange voice you heard? Whenever you form a bond with a specific person, you and that person will grow stronger. The more time you spend with them, the stronger the bond, and there will be more benefits, especially in combat. You can also fuse Personas…but that’s something that can be explained more in detail, later,” Yu quickly summarizes. “I think your father could be a link.”

Byleth puts a hand to his chin. A social link? His father is one of his most important people, and if what Yu says is true, then he would like to have him on his side. He quite honestly doesn’t want to lie to Jeralt if possible.

“If what Yu says is true and you are willing to go through with this, then you must tell him the truth,” Sothis directs her gaze to Byleth. “Are you ready?”

He isn’t sure he is, but he has to try. Overthinking never did good for anyone anyways.

Sothis holds her head in her hands, moaning in frustration. “Why do I do this…?”

Yu shrugs and sends Byleth a smile. “Good luck. We’ll be here for you.”

A smile of his own leaks through at that, and he feels the familiar pull of the Pulse. He can feel time rewind ever so slightly, bringing him back by a few minutes –

* * *

There is another explosion of warmth, and a voice entering their thoughts.

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Judgment and Fool Arcana…”**

* * *

Unknown to the other two, Yu hears another phrase.

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Aeon Arcana…”**

The familiar warmth in him almost makes him double over in surprise.

* * *

When he opens his eyes, he’s greeted by the sight of a ceiling. He blinks rapidly, bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes, but the ceiling is still there. He quickly pushes himself up, feeling the spring of the soft bed he’s on, and looks around.

It’s a room. He’s in a room. He’s in _Byleth’s_ room.

Narukami Yu almost shrieks when the door to Byleth’s room is knocked on.

“Kid? You there? I need to talk with you.”

_‘…Shit.’_

* * *

“…Sothis? Why am I still here?”

“…I haven’t the faintest idea. What has happened?!”

* * *

_‘Byleth? Sothis??’_ Yu can feel himself panicking as he stands from the bed. _‘Can you hear me?’_

“Yu?” Byleth’s voice is flat, but Yu detects the slight panic in it. “I’m not in control of my body. My physical one.”

_‘I am though. Why?’_

“I don’t know!!” Sothis’s voice screeches out. “Quick, use another Pulse so that I can figure out what happened! Hurry, Yu!”

He tries, he really does. But the moment he reaches for the invisible strands he can barely grasp, his vision does a one-eighty and he falls, crashing into the bed stand and nearly knocking over the candle.

He bites his lip, but it doesn’t help stop the silent ‘fuck’ from coming out.

“Byleth? I heard a loud noise.” The knocking grows more insistent. “I’m coming in kiddo.”

The door swings open, and Jeralt enters the room to see his only child looking as pale as a ghost, holding onto the bed stand for dear life. “Byleth!”

Jeralt rushes over to him, grabbing his shoulders to direct him to the bed. “What happened?! You look horrible!”

_‘Sothis…Byleth…What was that?’_

“I don’t know!” Sothis’s voice is almost as sharp as a knife, worry and panic obvious. “Why can’t you use the Divine Pulse?! You should have thirteen of them!”

“Did the Pulse reset somehow?” Byleth mutters. “Or did I grow weaker?”

_‘Side effect of manipulating too much time?’_

“I don’t know…but if you can’t use the Pulse, then…”

“You have to talk to Jeralt,” Byleth says. “Or you can talk to him while I project my thoughts.”

_‘…This is…going to be extremely hard…’_

“Byleth? Byleth?” Jeralt is cupping Yu’s – Byleth’s – face with a hand, the other on his forehead to check his temperature. “You don’t have a fever, thank god. But why do you look so pale?”

“…Tired,” Yu manages to croak out. “Long day.”

Jeralt lets out a heavy sigh, a little relieved that Byleth could speak. “Goddess, kid, don’t scare me like that. You nearly stopped my heart.”

“We would match then,” Byleth says.

And Yu wants to slap himself for that, because he accidentally repeats that same phrase with more disbelief.

Jeralt pauses, looking at Byleth in shock. “…Byleth?”

_‘Your heart isn’t beating?’_

“…You didn’t know that?”

_‘Sothis told me a brief summary of your past life, but not everything!’_

“My bad.”

“So, uh…yeah,” Yu rubs the back of his head, finishing lamely.

Jeralt narrows his eyes at Yu, and he can feel a drop of sweat trail down the back of his neck. “…Byleth?”

“Yes?” Yu tilts his head in question.

“…You’re not my kid, are you?”

Yu nearly jumps out of his skin the same time Byleth and Sothis do. “Why would you say that?”

“Father’s instinct,” Jeralt answers, his hand wavering dangerously close to the knife on his belt. “Mind telling me why you’re impersonating my kid? Or do I have to force you to tell me where he is?”

_‘Well, I did my best.’_

“Don’t give up!” Sothis nearly screams at him.

“My name is Yu Narukami, and I’m renting your son’s body for the time being,” Yu answers honestly. “Nice to meet you. Don’t worry, Byleth is safely tucked in somewhere in the back of my conscious. I mean no harm to you or him.”

Jeralt’s glare doesn’t lesson, but Yu doesn’t break the poker face he has on either.

“We need your help,” Yu continues. “ _Byleth_ needs your help. I need you to hear me out. You can decide whether or not to cut me down after that.”

“It would be nice if he doesn’t,” Byleth supplies hopefully.

_‘You know, you could just materialize like Sothis does and help me.’_

Jeralt narrows his eyes, most likely trying to search if Yu is lying or not. Luckily, Yu’s courage and expression levels are maxed out, so in the end, Jeralt complies, albeit with a very reluctant sigh.

“Fine, I’ll bite,” Jeralt speaks the moment Byleth says, “I think I know how to do it.”

_‘I was just being sarcastic–’_

Byleth pops into existence, ghostly figure, billowing coat and all. He looks at his hands first, before spinning around to look at himself properly. He then holds his hands out, showing them to Yu.

“Tada.”

_‘…Sothis, can you try to come out?’_

“Huh, of course I…” She pauses for a moment. “…I can’t.”

_‘So, only one of the two in the cognitive world can manifest. That’s one puzzle down.’_

“Father,” Byleth pokes at Jeralt’s bead, but his hand phases through. “This is weird.”

“So, you better start explaining now,” Jeralt leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he glares at Yu. “Before I lose my patience.”

“I would like to,” Yu states. “But your son is being really distracting. He’s trying to touch your hair now.”

“Huh- what, ‘Leth?” Jeralt swats at the air where Byleth is, though nothing connects. “…What was that?”

Yu blinks. “You felt something?”

“Something’s one way to put it. It's like I was touching a ghost. Is he still messing with my hair?”

“Yes,” Yu says, seeing Byleth trying to run his hands through the dirty blonde tufts. Jeralt swats his hand in Byleth’s direction, and it phases through once more.

The strange look on Jeralt’s face doesn’t disappear, and Yu wants to crawl under the covers and never wake up.

_‘This is going to be one long talk.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more emphasis on the trio this chapter, and decisions are made! Things are explained! (kind of)
> 
> So…Byleth and Yu can switch bodies! What’s the key to it? I’m sure my smart readers already know haha. As for the whole social link stuff, this is P4! Yu, and not P4G! Yu, so Yu doesn’t have Adachi and Marie’s social link unlocked. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading!
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 1  
> Magician – ??? – Rank ?  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – ??? – Rank ?  
> Lovers – ??? – Rank ?  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 1  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – ??? – Rank ?  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – ??? – Rank ?  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – ??? – Rank ?  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 1  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 1


	4. Yu: II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Garreg Mach Academy  
> Events: Yu tries to cope. Byleth tries to open up. Jeralt might have adopted another kid. Maybe.

Yu tries his best to explain Byleth’s life. Of course, seeing that it’s not actually his life, it doesn’t go as smoothly as he wishes it did. The stare Jeralt gives him the entire time makes him start to doubt his ability to communicate properly.

Byleth is sitting next to him, doing his best to fill in, but since that Jeralt couldn’t hear him, Yu still had to talk more than he was used to.

It’s times like this where he wishes he had his friends back. Well, at least Naoto and Yosuke. He’s sure if there’s anyone who could understand the situation and break it down better than he can, it’s the detective prince. As for Yosuke, well, he always seemed to understand Yu better than most people can. A glance, a meaningful look, and Yosuke was immediately at his side.

He misses Inaba. He misses home. He misses his family –

“-so, that’s about it,” Yu finishes, folding his hands together. “Did you get all that?”

Jeralt is still staring at Yu in disbelief. At least the animosity had disappeared around the explanation of his death by a girl named ‘Kronya’, but Yu isn’t so sure if he believes him or not. He hopes that the effect of speaking with Byleth’s face helps a little.

Byleth pats Yu’s shoulder. Yu just watches it faze pass his body.

“…Leth still there?” Jeralt says, and Yu nods as Byleth perks up at his name. “Good. I want him to listen properly to what I have to say.”

Jeralt heaves a heavy sigh and rubs his forehead. “Listen kid, the whole thing sounds completely unbelievable.”

Well, that’s a bad start. Yu doesn’t even need to turn his head to know that Byleth’s shoulders had sagged.

“But,” Jeralt hesitates. “If that is the truth, then it’s not like I don’t have any idea of why you became like that.”

“What?” Byleth jerks slightly, eyes widening.

“You told me that I left my journal for you, didn’t I? I knew that the circumstances of your birth were strange, and that’s why I left the church. I never found out what happened exactly, but it is possible that that could be why you have the powers you do,” Jeralt looks in the direction of where Byleth is and offers a faint smile. “You also did almost cry today. If that isn’t a miracle, then I’m not sure what is.”

“He told me his first tears were because of you,” Yu states. “Your death was the first thing to shake him greatly. He told me that he could barely eat or do anything when you died.”

He isn’t foreign to that feeling. The feeling of losing a loved one – even the thought of Nanako dying on that hospital bed – is one of the worst things in the world. He doesn’t think he can handle it another time.

Jeralt sighs. “...Byleth.”

Yu sees how tight the fist Byleth is making. He can see the material of the gloves stretch and jut out, and how it’s shaking ever so slightly.

“It’s hard to believe the story you just told me, but if there’s anyone in the world that I trust,” Jeralt pauses. “It’s you.”

Yu feels the tension melt away a little, a relieved breath escaping his lips.

“But you still haven’t told me an important detail,” Jeralt narrows his eyes at Yu. “Why are you in my son’s body?”

Yu bites his lip. He isn’t so sure if can explain it, because he doesn’t really understand it either.

Byleth is looking at him too, curiosity evident. It makes sense, because he probably can’t avoid talking about his world, and the strange things that come along with it.

_And he has to talk about Inaba too, and the Investigation Team, and his Personas, Izanagi –_

A sharp pain hits him, and he winces as he brings a hand up to his head. Why did that hurt? It felt like a needle had poked a hole in the back of his skull.

“Uh, Yu, right? You alright?” Jeralt’s voice is still hard, but Yu can hear the slight concern.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Yu shakes his head a little, the pain fading into a dull ache. “It’s just, I’m not too sure if I can explain it. I don’t really know why either. I remember being somewhere…happy, before I woke up in Byleth’s body. The only theory I have right now, is that I somehow traveled through my world and ended up in yours because of my Personas.”

“‘Personas’?” Jeralt echoes.

“I thought you said something about ‘restarting the start of your journey’?” Byleth asks.

_‘Well, that’s what you were talking about that time. Maybe I did something similar, and that somehow transferred me here. I mean, that was the only thing we could possibly have in common.’_

“How is that the first thing you think of is beyond me,” Sothis mutters, exasperated.

“A Persona is one of the abilities I have. I can summon them to fight with me in battle, using their magic or actually commanding them to use physical attacks,” Yu explains. A brief thought strikes him; could he summon his Personas? He isn’t in his world, but this isn’t exactly the cognitive world either. He could try, and if he manages to, maybe it’ll prove that he isn’t going crazy.

He closes his eyes and digs deep down. Somewhere in him, he can sense two presences. He’s sure it’s Sothis and Byleth, and when he senses a faint aura from one of them, it strikes him how similar Sothis feels like one of his Personas.

He breathes, calling out. _‘Izanagi, come to me!’_

He feels something warm burst in him, and a rush of power as his eyes fly open. A gasp escapes his lips as he feels the power take shape, slowly changing, manifesting.

Jeralt’s jaw hangs open when he looks behind Yu. “What the hell is that?!”

Yu twists his body, and nearly falls off the bed. There, floating behind him, is the very first Persona that came to him. Izanagi stands there, proud as ever, his sword in his hands and yellow eyes glinting.

 **“It has been a while,”** Izanagi’s voice booms inside his head.

A wave of relief washes over him, and he suddenly feels like crying.

Byleth is staring at Izanagi in awe, floating right beside him. He reaches out a hand and is even more surprised when it connects. Byleth’s gloved hand pokes at the metal ridges coming out of Izanagi’s mask, and reaches down to touch the hand with the sword.

“This is a Persona,” Byleth murmurs.

“THAT’S your power?!” Sothis sounds dumbfounded. “You had something like that in you the whole time?! How did I not sense that?!”

 _‘I don’t know,’_ Yu confesses. “That’s my Persona. Izanagi.”

Byleth and Jeralt tests the name, and Yu smiles a little at seeing the similar grimace. While their appearances do not look similar at all, he can see how they’re related with the small gestures they make, and the small smile they rarely sprout. “That’s a weird name.”

Yu shrugs. “To be honest, your names are plenty weird to me too. The country I came from is very different from here.”

Jeralt finally tears his eyes away from Izanagi, while Byleth continues to prod and poke at him. He can feel every touch, and to be honest, it’s a little ticklish. “Kid?”

Yu stares at Izanagi in a daze. Finally seeing his Persona after a long day, it’s a mix of nostalgia, longing, and loneliness all in one. There’s a bittersweet happiness there too; at least there’s something familiar in this land of unknown.

Jeralt’s grunt snaps him out of his thoughts, and Yu refocuses. “I’m sorry, what?”

Jeralt heaves a sigh and stands up, scratching the back of his neck. “Today’s late, we should probably wrap this up soon. You can tell me the rest when we have more time.”

Yu blinks in confusion, tilting his head. “Really? I expected you to be pushier, since this is a pretty big deal.”

“You still have some time before you officially start teaching, and there’s still a few days before the mock battle at the end of this month. We can meet up before then.”

Jeralt nods at Yu and leaves the room, muttering a goodnight to Byleth. The two of them stare at the door, before looking at each other and back to the floating Persona above.

“If you are me, is this me as well?” Byleth asks curiously.

Yu would have nodded, but something was holding him back. Neither Sothis nor Byleth could sense Izanagi before Yu summoned him. Was it because Izanagi was his and his only?

“That must be true,” Sothis mutters. “Now that your Persona is here, I can sense a very strong presence somewhere in us. Or rather, presences. Pray tell, Yu, is there more than Izanagi in you?”

Yu nods. “I can use multiple Personas. It’s something unique to my Arcana, the Fool…at least, that’s what I’m told.”

A wild card, Margaret had once told him.

“Arcana?” Byleth tilts his head. “The voice mentioned those before. What is ‘Arcana’?”

Yu wants to bury his head in his hands because he is not completely sure either. He never thought a day would come where he had to actually make sense of his nonsensical powers. Instead, he stands up and stretches, hearing a few bones pop as he does.

“We can continue this while we bathe,” Yu says.

“That is true,” Sothis nods fervently. “Now, we must make haste! I do not wish to smell like a pigsty any longer!”

“I don’t smell like a pig,” Byleth protests, sniffing his clothes. “Maybe more like a sweaty dog.”

“The fact that you smell like an animal doesn’t change, Byleth!”

“Humans are animals, Sothis.”

Yu calls Izanagi back, blocking out the small banter as he digs around Byleth’s room to find some towels and a spare change of clothes. He doesn’t forget to sneak some weapons in his clothes, mostly because Byleth keeps nagging in his ear. He swears the man can be as paranoid as Yu is sometimes.

He pushes open the door, and the cool air of the night spills across his face. He lets out a small sigh, making sure to lock Byleth’s room before departing. Even though it has only been a day, it feels like he’s been in Byleth’s mind for four days at least. It’s not too hard to get adjusted; Byleth is only a few centimeters shorter than Yu, and their slim but toned body shape is also quite similar. Byleth had significantly more muscle though, which was to be expected.

“It’s weird to look at me moving around,” Byleth comments, floating beside Yu. “Will anyone notice?”

“I highly doubt it,” Sothis remarks. “Your facial expression is the same as always, and Yu’s style of speaking is not too deviant from yours either. The cubs from this timeline should not be able to differentiate between you two yet.”

Yu can tell it’s a little complicated for Byleth, seeing the small furrow between the older man’s brows. Byleth may be dense when it comes to emotions, but it didn’t mean that he didn’t feel. It just took him three times more than the average length to process them, and Yu isn’t a stranger to being emotionally stunted.

Byleth’s upbringing is very, very different from his though, Yu faintly thinks as he reaches the sauna, stripping down to a pair of plain brown shirt and pants. At dawn today, Yu had witnessed the man cut down real people like nothing. There was nothing in his actions that suggested hesitance, nor grief or sadness in his expression when he did so. There was a chilling indifference, as if he was used to it. He probably is, which is why Byleth became who he is.

Well, Yu has only been with him for a day, so there’s probably more to his story though.

“There’s not much,” Byleth cuts in, sitting beside Yu as they enter the sauna room. Yu lifts an eyebrow at him, but Byleth doesn’t care. “I knew how to kill since I was a kid. It’s not easy on the road, and I didn’t want to die. Father nearly killed me when I got stabbed by a bandit and nearly bled out,” Byleth rubs at a spot on his stomach.

Yu looks down at his physical body and raises the shirt, spotting a very faint scar across his abdomen. He lifts the shirt higher, finding numerous scars littered across Byleth’s pale body. Most of them are faint and faded, some long some short, and Yu decides to take the shirt off to get a closer look. He can see more on his shoulders and runs his ungloved hand across them. Yu didn’t pay them any mind when he was changing earlier, but this body is a result of Byleth’s life. It’s Byleth’s story, all in one, and Yu wants to understand him better.

“We killed all the time. It became an everyday occurrence. After coming here, I realized that I didn’t understand the weight of a life,” Byleth continues, his eyes glazed and looking at something far away. “I’m still not sure if I completely do.”

“You do, more than before,” Sothis quietly says.

Byleth closes his eyes, and Yu does the same. For a brief minute, Yu feels a stab of melancholy, of indescribable sadness, and he thinks he can feel the rain on his back and hear the muffled cries of a young boy. When he opens his eyes, he can see Byleth rubbing at his cheeks, even though they are dry.

Yu reaches out and touches Byleth’s knee. It passes through, but Byleth looks a little startled. “We can go through this together. You’re not alone.”

Byleth looks down at Yu’s hand, and tentatively reaches back, curling his fingers lightly. They sit like that for a while, basking in the steam and feeling of sweat rolling off his back, before the door slides open.

“Whoo, look, I knew there would hardly be anyone here at this time – oh, Professor?”

A tuff of orange-red hair appears in Yu’s vision, before another voice rings out. “Oi, stop blocking the door.”

Sylvain is promptly pushed by Felix as they both enter the sauna room, and they both stumble around a bit. Yu stifles a laugh at the incredulous look on Sylvain’s face, while Felix’s annoyed look only amplified.

“You two, stop fooling around!” Ingrid enters next, her hair tied up into a bun, which Yu thinks is pretty cute. She looks a tad annoyed at her two friends, but when she sees Yu sitting in the middle of the room, her cheeks pinken slightly. “Oh, Professor! I wasn’t aware that you would be here…”

Yu nods. “I wasn’t expecting anyone else either.”

“The Professor is here?” Yu hears another voice, and he briefly wonders how many of Byleth’s kids were night owls. A blonde with impossibly blue eyes enters next, and Yu realizes that it’s Dimitri. The prince offers Yu a small smile, and Yu can’t help but smile back.

He isn’t sure if that’s the right choice though, because a surprised look immediately takes over Dimitri’s face.

“I don’t smile like you do,” Byleth says, leaning forward as he looks at his students. There is a fondness and warmth not unlike a parent to a child in his gaze, but Yu wonders if Byleth is even aware of that at all.

 _‘I don’t think we’re that different in that regard,’_ Yu thinks back. _‘We’re both pretty stone-faced.’_

“Your Highness, please be careful,” Dedue enters next, and before Yu knows it, the room is pretty full, with six people in total.

“Why are you all up?” Yu lets curiosity slip into his tone. “Shouldn’t you be sleeping?”

Felix scowls a little at that, sitting directly next to Byleth. “I was training until this idiot decided to barge in to hide from a girl.”

“Hey, I didn’t want to interrupt your love session,” Sylvain says, holding up his hands as he takes his place next to Felix. “But my beautiful face was going to be beaten black and blue!”

“I can’t say you do not deserve it,” Ingrid scoffs, sitting a little further from them. “Because you obviously do. What were you thinking, fooling around at this hour?”

“Well, what were you doing, sneaking around the kitchen?” Sylvain shoots back, a teasing smile on his lips. Yu brings a hand to his mouth to stifle a chuckle as Ingrid flushes, a comeback on the tip of her tongue before Dimitri interrupts.

“Come now, let’s not fight,” the prince sits right next to Yu, and Yu has a feeling he knows why. “I hear that the sauna is supposed to be a place to wash our worries away, not increase them.”

Dedue dutifully stands next to Dimitri, but Yu cannot help himself from speaking. “Dedue, you should sit too. Standing can’t be relaxing enough.”

The student looks surprised, before Dimitri nods. “The Professor is right. I wish for you to have a relaxing time as well, Dedue.”

He can see the dark-skinned man hesitate, so Yu adds in a little more, keeping his face completely blank. “The prince’s orders are absolute.”

He can see a few heads snap in his direction, but he earns a small snort out of Byleth, so he considers it a win.

“Professor, I didn’t think you were the type to say things like that,” Ingrid says, a surprised look on her face. Yu shrugs lightly.

“People don't notice,” Yu says. “Apparently, my face doesn’t give enough away.”

Sylvain laughs, a light and happy sound. “That’s true. I thought you were a statue the first time I saw you!”

“A sense of humor doesn’t matter if you can fight well,” Felix cuts in, crossing his arms.

Dimitri chuckles, his cheeks faintly red from the steam. “Felix is right. You are amazing as you are, Professor.”

Sylvain lets out a low whistle, and Ingrid scoots closer to nudge him on the side. Sylvain’s cry of pain is ignored though, as Dedue speaks up. “I understand. Many tend to find me intimidating as well.”

Yu smiles, nodding at him. “It’s nice to have a friend.”

The surprise is there once more, but Yu stands up and stretches once more, feeling the ache in his muscles dissolve. The tiredness from moving around all day is present though, but Yu suspects that with a good night’s sleep, most of it will be gone. He angles his head to look back his students and tips his head, a small smile on his face.

“I should get back soon. Don’t stay up too late.”

Yu slings the damp shirt across his shoulder and walks out of the room, immediately feeling the cool air hit his skin. He swiftly wipes all the sweat off his body with a towel and changes into Byleth’s usual clothes, without all the armor. He thinks he can hear Byleth’s students talking in the background, but he doesn’t get a chance to listen before Byleth exists the sauna room, a slightly troubled expression on his face.

 _‘What’s wrong?’_ Yu asks.

“They were talking about you – me? – as you left,” Byleth pauses, the strange look still on his face. “Sylvain said my body was hot. Ingrid was covering her face, Felix was just sitting there, and Dedue kept sending Dimitri looks of encouragement. I’m not sure why, but Dimitri’s face was as red as a tomato.”

Byleth looks at Yu. “Any ideas?”

Yu is perfectly aware why – and so is Sothis, judging by her loud groan – but he shrugs, keeping his thoughts tucked away. “Who knows?”

* * *

They feel another warmth burst in their heart.

* * *

Yu can see them.

He can see Chie’s bouncy steps as she drives a kick in his direction, and he parries before counterattacking. He can hear her laughter and feel his smile. He can see Yukiko, trying her best to carry all the dishes, and nearly falling over until he holds it steady for her. He can see Kanji gently teaching him how to knit those cute dolls he knows Nanako would love. He can Naoto looking up at him, a genuine smile with a flustered face as he accidentally pats her on the head. He can see Rise leaning against him, her face peaceful and free of everything as they sit on the riverbank of Samegawa. He can see Teddie, giggling and smiling as he drags Yu off to the playground with Nanako at his side.

But more than anything, he can feel Yosuke by his side. He sees the brightness of his smile and feels the warmth he gives him. He remembers the sleepless nights they had playing video games, talking about anything and everything. He smells the faint scent of musk and deodorant when he hugged Yosuke that day. He knows this heat in him isn’t for everybody, as much as he loves them, there’s something different when he’s with Yosuke. 

Yosuke is standing next to him now, looking out to the sunset with a smile on his face. Yu reaches out to him, opening his mouth, pleading.

_Yosuke, I –_

Darkness swallows everything around him, and Yu hears a sharp scream full of pain.

It isn’t until he wakes up that he realizes the scream is coming from him.

* * *

When Byleth wakes up in the middle of the night in the Holy Tomb, with Sothis still sleeping in her chair, he knows that whatever happened hasn’t been reversed yet.

But he doesn’t know why he’s strangely out of breath, grasping his chest as cold sweat drips from his forehead.

* * *

When Yu wakes up the second time, it’s still dark out. When he sees a ceiling, he knows that he’s still in control. Even though he doesn’t hate it, he doesn’t think he can live as Byleth forever. Although he’s tired and still wrapped in his blankets, he calls out for the two in his mind.

“Sothis? Byleth?”

“Sothis is still asleep,” Byleth responds, still in his mind. “I can wake her?”

“We should probably try to figure out why we switched, so, please do.”

It’s quiet for a bit, and Yu closes his eyes. The ugly emotion from last night is still there, and Yu knows he can’t let it take over. The despair, the sadness, the pain cannot consume him. He needs to be strong, for them.

Then, he’s painfully snapped out of mind when he hears an ear-piercing shriek that nearly bursts his eardrums.

“BYLETH! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!”

“Pushing you off your chair.”

“WHY?!”

“To wake you up?”

“You could have just said my name or shake me awake! Do you have a death wish?!”

“If you die, does that mean I will too?”

“OBVIOUSLY!”

As Byleth literally dethrones her, Yu flips over and buries his head into the pillow. It’s soft. He wants to go home. He shakes his head.

After Sothis finally calms down and Byleth sulking in the corner of their conscious, they finally start talking about the very obvious problem.

“How are we going to switch back?” Yu’s voice is muffled by the pillow.

“What’s the last thing we did before we switched?” Byleth asks.

“We were talking in the Holy Tomb,” Yu answers.

“We could go to the Holy Tomb in real life and talk there?” Byleth offers. Both of them can hear Sothis slap her forehead in exasperation.

“That isn’t the only thing we did, you fools! Think, what was the last thing Byleth did when he was in control?”

“Talk to Jeralt?”

“We can talk to father in–”

“And?” Sothis presses.

“…I stopped time?” Yu guesses. “And we talked for a while, felt the new social links forming, rewound time, and we switched.”

“There,” Sothis says, satisfied. “We have our answer!”

“Making a new social link or time traveling?” Byleth asks.

“Either one of them, I suspect,” Sothis concludes, crossing her arms. “But last night, when we talked to the cubs, why didn’t another link form? From what I gathered, all we have to do is talk to them, right?”

“Close,” Yu moves his head to make some breathing room. “We need to share a genuine moment with them. The man who told me about this power said that the Persona ability is the power to control your heart, and that the heart is strengthened through bonds. We need to make every interaction count. And most of my social links are already developed. I think it has to be Byleth in control to form another link.”

“So as long as Yu is in control, I can’t make another social link,” Byleth concludes. “There was another burst of energy last night though. What was that?”

“Probably our link leveling up.”

“I see.”

Sothis mutters something neither of them catch, before speaking up. “The only answer left is time traveling, then. Yu, can you try?”

Yu closes his eyes and tries to remember how he did it the first time. Grabbing for invisible strings suspending in the air, or flipping a switch somewhere in him, he thinks. However, no matter how much he reaches, he can’t seem to find it.

He opens his eyes. “I can’t,” he mutters in defeat.

“Let me try,” Byleth says. It isn’t a second longer before Yu feels an incredibly nauseating feeling in his gut, and his world spins as a strange sense of falling takes over.

He faints the first time he experiences the Divine Pulse in Byleth’s body.

* * *

Sothis catches Yu as he falls, successfully holding him up before he crashes into the stone floor. She sighs, looking around to see Byleth gone, before looking at Yu in her arms once more.

“Honestly, you children cause me so much trouble,” she mutters, waving her arm. Yu starts to float slightly, and Sothis readjusts her hold on him until she is carrying him like a groom would a bride, and walks up the stairs to her throne.

She sits down and waves her hand once more, gently lowering Yu down onto the throne as well. She scoots over to give him some space, and his head falls onto her shoulders. Sothis gently embraces him, running her small hand through his silky grey locks. Sleeping, the boy looks every bit of the young child he is supposed to be, not the one who hides behind many masks.

She knows that Byleth thinks of Yu as an honest person. Yu is no doubt blunt, but he is careful in ways Byleth is not. While Byleth is struggling to cope with his newly found emotions, Yu knows how to control his. He shifts through his masks and changes them when needed. A regular mortal wouldn’t be aware because Yu hides it so well.

But Sothis is a goddess, and she sees more than any human ever could.

She traces the skin under his eyes, noting the faint dark circles there. Yu hasn’t told them much of his life, and she is insatiably curious, but she doesn’t pressure him. From his actions, she knows that he doesn’t pose a threat to her and Byleth, and that he is one that can be trusted. He protects Byleth from himself in ways Sothis doesn’t know how to, and that is enough.

She lets out a sigh, leaning backwards. She hopes that Byleth doesn’t do anything stupid.

* * *

Byleth barges into his father’s room as the sun is still rising.

“Father, I need to talk to you,” Byleth says.

Jeralt nearly drops the metal gauntlet he’s putting on. “Leth? You’re back?”

Byleth nods, swiftly closing the door and marching over to his father. “Yu’s sleeping, and Sothis will fill him in later. I think we should start planning our next move. I drew a chart.”

Byleth pulls out a slab of parchment from a pocket on his coat and spreads it across his father’s desk. It’s as big as Fodlan’s map. It actually is, he just used the back of it, seeing as it was the biggest canvas he had.

“In a year from now, Edelgard will start a war and try to take over Fodlan,” Byleth starts speaking. “She’s angry at the church and wants to overthrow it. I don’t know why she wants to kill millions of people as she does so. Moving on.”

Byleth points to Dimitri’s name on the paper. “Dimitri is trying to move on by killing thousands to satisfy the dead. He doesn’t actually start doing the killing until the war changes him. He’s a good person underneath, and I want to save him. Next.”

Byleth gestures to Claude’s name. “Claude is a mystery. I think he’s an ally. I’m not sure. Next.”

He gestures to the event written under the Harpstring Moon. “We’ll be assigned to kill some bandits at the Red Canyon. I don’t know if killing them or letting them go will change anything. We can try letting them go to see if anything will change or get some kind of information out of them. I think they may be connected to Edelgard, but I don’t really have any kind of proof–”

He doesn’t realize he’s being shaken until Jeralt yells his name, “BYLETH!”

“Byleth is me,” Byleth says and turns to face his father. “Yes?”

“What is wrong with you?” Jeralt asks, his face etched with concern. “Did you have a nightmare?”

“I think I did,” the words spill out before Byleth can stop them. He doesn’t know why his mouth keeps moving, and why his feet are so jittery. It’s like he can’t stop moving, but he isn’t drugged or anything. He’s told that he can get pretty intense when he’s drunk, but he’s quite sure this isn’t the case.

“I felt something hit me,” Byleth swallows, his voice lowering. “Like an axe. Or something very blunt punched me in the chest. It hurts.”

“Physically?” Jeralt tilts his head. Byleth shakes his head.

“I don’t know,” he says helplessly. He’s never felt anything quite like this – no, wait, he did before. Once. It’s similar to when that woman ran that knife through his father, to when that bearded man in black parried his blow even after he turned back time. When he held his father’s dying body in his arms in the rain, when he goes to his mother and father’s grave with crushed flowers in his hand.

It’s grief, Byleth’s brain spits. It sounds strangely like Sothis.

“I’m sad,” he says, but it’s not quite true. “Yu’s sad.” And it clicks.

Byleth is swept up in a hug, and he nearly forgets how to react. Jeralt is bigger than Byleth, with thicker arms and a burlier body, but Byleth’s arms still go around him when he hugs him back. It’s almost unfamiliar, but it’s warm and inviting, so Byleth buries his head into Jeralt’s shoulder and cries.

It’s the second time he does so. Funny how his father is in both situations.

“Kid, are you okay?” Jeralt asks, his voice soft and low. Comforting. “Both of you.”

“I don’t know,” Byleth’s voice is raspy. “I think I can be. I don’t know if Yu can.”

Jeralt doesn’t say anything more, but his arms tighten around him.

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hierophant Arcana…”**

* * *

“How long did it take to draw this?”

“An hour.”

“How much sleep did you get?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Goddess, Byleth–”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Edit (2020/3/6): Sorry, I wrote and posted this at 1.A.M in the morning, so some mistakes were made! I fixed them!
> 
> I didn’t expect this chapter to be so long. I thought I would write the mock battle and events after that, but it ended up being more angsty than I expected…Oops.
> 
> There should be more action in the next chapter, and more Blue Lions! Sorry for the slow pacing!
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 2  
> Magician – ??? – Rank ?  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 1  
> Lovers – ??? – Rank ?  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 1  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – ??? – Rank ?  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – ??? – Rank ?  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – ??? – Rank ?  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 1  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 2


	5. Byleth: IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Garreg Mach Monastery  
> Events: Byleth gains communication skills. And the sparky.

Byleth and Jeralt think up many plans. They write it down on random papers that end up scattered all around Jeralt’s room, using Byleth’s chart as reference. If he were to be honest, his back kind of hurts from bending down to write for at least two hours, when the sun is fully up, and he can hear the birds chirp outside.

He’s glad that his chart doesn’t go to waste. Although not as good as Ignatz, Byleth isn’t exactly a horrible artist either.

“So,” Jeralt sighs, sitting down on his bed as he tiredly looks at the rough plan they sketched out. “First things first, the bandits at the Red Canyon.”

“Don’t kill first, try to talk,” Byleth answers, collapsing onto his father’s bed face down. “Might be connected to Edelgard, the Flame Emperor. No idea whether letting him live will actually change anything.”

“I would tag along to supervise, but Rhea’s gonna send me away, right?”

“Right.”

“Don’t do anything you’ll regret, ‘Leth,” Jeralt ruffles Byleth’s hair. “Alright then, next. Lonato and his rebellion.”

“Do not kill no matter what,” Byleth recites. “Prevent Ashe from intense trauma. Have to find some way to reason with him.”

“Right. Then, the assassination plan on Rhea?”

“Two branches. One, intercept the Western church before they reach the mausoleum. Two, let the events happen. If we follow the first path, I won’t get my sword, but there’s a chance we could draw out Edelgard and find out what actually happened. If we follow the second path, I’ll get my sword, but we might not find out the truth behind that incident.” 

“Goddess, this list is long,” Jeralt rubs his temples and looks blearily at Byleth, who looks just as spent. “Kid, you look like death just rolled out of bed. It’s still a free day for you, get running back to your room and sleep. We’ll talk about this again.”

Byleth pushes himself up, his hair sticking up everywhere. He gestures to the papers strewn all over the room. “What about this mess?”

“I’ll clean it up,” Jeralt grunts and stands, cracking his neck as he does so. Byleth follows and starts picking up the discarded lists and charts, and although he hears a sigh that sounds strangely affectionate, the two of them are soon organizing the plans to prevent their future doom.

“Father,” Byleth says quietly. The swell of emotion in his chest has lessoned enough that he doesn’t feel like crying anymore, but his eyes are still a little red. He isn’t sure if asking his father this will make them swell even more. Maybe it’s because he doesn’t have to worry about time, so he musters to courage to speak. “Can you tell me about your past? I don’t really want a book to tell me what happened.”

Jeralt pauses. Byleth waits.

“Byleth,” Jeralt’s voice is hesitant, and Byleth feels a knot in his chest. “My past isn’t exactly the most interesting thing to listen to.”

“I don’t mind,” Byleth replies.

It’s quiet again, and Byleth’s hands are shaky and his shoulders tense. He doesn’t dare look at his father, somehow feeling that he would try to run the instant they meet eyes.

So, he waits, hoping that the silence will be broken.

It does, a few minutes later.

“I was born a long time ago,” Jeralt starts, straightening his back. He faces Byleth and holds out a hand. Byleth hands over the stack of papers he’d gathered, and Jeralt dumps them onto his desk. He pulls out a chair, two flasks of alcohol, and gestures for Byleth to sit as he tosses one to him. Byleth does as he’s told, taking his place on the bed with his hand on the cork already.

Normal people would care about drinking the morning. The Eisners are not normal people.

Two pops are heard.

“I forgot my real age,” Jeralt continues. “But I remember my home. I had a family before you came along, as farfetched as it seems. We were blacksmiths in a small town in Faerghus, nothing much. Ma took care of us as my old man worked. I learned how to forge swords and lances and everything in between, but it wasn’t for me. I figured that I preferred waving those things around than actually making them. Went to the frozen forests a lot to hunt.”

Jeralt takes a large swig of his mead before continuing. “A knight saw me go in and tear up a huge gray wolf. Was one of the biggest fights in my life, barely survived, and that’s how I got this scar,” he gestures to the slash on his left cheek. “The guy thought my strength was incredible, and somehow got me into the ranks of the knights. I bet you a whole shit ton of strings were pulled, cuz commoners aren’t allowed to become knights.”

Byleth downs his own flask as he listens. He finds himself drinking in every detail as his father tells his story, knowing that if fate refused to change, they may not have enough time to do something like this ever again. He tries to imagine his father as a child, waving around a sword as he stumbles through the heavy snow. He can’t.

“Then a mission was given to me. I was supposed to escort Lady Rhea from Faerghus back to the church. I took a fatal blow for her on the trip, she cured me through miraculous means, and hired me to join the Knights of Seiros. I accepted, and before I knew it, I was captain,” Jeralt finishes the flask and reaches into his drawer for another one. He gives Byleth a look, and Byleth hands his empty flask over. He’s given another one, and they both open their respective containers once more.

“That’s when I met her,” Jeralt’s eyes gain a faraway look. “Your mother.”

His mother.

“Her name was Sitri, and she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.”

“What was she like?” Byleth cannot help himself for interrupting.

Jeralt chuckles, looking at him. “She was the kindest person in the entire world, but definitely not the most expressive. She was so curious about everything, and she took to my stories like they were her life.”

Jeralt reaches out to touch Byleth’s face, his hand gentle. “You look a lot like her; your eyes are practically the same. Most of your looks came from her, goddess knows you look nothing like me.”

“My smile resembles yours,” Byleth murmurs. “Someone told me that once.”

Jeralt blinks, and Byleth slowly averts his gaze. He can hear soft chuckles soon after and feels a hand on his head. “That’s nice to hear, kid. Least we finally have something in common.”

His mind is starting to stutter a little. “How about our ‘resting bitch’ face?”

Jeralt coughs and nearly spits out his drink. “Our – what?”

Byleth doesn’t hide the smile growing on his face. “Remember, back in that dingy bar in Rowe?”

Jeralt groans and covers his face. “Leth, don’t you dare–”

“Moor got so drunk that he threw a barrel of cider at us and told us to ‘make expressions other than that bitchy face’,” Byleth quotes, a small laugh spilling out. He can still recall the buff mercenary lift the entire barrel with his bare arms, shouting with a red face the entire time. “Then Siraen yelled, ‘but that’s how we can tell they’re related, dumbass’, and that led to one thing to another.”

“I still have to punch that asshole for that one,” Jeralt mutters.

“He did lose an arm fighting for that village girl,” Byleth takes a swig out of the flask. The auburn-haired man didn’t seem too bummed about his loss though, to what Byleth remembers. “I think that’s enough.”

Jeralt snorts, finishing his drink. “You’re too soft, Leth. S’ a wonder how you got your nickname.”

“A demon to a blade breaker,” Byleth finishes as well, handing the container back to his father. “That should scare all our enemies away.”

“And clients,” Jeralt gets up from his seat, reaching out to ruffle Byleth’s hair once more. “Don’t think I forgot what you did to number 14.”

“In my defense, he was being an asshole,” Byleth leans into his father’s hand. “And you nearly kicked the teeth out of number 20.”

“You broke 43’s spine just for touching Lila,” Jeralt deadpans. Byleth’s hand immediately goes to the dagger on his hip.

“Lila is family,” Byleth retorts, his cheeks a little warmer than usual. “And you kicked 51 off his horse for touching Io too, so it’s fair game.”

Jeralt scowls. “God, you’re never going to let this go, aren’t you?”

“You mean the fact that we’re shit mercenaries and bad at communicating with people?” Byleth raises an eyebrow.

The serious expressions on their faces breaks out into laughter and chuckles, and Jeralt swings an arm around Byleth to hold him close.

“Be careful, Leth,” Jeralt whispers. “I know you love those kids, but you’re my son. I won’t let you give your life up for them.”

“That’s my line,” Byleth fires back, his arms going around his father as well. “I’m not going to let you die. I’ll use as many Divine Pulses as possible.”

Jeralt chuckles. “Don’t count on it. M’ not gonna die and leave you alone.”

They separate, and Byleth isn’t sure whether he’s drunk off happiness or the alcohol circulating his body. His father is a heavy drinker, so he only carries around the really strong stuff that he likes. Byleth is no lightweight, but even two full flasks can do something to a stone.

He redirects his gaze to the stack of plans on his father’s desk and shakes his head. “What are we going to do about that?”

“I’ll keep these safe,” Jeralt waves his hand. “S’ probably better to burn them so no one finds out though. Can you remember everything?”

He frowns. Jeralt snickers. “Thought so. Luckily for you, I happen to have a better memory.”

“You forgot how many axes we had in stock the other day,” Byleth immediately ticks off a finger. “You also forgot to pay those tabs we have in Derdriu and Conand. I’m pretty half we’ve pissed off half of Fodlan’s bars by now.”

Jeralt grimaces, suddenly aware of how much debt his company must be in. He rubs the bridge of his nose. “Goddess, I wish Prina was here. That woman had the mind of a steel trap.”

“She’s also a money-grubbing witch,” Byleth adds. “Perfect for managing our finances. Why did you fire her and stick me with that job again?”

“Because she tried to kill Rim for gold, remember?” Jeralt gently pushes Byleth’s back. “Now, off you go. Get some shut eye before some impending disaster falls upon us.”

He pauses for a bit, before continuing. “And tell the kid, if he ever needs anyone to talk to, I’m here.”

Byleth is reminded of the strong pain that seized him in the middle of the night, and his hand goes up to squeeze his chest. “Yeah, I will.”

Jeralt smiles at him, the wrinkles around his eyes deepening.

* * *

He feels warmth burst inside of him; the biggest rush of power he’s ever felt coursing through his veins.

It doesn’t settle down for a while, but Byleth likes how it makes him feel.

* * *

Byleth says his goodbyes and walks out of the room, fully intent on heading back to his own place to collapse.

 _‘Sothis?’_ He asks. _‘You were awfully quiet.’_

“It was a private moment between you two,” Sothis voice is soft, motherly even. It’s a stark contrast from her shrill tone when she yells at him like a sibling would. “I did not wish to interrupt. Besides, I have another child to take care of, right here.”

_‘Is he still out?’_

“Unfortunately,” Sothis murmurs. “I suppose the night wore him out more than we thought. You sensed it as well, did you not?”

 _‘Father asked me if I had a nightmare,’_ Byleth thinks. _‘I think Yu had one.’_

“Then we agree,” Sothis sighs. “We must get him to tell us more about himself later. As of this point, we only know of his Personas and social links, but nothing of his life before he arrived. Perhaps he is homesick.”

Homesickness isn’t something Byleth is familiar with, but he tries to imagine himself falling into another world surrounded by unknown people, and he thinks he can understand.

He reaches the student dorms, and his room is only a few more steps away. Unfortunately, he runs into a certain skirt chaser before he can take another.

“AH, Professor!!!” He hears Sylvain shout from across the lawn. The boy’s voice is slightly high pitched, so Byleth tries to quicken his pace. He can hear the ginger shout more apologies as he practically runs towards Byleth and slings an arm around his shoulders, dragging him off to a more secluded place in the trees.

“Whew, you really saved me from a tight spot!” Sylvain says cheerfully. “I really thought my hand was a goner; who knew older women could be so feisty?”

“Sylvain,” Byleth greets, his tone flat. “Don’t mention it.”

“Well, I can’t just leave you without a form of gratitude! Say Professor, what do you say to a cup of tea as thanks?”

If he were to be a hundred percent honest, he isn’t really fond of tea. No matter how much Sothis told him he was just being dramatic, the endless tea parties back in his previous life were definitely a new form of torture, something he knows Jeralt would agree on. However, he does want to get to know his students better. He just wishes that they would pick other activities beside tea drinking.

So, with pretty strong alcohol running through his veins, Byleth agrees.

“Bergamot,” he suggests, prying himself out of Sylvain’s hold. Wait, doesn’t he have to accept a quest for Ferdinand first or something? And give Lorenz the tea set? But, can’t he just invite someone out for tea and borrow the set from them anyways? It’s not like he particularly cares about the design of the pot and cups anyway.

Yes, that sounds like a good idea.

“I’ll be back. Meet me at the gazebo in ten,” Byleth declares and rushes off, leaving Sylvain behind. He doesn’t see the bewildered look on his student’s face.

* * *

“Ferdinand.”

“Ah, you are the new professor of the Blue Lions, Byleth, am I right? To what do I owe the pleasure–”

“I think you’re amazing as a noble. You’re always sure of your decisions and execute them with grace. You’re going to be a great leader one day. Can I borrow that tea set you have there?”

“W-w-what? Wait Professor, I’m not quite sure of what you’re–”

“Thanks. I’ll return it after an hour or so.”

“Wait, Professor?!”

* * *

“Oh, hello there! You look unfamiliar! My name is–”

“Anna. Do you have any Bergamot tea leaves? And some hard cider?”

“Mm? And why–”

“Here’s six hundred gold. Give it.”

“– And here’s your purchase, dear customer! Thank you very much, and I hope to see you again soon~”

“Likewise.”

* * *

“So,” Byleth starts, pouring the tea into Sylvain’s cup. “Anything interesting happened recently?”

Sylvain is still in kind of a shock, which he seems to be ever since the new professor came to the academy. Byleth Eisner is a man, a little bit shorter than Sylvain but a lot more muscular than his outfit gives away, but Sylvain finds himself every bit interested in him as he normally would be in a girl.

“Well,” Sylvain starts, but nearly freezes when he sees Byleth pop open a flask to add something into his own cup. “Something very interesting is happening. Right now. In front of me. What are you doing, Professor?”

“Adding cider,” Byleth answers, like it was a universal fact to add alcohol to tea. He picks his cup up and sips at it, a satisfied expression taking over. Sylvain stares at it, half marveling at the openness in his professor’s face, half disgusted at him practically ruining his favorite blend.

Byleth notices this. “Is something wrong?’

“Wrong? No no,” Sylvain shakes his head and takes a sip of his own tea. “I was just wondering, if you don’t like tea, why did you agree to my invitation?”

Byleth takes a big sip before answering straightforwardly. “I wanted to get to know you. You’re one of mine now, isn’t it normal for a teacher to take interest in their students?”

Sylvain blinks. Byleth sips. A blue butterfly flutters and rests on their table, so Sylvain decides to stare at it. Is it his imagination, or is it glittering a little? Or maybe it’s not just his ears that are hallucinating.

“That phrasing could taken in many different ways, Professor,” Sylvain is sure he’s supposed to smile and laugh it off, but his face isn’t working very well now. He isn’t sure why.

Byleth shrugs. “I think you’re interesting. Tell me about yourself. Anything you’re comfortable with.”

“Oh?” Sylvain finally gets a hold of his teasing smirk. “Then you don’t mind if I talk about the beauties in the monastery? I think we’re quite lucky to be graced by so many gorgeous women, it’s a shame that no one seems to agree with me.”

He’s sure Byleth is going to wave him off, but again to his surprise, the man nods. “I don’t mind. If you want to talk about beauty, I’m all ears. I think you’re just as beautiful as any of the girls.”

Sylvain nearly spits out his tea. “What?!”

Byleth sips his tea. “You have fair skin, an attractive face, and you always smell like flowers for some reason. You’re also more observant and intelligent that you let others see, and I know you can accomplish amazing things once you put our mind to it. You’re plenty beautiful.”

Sylvain prides himself on always having something to say no matter the situation. He wishes he knows what to say now. “W-well, I didn’t know you thought so highly of me, Professor! If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to charm me!”

Byleth stares at him, deadly serious. “Is it working?”

Sylvain drops the tea cup he’s holding. It crashes onto the stone floor of the gazebo and breaks into pieces.

“…I’m going to have to buy a new set for Ferdinand now,” Byleth mutters. “Do you still want another cup?”

Sylvain bolts from his chair and stands straighter than he had ever in his entire life. “No, I think I’m all set for the day! Oh, would you look at that, I think that’s Ingrid pulling on Felix’s ear over there! I better go and see what they’re up to, see you Professor!”

He isn’t ashamed to admit that he ran. But he also can’t wait to share his experience with the others, and oh, he could just imagine the look on Dimitri’s face when that happens!

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Hanged Man Arcana…”**

* * *

“You are a fool, Byleth, a fool!!”

“…Hrg, what…”

_‘Good morning, Yu. Did you sleep well?’_

“…I think so. Why is Sothis shouting?”

“Because while you were asleep, this dastard decided to get piss-drunk in the middle of the day! The sun is still up, you buffoon!”

“Sothis, are you drunk?”

“Now why on Fodlan would you think that?!”

_‘You’re still charming when you curse like a sailor, Sothis.’_

“Shut your trap, you damn brick!”

“…I’m just going to let you two be.”

“Don’t you dare go back to sleep, Yu! You still have a lot to tell us, and no more secrets! I wish to hear talking!”

_‘We want to learn about you too, Yu. We’re worried about you.’_

“I’ll tell you when you’re both sober. Now please, can we go back to your room, Byleth?”

* * *

Byleth ends up spending more money than he thought. Who knew tea sets were so expensive? So, what if he had to bribe a shady looking figure lurking near the dorms to sell him a set that looked exactly like Ferdinand’s? At least he wouldn’t have to see the sad look on the teen when he returned an incomplete set.

Oh, the man also mentioned something about an abyss. Maybe he could check it out, preferably after the mock battle between houses.

After finishing up at Hanneman’s office and offering a few drops of blood, Byleth decides to wander around the grounds. His official teaching job doesn’t actually start after the mock battle, as Rhea wanted him to adjust to life at the monastery, so he has a lot of free time. He supposes he could just spend all day feeding the cats and dogs, or fish in the pond, or actually think of what he’s going to do to stop Edelgard from waging a large-scale war, to which he has no idea of how to.

“You could fold paper cranes?” Yu suggests as Byleth walks through the pretty gardens.

_‘How do you do that?’_

“I’ll teach you. It helps me to calm down, and time passes by a lot faster when you occupy yourself with small things,” Yu pauses, before continuing. “There’s a legend back home. If you fold a thousand cranes, the gods will grant one wish of yours. Eternal happiness, a long life without sickness, things like that.”

“Hm? That sounds intriguing,” Sothis hums. “You have gods in your world as well?”

“It depends on whether you believe in them or not,” Yu answers. “But seeing as I have Izanagi, I don’t think it’s too farfetched to believe that they exist.”

 _‘I want to learn,’_ Byleth thinks. _‘Will you teach me?’_

Yu chuckles. “Of course.”

Byleth isn’t so sure whether he’s getting better. Yu doesn’t tell them about the nightmare he had, and he looked strangely sad when he relayed Jeralt’s message to him. He hopes that folding a few ‘paper cranes’ will help Yu open up a little more, because Byleth doesn’t know how long it’ll take to fold a thousand on his own.

Byleth heads into his room to find a few used papers he has no need for anymore and takes them out. The weather is pleasant today, and maybe doing his activity outside would help him interact with some of his students, or, social links. He heads on over to the gazebo, taking a seat and a piece of paper.

_‘So, what do I do?’_

Yu first tells him to take off his gloves, to which he does so reluctantly. Yu starts to teach him slowly, and Byleth does his best to follow his instructions. He has ripped the paper a few times due to his clumsiness, and some folds aren’t even, but he feels a strange sense of accomplishment when he manages to finish one paper crane. Albeit, crumpled and looking like it was halfway to hell, but finished.

“You suck,” Yu says. Byleth has no choice but to agree with him. He starts folding another one.

“Where did you learn to do this?” Sothis asks. “I’ve never seen an art form like this before.”

“Most people in my country are taught how to do this when we’re children,” Yu answers. “I just liked doing it more than other people. I never actually got to finish a thousand though.”

_‘If you did now, what would you wish for?’_

Yu pauses, and Byleth gingerly folds the slightly crumpled paper to the best of his abilities.

“Isn’t it obvious?” Sothis scoffs. “To return home, is it not? Do not lie to me, Yu.”

“It’s a little late to make excuses, isn’t it?” Yu retorts. Byleth takes note of the tiredness he hears. “You’re not wrong, Sothis. I do miss my home.”

“Finally, I thought I would sprout gray hairs before you admit anything about yourself!”

“That’s a little unfair. I told you about Personas, didn’t I?”

“I meant your personal life, you child! Now, spit it out, I wish to hear about you. Anything is fine.”

 _‘Do you have parents?’_ Byleth decides to make things a little easier.

“They exist,” Yu answers. “But they don’t really care about me. You’re lucky, Byleth. Jeralt really loves you.”

Byleth smiles. For some reason, he finds himself doing that more often than usual. “I know.”

“Then pray tell, do you have a loved one?” Sothis asks curiously. “Or a family? And do not mistake me, I do not mean blood-related ones.”

Yu’s voice is heavy, but full of affection when he speaks. “I do.”

Byleth waits for him to speak, as does Sothis.

“…I used to live in a place called ‘Tokyo’,” Yu starts, his voice dry. “It’s a city full of people with buildings tall enough to scrape the sky. It’s the most convenient place back home, there’s always something to do, and everything you need can be bought just a few meters away. But I was lonely. I had no one to talk to, no one to mess around with. I felt empty.”

Byleth understands that feeling. The difference is that he never felt bothered by it. Before Sothis, before the Blue Lions, he had thought that he would always be empty, a husk of a human being. He was a demon, and he never felt like a human. But Yu was. He was born a human, raised as one, but he felt like a shell.

It’s strange, hearing someone else talk like that.

“When I was sixteen, my parents had to work overseas, so they sent me to live with my uncle and cousin,” Yu’s voice is lighter. “In the countryside, in a place called Inaba.”

“Inaba,” Byleth tests out the name quietly.

“Inaba,” Yu confirms. “My home. Where I met the most amazing people I will ever meet in my entire life.”

There’s so much warmth in his voice that Byleth’s hands pause in mid-fold. One of them goes up to grip at his chest, his bare hand squeezing against the fabric. He doesn’t know why, but he feels out of breath, strangely warm, and pained at the same time. Is this what Yu feels? He wonders if Sothis can feel it too. It’s so humane, soft and warm. His vision starts to blur.

“-fessor? Professor!”

A gust of wind slaps at his face, and Byleth snaps out of his trance. His eyes a little foggy, he wipes at them to refocus on the person who had called his name.

“Annette?” Byleth tilts his head, still a little disorientated. “What’s wrong?”

“Oh, I’m so sorry, Professor!” Annette frets, getting down on her knees to pick something up. “I didn’t mean to make such a mess!”

Byleth looks down to see what she was doing, only to spot his crumpled creations scattered along the grass. The wind must have blown them away, he deduces, and bends down to pick them up as well.

“Don’t worry,” Byleth reassures the girl. “It was an accident.”

“Still, I feel bad for interrupting you…” Annette apologizes guiltily. Her shoulders are sinking inward, looking very much like the rabbits he would see in the woods. Byleth is struck with the sudden urge to pet the small creature in front of him.

“Why don’t you do it?” Yu suggests. Byleth is a little taken aback at how calm the teen seems to sound after that ordeal. “I think it’ll make her happy.”

He doesn’t think twice.

Annette lets out a small squeak when his hands go up to touch her head. “P-p-professor?!”

“Be gentle, Byleth!” Sothis orders. “You cannot just mess up her hair like Jeralt does! Treat a woman’s hair like you do with a sword!”

“That’s a weird analogy.”

“That’s the only analogy that he would ever understand, Yu.”

He disagrees. He knows how to treat small animals with respect. He just never had the chance to pet another human before, not even in his previous life.

“You might be going through your second puberty,” Yu remarks.

There’s a second one?

“Um, Professor,” Annette’s voice is squeakier than normal. “Um, not to say I don’t appreciate the gesture, but, um, it would be nice if you told me why…?”

“You looked like a rabbit,” Byleth simply says. “You don’t have to look so guilty.”

Annette blinks up at him, and Byleth takes it as his cue to withdraw his hand. “Did you need anything else?”

“Oh, yes!” The small girl’s eyes brighten up. She fishes around in her skirt pocket before pulling out a translucent bag, presenting it to him. “Mercie was baking cookies for us, and she wanted you to have some too! You know, since you’re our professor and all!”

“I still haven’t taught you anything,” Byleth reminds her, gently accepting the gift. Her hands are small and smooth, not ragged or scarred. The Annette in the future didn’t exactly have hands with dirt smeared all over them, but the scars he had caught glimpses of were desolate on this younger version. He hopes she never gets them. “But thank you.”

Annette shakes her head fervently. “That’s not true! Remember the spar we had when we first met? You didn’t hold back and told us everything you thought we could improve on!” Annette giggles, her cheeks a little flushed. “I admit, I was pleasantly surprised! I’m really looking forward to your lessons, Professor!”

He hopes that she isn’t burning herself out at the library. “We have the mock battle first. I’ll try not to let you down.”

Annette laughs once more, looking down at the table where his paper cranes lie. “By the way Professor, may I ask what you were doing? I had spotted you doing something fascinating with the paper, and I might have stared longer than necessary.”

Her laugh turns sheepish in the end. He feels another smile pull at his lips.

“They’re called paper cranes. Want to fold them with me? If you’re not busy.”

“Really?” Annette lights up. “I would be honored if you taught me, Professor!”

Annette is bright, like a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. She’s eager and determined to fold the paper into a perfect shape of a ‘crane’ (despite both of them not really knowing how it looked like) but is as clumsy as Byleth is. Yu offers his advice from time to time while Sothis laughs at his poor attempts, but the time spent together makes his heart lighter.

They end up folding a total of ten cranes together, all of them looking like they’ve been through some form of torture.

He ends up calling them demon birds. Annette laughs the loudest she’s had that day.

* * *

A blue butterfly flutters above the two before disappearing into the wind. The glitter it leaves behind slowly descends, and the stone swallows it up.

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Lovers Arcana…”**

* * *

It’s time for the mock battle. Byleth’s leg doesn’t seem to stop shifting against the ground since he woke up. Even when he meets Dimitri at the training grounds, his hands keep fidgeting and he finds himself playing with his gloves or pulling at his cape’s sleeves.

“Ah, it’s finally time for the mock battle. I’m eager to put my skills to use. And you, Professor?” Dimitri’s tone is kind, with a layer of excitement hidden beneath.

Byleth runs his fingers across the material of his cape. “We’re going to win.”

A smile breaks out on the prince’s face. “Of course. I have high expectations for your command, I’m glad to see that you seem so energetic today. That said, I’ve no doubt it will take everything we’ve got to pull a victory. Our opponents are mighty, that much is certain. But I’m positive we can win as well.”

Byleth blinks, his mind replaying what Dimitri had said to him. “You think I’m energetic today?”

Dimitri looks a little surprised. “Well, yes. You seem a little more, pardon my words, spirited than usual. Your hand has been tugging at your clothes from the moment we met.”

Byleth drops his hand. This unrest was him being excited?

“Well, I can’t say he’s wrong,” Yu interrupts. “You do seem a little more flighty than usual. Battle jitters?”

“If Byleth out of all people have jitters,” Byleth can see Sothis roll her eyes. “Then I will gladly eat my hair.”

“Bet?”

“Stop pestering me about a futon, and we have a deal.”

“I’ll take it.”

“You have a good eye,” Byleth, instead, focuses on Dimitri. “I’m a little surprised you noticed.”

A soft flush appears on his pale skin. “Ah, well, I–”

“Hey there! Did we miss our invite to this strategy meeting? Oh, no worries – we’ll just join in now.”

Claude and Edelgard barges their way into the conversation without prompt, leading Dimitri to regain his composure. “Nice try, Claude, but I do not intend to let slip our strategies. Especially when we are up against such strong opponents as you two.”

“Well now! Kind words from his kingliness,” Claude’s tone is teasing, but good-natured as he turns to look at Edelgard. “If that’s the case, we’d better come up with some clever schemes so as not to disappoint. Right, Princess?”

“Right. No matter the tactics you devise, we will destroy you. The best you can hope for is to learn a thing or two.”

“‘Destroy us’, she says,” Sothis grumbles dangerously. Yu makes a warning sound, but Byleth doesn’t hear him.

“Not if there’s nothing left of you first,” Byleth blurts out unconsciously.

Three gazes are snapped to him immediately. Byleth stares back at them for a bit before he raises his hand to cover his mouth, keeping his expression as deadpan as possible.

“Don’t make that face,” Yu tries to say, but Byleth can hear his snickers perfectly fine.

_‘What face?’_

“That, ‘oh my, did I say that aloud’, kind of face.”

“I, for one, am satisfied,” Sothis hums.

_‘You would be.’_

“Well now,” Dimitri’s voice breaks a little, before he clears his throat. “There’s nothing wrong with a friendly rivalry, but let’s not get carried away. A rash attitude could be our undoing, after all.”

“Perhaps your time would be better spent preparing instead of worrying about the competition’s mindset,” Edelgard fires back, but her gaze is trained on Byleth. He narrows his stare back, challenging her to look away first.

“Hey now! If you three are getting this fired up before the battle even starts…it’ll make it that much easier for my class to sweep up a win. So please, carry on,” Claude’s voice is light, but Byleth isn’t deaf to sense the wariness underneath. He knows Dimitri is going to apologize, so he cuts in before he can.

“I like you all well enough, but we’re not going to lose.”

Yu whispers an observation that Sothis cackles at for some reason, so Byleth rolls with it.

“Edelgard, your ribbons make you look like a loli. Claude, your shoelace is untied.”

With that said, he leaves the three of them to finish their banter.

* * *

His gut tells him to add Sylvain and Annette in the battle roster no matter what. He isn’t sure why.

“You formed a link with them,” Yu explains. “It makes sense that you’d have someone close to you to guard your back.”

So, he does. He also adds Mercedes, as he needs somebody responsible to watch out if the attackers got into trouble. Felix isn’t very pleased, but Ashe somehow manages to convince him that watching the battle from a higher point of view will give them a better idea of what’s going on and will also be beneficial for future battles.

With Yu’s encouraging words and Sothis’s pestering, Byleth pets Ashe for being a good boy.

When the battle begins, Byleth is quick to send out orders. He’s fully aware of the strategy the Deers and the Eagles will take. He sends Dimitri and Mercedes to defeat Claude, advising them to take a small detour to avoid an ambush in the trees. He brings Sylvain and Annette with him, charging straight towards Edelgard.

He sees Dorothea ahead, her hands fizzling with electricity. He doesn’t want to give her a chance to unleash a bolt.

“Annette, launch a wind spell in my direction.”

“Wha – Professor?!”

“Now!”

Annette doesn’t ask anymore questions and does as she’s told, firing a gust of wind that hits against Byleth’s back. He’s prepared for it and launches himself forward, riding the boost to spring himself close to Dorothea in an instant. He uses the hilt of his sword to hit the girl’s solar plexus, hard enough to render her useless in battle, but not enough to actually do any permanent damage.

He hears Sylvain whistle to his right, impressed. “Woah, Professor, I didn’t know you could do something like that!”

“Be creative!” He calls back. “Now, focus! We still have more to go!”

Ferdinand and Hubert are next to approach them. He decides to leave them to his students as Annette unleashes a roar with a blast of sharp wind. Although her battle cry leaves much to be desired, he could admire the potential her spells had when it blew Ferdinand off his feet. Sylvain is no slouch either, his agility giving him the upper hand when it comes to dodging spells, and years of practicing with a lance served him well.

He sees Edelgard up ahead. For a moment, he doesn’t see the young girl with her hair down, but the one with horns around her head and dressed in red armor.

“Remember where you are,” he hears Yu’s voice.

“This is the present, not your past!” Sothis shouts.

“There can be no victory unless I defeat you. So be it!” He hears Edelgard shout as she charges to him, her axe ready.

“The same can be said,” Byleth murmurs, gripping his sword. He refuses to unsheathe it, he doesn’t need a blade to defeat this Edelgard. It’s almost laughable how easy it is to dodge her swings and slam his weapon into her gut. He hears her hack out a choked breath and leaves her to crumple to the ground, gasping for air.

“See you later,” he tilts his head, and rushes off to take down Manuela. He hears Annette’s cries of victory and Sylvain’s cheers, so he knows that they’re fine.

It proceeds as smoothly as can be, so his team rushes off to aid Dimitri’s group. Likewise, him and Mercedes managed to take down Lorenz and Ignatz, but they were struggling a little against Claude and Hilda. Mainly because Hilda was a lot stronger than either of them anticipated, and Claude was scuttering out of range, throwing taunts as he fired arrows at them.

“Sylvain, assist Dimitri with Hilda. Annette, use your wind to change the trajectory of Claude’s arrows.” he whispers to them, making sure his weapon is secure around his waist. “I’ll be right back.”

He jumps high and lands in the trees. It’s all instinct for him from there as he bounces from branch to branch, swiftly maneuvering through the small woods. He sees Hanneman in a small plain away from him, so he musters his power and jumps one final one, jetting straight towards the older man.

“Hm? What–?”

“Boo,” Byleth says as he lunges his fist towards the professor’s shoulder, knocking him down as he rips the tomb away from him. The man lets out a pained groan on the ground, but Byleth merely stares at him.

“Give?”

“Yes, unfortunately,” Hanneman grumbles. “Now, would you give that back to me?”

Byleth tosses the tomb back and rushes back to where his students are.

“Byleth,” Yu mutters. “I was wondering something.”

“Yeah?” Byleth murmurs back, deftly pouncing through the trees once more.

“Remember how you used one of my spells? Dia?”

“The healing one?”

“Yeah. Can you try using a spell, something offensive?”

“I know basic Reason spells.”

“Try one of them.”

Byleth pauses, closing his eyes to dig deep down. He’s never really used any of his magic, the Sword of the Creator was strong enough to take down anything. But as he reaches out, he thinks he can feel something fizzling in him, something warm and deadly.

He opens his eyes to see Claude huffing, his arrows almost out. Hilda is shouting at him a few feet away, frantically parrying Sylvain’s attacks while dodging Dimitri’s. It’s a wonder how the two of them are still in the battle; the cover of foliage worked miracles, he supposes.

He lets out a deep breath, squeezing his fists. He can see sparks form, the unfamiliar sensation of electricity running through his veins. He is more of fire person, but the prickling of lightning isn’t too bad either.

“Mazio,” Yu whispers, and Byleth registers.

He jumps from his position on top of a tree. As he falls in between the two Deer, he feels the power build up in him. It’s magic; it’s alive, it’s moving, and he cannot help a smile forming when he lets it free from his outstretched hands.

The bolts blast free and crashes into Claude and Hilda, immobilizing them immediately. Hilda lets out a scream as she falls, and Claude’s yell of pain is heard as well. Byleth is panting slightly, his arms still a little shaky, but he is unharmed. He slowly straightens his back as he looks around him, observing the damage he had done.

“Hilda, Claude!” He calls out. “Are you two alright?”

He hears groans and moans, but Claude holds up a thumb. “Never better, teach…”

“You so owe me ten favors, Claude…” Hilda groans from her position on the ground.

He lets out a breath of relief, knowing that he didn’t harm them too badly.

_‘Yu, was that–’_

“Yeah,” Yu’s a little out of breath. “Yeah.”

“You reckless idiots,” Sothis grumbles, sounding strangely tired as well. “Do plan beforehand, will you not?”

He is about to apologize when Sylvain barges into him, throwing an arm around his shoulders. “Professor! That was amazing!”

“It really was!” Annette rushes up to them, her eyes practically sparkling. “I didn’t know you were a spellcaster as well! Oh, that last lightning spell was incredible!”

“Amazing,” Dimitri sounds out of breath, staring at him with an indescribable emotion. “Truly. You surprise us all once again, Professor.”

“Are you unharmed, Professor?” Mercedes asks him gently. “I can heal you if you need me to?”

They all crowd around him, wonder and adoration in their gazes, and Byleth feels his mouth twitch.

Maybe he’s a little drunk off the electricity in his body, because he doesn’t think twice when he pulls the closest person into his arms. The others are not spared as well, because Byleth grabs their arms and squishes them to him, enveloping them in a group hug.

Annette lets out surprised squeaks, but she’s laughing. Mercedes is giggling as well, nuzzling her nose into the shorter girl’s shoulder. Sylvain’s shocked to silence for a while, but he’s laughing soon after, squeezing them back. Byleth tilts his head to see Dimitri, his face pressed into Byleth’s shoulder, frozen stiff. He gives him a one-armed squeeze, to which the boy jolts back into reality, his face flushed red.

“Pro-professor?!”

“Thank you,” he simply says, addressing all of them. “I’m glad you’re all safe.”

“-And that’s that! The winner of this mock battle is…The Blue Lion House!”

His father’s voice rings out through the battlegrounds, before Annette squeals in joy.

“We won! We won!”

“We really did,” Mercedes is quieter, but the happiness is palpable.

“It’s all thanks to you, Professor!” Sylvain grins, his smile so genuine and wide. 

It’s a lot. It’s so warm, and so full of emotion that he can’t help but smile.

They aren’t his cubs from his previous life, but they don’t have to be. Because no matter what, they are _his_ , and he will protect them to his dying breath.

“It’s because of all of you that we won,” Byleth says, looking at Dimitri, who is smiling broadly at his team as well.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So…long… I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It became a lot more than I planned it to be again, but there’s some fluffy Lions to warm your heart!
> 
> Headcanon of mine: When Byleth gets drunk, he becomes more talkative, makes a lot of gut-based decisions and unconsciously flirts with everyone around him. You can tell where I’m going with this ;DDD
> 
> Another headcanon: Byleth and Jeralt don't really remember their clients because they took on so many jobs. They refer to them by the order they accepted their requests, and they only remember the numbers that left a big impression on them, jerk or not.
> 
> Thank you all, BECAUSE WE HAVE SURPASSED A 100 KUDOS! Seriously, it makes me super happy to know that some people enjoy this idea as much as I do, and I’m really glad for all your support! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy the next chapter too!
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart: 
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 3  
> Magician – ??? – Rank ?  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 5  
> Lovers – Annette Fantine Dominic – Rank 2  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 2  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – ??? – Rank ?  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – Sylvain Jose Gautier – Rank 2  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – ??? – Rank ?  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 3  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 3


	6. Byleth: V / Yu: III

As like the time before, Byleth is swept up in a celebratory dinner that the Lions insist he attend. Not like he was planning to ditch them, there was food involved after all. Due to the war, he was hardly able to have a proper drool-inducing meal, and he had to admit, being able to feel how the cheese melts in one’s mouth is an extremely heavenly feeling.

He was almost about to beat his students to the dining hall but stopped when he saw Dimitri looking at him with a small smile on his face.

“Dimitri?” Byleth inquires, his body in mid-dash form. “Is something wrong?”

“Hm? Oh!” Dimitri shakes his head. “Apologies, I didn’t mean to stare. It’s just…you seem quite happy. I’m glad that our win is the reason for it.”

“The exact opposite of last time,” Sothis observes. “Who knew this day would come.”

Byleth allows a small smile to slip. “Of course. You mean a lot to me.”

Dimitri seems to choke on air at that moment. “Pardon?”

“The Blue Lions are important to me,” Byleth repeats, offering Dimitri a hand. “Should we get going? Dinner should be ready.”

Dimitri stares at Byleth’s open hand, before gently reaching out to grasp it. Dimitri’s hand is about the same size as Byleth’s, a lot smaller than the hand he is used to, but he squeezes back regardless and drags him to the dining hall.

He doesn’t notice Dimitri covering his face with his other hand, a shaky smile hidden behind it.

* * *

Yu stares at the scene presented in front of them, before turning back to Sothis.

“Really? Is he–”

“Yes,” Sothis moans, covering her face with her hands. “You cannot believe what I had to sit through. Be glad you’re only here for half of the ride!”

Yu opens his mouth, then decides against it and goes back to weaving braids into the smaller girl’s hair.

* * *

“Mm, this is so good!” Annette sighs in happiness, holding a hand to her cheek. “This really hits the spot!”

“A tasty meal after a hard day of work,” Mercedes giggles, dipping her spoon in her own dish.

“Ingrid, I don’t recall you moving as much as we did,” Sylvain teases the girl shoveling food into her mouth. She glares at him, but ultimately decides to focus on chewing instead of making a comment.

“Would you stop trying to take my share?” Felix practically yanks his tray away, Ingrid flushing a pale pink.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t eating much, so I had presumed you didn’t want anymore…”

On the other side of the table, another conversation was taking place.

“Your highness, is the cooking not to your liking?” Dedue asks, his brow crinkled lightly in worry.

“I can go to the cooks and ask for something else if needed!” Ashe pipes up.

“No, it’s fine,” Dimitri waves his hand. “I suppose I’m a little tired. It has been a long day.”

“Like a boar could ever get tired,” Felix snorts.

Despite all the chatter around him, Byleth finds himself less interested in that, and more interested by the food in front of him.

 _‘I have fulfilled my duty,’_ Byleth concludes, closing his eyes in bliss, savoring the onion soup. _‘Goodbye everyone.’_

“You’ve eaten here a hundred times before this day,” Sothis manifests beside him, slapping his head. It may be his imagination, but her hair seems a bit more complicated than before. “Don’t be so dramatic!”

“Byleth, don’t you feel like using a divine pulse now?” Yu suggests. “Maybe to rewind a few minutes before you started eating?”

“I’m not going to let you taste food before I can! Byleth, do not listen to him,” Sothis huffs, pulling at his cloak. Of course, her hand just phases through, but it’s the thought that counts. It’s been a while since she decided to take shape, so he lets her do whatever she wants.

Her astral form floating around him does remind him of something though.

Byleth shoves another spoonful in his mouth, chewing, thinking.

Oh, now he remembers.

“Persona,” he whispers, satisfied.

Yu snorts. Sothis titters angrily. “I am NOT–”

“Professor?” He focuses his attention on Annette, looking at him from across the table. “Did you say something?”

“Nothing,” Byleth shakes his head. He gulps down his food, a very small smile pulling at his lips.

Sylvain seems to have noticed his behavior, because he breaks away from his conversation with Ingrid to comment on it. “Wow, Professor, didn’t think you were the type to eat that much! You’ve practically inhaled the entire thing!”

He looks down at his bowl to realize Sylvain was right; he had finished his third bowl of the night. He didn’t even notice. He raises his head to look at him.

“When you’re on the road,” he pauses. “You never know when your last meal is going to be.”

Sothis facepalms.

For some reason, Ingrid is staring at him with something akin to horror in her eyes.

He stands up to get another dish, heading over to the cooks at the counter. He is browsing through the selection for today’s dinner, when he feels a jab to his side.

“Hey Teach!” Claude grins at him. “Congratulations on your win! Who knew you were so strong? Did you perhaps, carry the entire team on your own?”

“Claude,” Byleth replies before asking the cooks for cheesy verona stew. “I didn’t win on my own. My students are more than capable.”

“Of course, of course,” Claude waves his hand. “I’m just saying, if you didn’t sweep in at the last moment, who knows? We might have been the winners. Anyway, you look like you’re having fun, mind if I join in for a while?”

He isn’t sure what Claude is scheming, but he doesn’t have any particular reason to turn him down either. “It’s fine if the others are alright with it.”

“Are you sure?” He hears Yu ask, a hint of skepticism in his tone.

_‘I think I can handle it.’_

“Since when have you been able to _handle_ this boy?” Sothis floats around Claude as she pokes at the braid dangling from his head. “You’ve never even talked with him much.”

“Well, we have to start somewhere, I guess,” Yu remarks. “Who knows, maybe something good will come out of this.”

Before Byleth gets to ask what Yu means, Claude smiles back at him.

“Great!” Claude picks up his own tray as Byleth does, and they both make their way back to the Lion’s table. “Hey there, mind if I share a seat?”

“The leader of the Golden Deer?” Sylvain remarks, an eyebrow raised. Byleth doesn’t expect the guarded reaction. “To what do we owe the pleasure?”

Claude shrugs as they both sit down, Byleth already taking bites out of his food. “Just bumped into Teach over there. He’s an interesting person you know, no matter how much I complimented him, he kept giving the credit to all of you. He must treat you very well.”

“It’s true,” Byleth remarks in between bites. “You work well together despite not knowing much about each other. Annette, the intensity of your wind spells is getting better, you blew Ferdinand off his feet, and good work covering for Sylvain from the back. Sylvain, your lancework improved from the last time we spared. Your movements were sharper and faster, good on you. Hubert didn’t stand a chance.”

He swallows, licking his lips. “Dimitri, you were moving great as well. I saw how you took down Lorenz and Ignatz with just a sweep. Of course, thank you Mercedes, for healing the team and keeping a watchful eye. Dimitri was able to act freely knowing you had his back, I’m sure.”

Annette practically glows at the comment, her gaze turning to Byleth with joy. Mercedes giggles next to her as Sylvain makes another weird face, though he doesn’t seem dissatisfied. Dimitri is covering his mouth again, and Dedue is gently patting his shoulder with a strangly strong nod.

“Tch,” Felix scoffs. “Next time, be sure to put me in. I couldn’t stand waiting around while you lot show off.”

“Felix!” Ingrid frowns at the teen across her. “Don’t be so rude. The professor was just complimenting on how well our classmates did.”

“Unless of course, you’re just jealous that you didn’t get a chance to _show off_ ,” Sylvain intervenes cheekily, a teasing glint in his eyes. He continues before Felix gets the chance to yell at him. “I for one, am very flattered that you kept such a close eye on us, Professor. I’m sure his highness feels the same?”

Dimitri doesn’t answer, but a thump under the table sounds out and he suddenly jerks up straight. “Yes?!”

“I said,” Sylvain stresses, throwing an arm over Dimitri’s shoulder. “Don’t you feel happy that our dear professor cares so much for us?”

“I-I- of course!” Dimitri sputters. “If it weren’t for the professor–”

As Dimitri struggles to find his words under the strange gazes of his classmates, Byleth feels Claude nudge his side once more. “Huh, very interesting, don’t you think, Teach?”

Byleth raises an eyebrow, taking the last bite of his meal.

“You managed to gain so much adoration from your students, despite the short amount of time you’ve spent with them,” Claude remarks. “I’m a little surprised. You don’t seem like the social type.”

“I’m not,” Byleth responds. “But I care for them. Isn’t that enough?”

Claude looks at him with an indescribable emotion in his eyes. Byleth isn’t the calculative type, but he knows Claude is one. He can’t even begin to guess what the other party could be thinking.

“If we want him on our side,” Yu starts. “I think we should tell him that. I don’t think he needs another potential threat on his radar.”

_‘Would he believe us?’_

Sothis looks at Claude, scrunching her face together, before sighing and throwing her hands up. “You are not the only one who is aware of his mask. But we must try, I suppose.”

Byleth agrees. He puts down his spoon, redirecting his body to face the tanned teen.

“I don’t know what you’re planning, Claude,” Byleth drops his voice into a whisper. “But I don’t care if you don’t hurt them. I’ll help you if that’s what you want from me.”

Claude stills in place, his eyes widened with shock. Not a second later and his composed mask comes into place, but Byleth can see how his fingers are shaking ever so slightly.

“Oh?” A sly grin takes over Claude’s face, and he leans in. His emerald green eyes are glittering, a mix of curiosity and cautiousness reflected in them. “And what if I do hurt your precious little cubs?”

Byleth raises an eyebrow. Sothis scoffs, and Yu sighs. “I’ll kill you.”

A beat of silence passes.

The edges of Claude’s lips lift, and laughter spills out of them. Byleth takes a moment to stare at the almost vulnerable expression on his face. He’s never seen Claude be so open with him before. It’s not unwelcome, but very much unexpected.

The dark-skinned teen leans backwards as he practically cackles with glee, and he wipes the small tears appearing at the edge of his eyes. “Oh god, you really _ARE_ interesting! Do you have any plans to transfer to the Deer, or do I have to steal you myself?”

Loud shouts of disapproval are heard, and the two of them turn their heads to see that almost all of the Lions are standing, facing Claude with a hostility Byleth didn’t even know they could muster. Most of the other people in the dining are staring at them, but his students don’t seem to care.

Annette points a shaky finger at the other house leader. “Y-you! I knew you had other intentions! Well, we’re not letting you steal the professor! Not on our watch!”

“Hear, hear!” Sylvain chants, raising his fist in the air.

“He is the only one that proves a challenge to me,” Felix growls out. “I will not have him taken away.”

“Th-the professor is very kind to us!” Ashe shouts, his raised hands quivering slightly. “I wish to learn more from him, so I would appreciate him staying!”

“His highness values the professor very much,” Dedue intervenes. “I will not let someone else interfere with his happiness.”

“D-dedue?!” Dimitri sputters, but after Ingrid practically slaps him on the back, he straightens to frown at Claude once more. He clears his throat before speaking. “Claude, although I understand how remarkable an asset the professor is, I would prefer it if you would stop making unwanted advances on him. He has agreed to teach us, not the Deer.”

“Hmm?” Claude hums before standing as well, putting his hands on his hips. “Well, well, what an overprotective bunch of cubs we have here. It’s almost cute,” Claude snickers before looking down at Byleth. “Looks like we have to hold off our talk for now, eh Teach?”

He jumps out of the seat and gives them a once over. Byleth suspects he must be laughing on the inside, because the smile on his face hasn’t faded yet. “Well, I see Hilda over there charging at me, so I best be going! Wouldn’t want to disrupt your little celebration any more than I should, after all!”

Claude takes off, a cheeky grin on his face. From across the hall, Byleth can indeed see the pink haired girl run after the schemer, a fork in her hand. Byleth lifts his hands to his mouth, calling after the fleeing teen.

“Claude!”

Claude angles his head backwards ever so slightly.

“You should smile more!” Byleth shouts honestly. “It suits you!”

It could have been his imagination, but he thinks he sees Claude trip over a crack in the ground.

Sothis groans. Yu chokes, but silent snickers follow.

“Professor?!” Annette frowns at him while Mercedes lifts a hand to cover her mouth. “Oh my.”

“Do you really mean that, professor?!” Ashe gasps.

“Professor, are you serious?” Sylvain marches over to him to place him hands on Byleth’s shoulders, before proceeding to shake the living spirit out of him. “What are you doing? Don’t charm another house’s leader! You already have–”

Despite Dedue’s feeble efforts, Dimitri manages to throw an empty tray at Sylvain’s head, the metal crashing spectacularly into the side of his face. “Sylvain, please, shut up!”

“Dimitri!” Ingrid shouts, before covering her mouth. “I mean, your highness! Please hold back, we want Sylvain unconscious, not dead!”

“I say we let the boar do as he pleases.”

“Felix!”

Byleth catches Sylvain as he falls, his eyes completely rolled back into his head.

“That went well,” Yu comments.

_‘I think so too.’_

Sothis groans, practically tearing out her hair at this point. “Why do I put up with you two?”

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Sun Arcana…”**

* * *

After meeting with Rhea and Seteth, Byleth finds himself wandering the monastery. The moon is high in the night sky, and there are barely any other students around. It's quiet and deserted, something that Byleth doesn't mind. He should’ve been exhausted, considering the mock battle, but he finds himself wide awake. Instead of Sothis, it’s Yu that’s floating alongside him this time, requesting to have his turn at being an astral projection.

“This is weird,” Yu remarks for the umpteen time. “I think I like it.”

“You child,” Sothis huffs.

“You’re just pouting because it’s my turn.”

“I am NOT pouting! Don’t treat me like one of you!”

Byleth looks at Yu next to him, seeing the same blank face being reflected back at him. He crosses his arms and nods in satisfaction.

“Persona,” he says.

“I guess I really am your Persona now,” Yu mimics Byleth’s actions, crossing his arms as well. “Do you need me to fight off any shadows?”

“Shadows?” Byleth asks. “Why would I?”

Yu blinks in confusion, before the look shifted into one of understanding. “Sorry, I didn’t explain that part yet, did I.”

“You are leaving a lot of things unexplained, _Narukami_ ,” Sothis growls, obviously still miffed. Yu purses his lips.

“It’s weird hearing you say my last name. Stick to calling me Yu, would you?”

“You-”

“Yes, just like that.”

“What are shadows?” Byleth asks once more.

Yu floats down to stand next to him. It’s a little weird coming face to face with a person that only exists inside of him. “Shadows are another part deeply involved with Personas. Shadows are born from the emotions of humans as well, although they are the more negative aspects of a person. Shadows are the darkest part of you, the part that you don’t want to admit you have inside.”

He pauses, looking down. “Everyone has a shadow, but you only see a physical manifestation of it when you enter a cognitive world, if that makes sense. All Shadows aren't necessarily our enemies, but they will attack you, so we don’t really have any choice but to fight them.”

If it were any other person, they wouldn’t have noticed. But Byleth sees how Yu’s hands start shaking very subtly, and how his voice wavers and nearly cracks at some parts.

If it were the past Byleth, he probably would have done nothing even if he’d noticed these small things. But this Byleth, who knows Yu, who had the younger boy comfort him with gentle words, reaches out to grasp his hand.

It fades through, but Byleth keeps his hand afloat, hoping that Yu gets what he’s trying to do.

Yu raises his head, and his gray eyes meets with Byleth’s. Yu lets out a forced sigh.

“Sorry,” he murmurs. “This isn’t pleasant for me to talk about. It brings up memories.”

“Of your world?” Byleth asks.

He can hear Sothis almost chide him for being so straightforward, but Yu merely nods in response. “Yeah. It’s strange, because the reason the Investigation Team is so important to me is because of the Shadows.” Yu’s quiet laugh is a mix of nostalgia and bitterness. “My first social link was formed because of an encounter.”

Byleth wonders. He looks at Yu’s face and sees so many emotions he isn’t sure of. He doesn’t even know if Yu is aware of it, but when Byleth looks at him, it’s doesn’t feel like he’s looking at another person.

But Yu isn’t him, Byleth reasons to himself. Not really, anyway.

“Do you regret it?” Byleth asks quietly. “Meeting them. The… ‘Investigation Team’?”

Yu chuckles. “I could never.”

“Liar,” Sothis bites out. Her tone is harsh, and both Byleth and Yu are taken aback by it. “If you truly meant that, you would not look like…like _that._ Yu, do not think for a second that you can lie to me.”

Lying? Yu?

Byleth tries to observe the look on Yu’s face once more, but Yu jerks away from him. The action is so sudden that Byleth automatically puts a hand to the sword equipped at his waist, and he scans his environment immediately.

Something’s wrong, his instinct cries out.

The night, that was once as clear as crystal, is engulfed in a faint fog. He doesn’t know why he didn’t notice it before. The fog is piling up at his feet; while not enough to blind their sight, it is enough to make his gut churn.

“The fog,” Yu’s voice registers in Byleth’s mind. It takes a while for him to realize that’s horror he hears. “No. It can’t be.”

“Yu!” Sothis hisses. “What is this?! This is no natural phenomenon, it feels too different to be one!”

“Byleth,” Yu turns to grab Byleth’s shoulders. “Use the Pulse. Please, turn back time before something happens!”

“Yu,” Byleth tries to calm him down. “What is going on?”

“Byleth–” Yu’s eyes widen. “Look out!”

Years of being on the road trained him enough that he is able to duck when Yu says so. Something gurgling and growling lunges past him, landing in a pile of dark goop in front of them. Byleth raises his sword in a defensive stance as the pile of gurgling mass shifts. It takes on a round shape similar to a rock, black hands sprouting out and a red mask forming on its surface.

“Byleth!” Yu shouts. “Use magic! Any kind should be fine! This thing can resist physical attacks!”

 _‘Magic?’_ Byleth desperately tries to remember the few spells he learned, but before he can try to summon a flicker, the thing launches at him, hand outstretched. Byleth instinctively sidesteps and pulls out his blade, slashing and cutting off the monster’s hand.

The thing lets out a howl, but it doesn’t stop. It charges forward without any thought, solely focused on its intent of harming Byleth.

Seeing the unknown monster coming into contact with him, Byleth pulls the threads of time.

* * *

Yu finds himself in Byleth’s body, a strangled gasp escaping him. He jolts forward and lays a hand on the stone pillar near him, taking heavy breaths.

“Yu? Yu? Are you ok?” Byleth’s voice sounds out. It echoes a bit, causing a faint ringing in his ear, but Yu shakes his head and tries to get his senses back.

“I’m fine,” he chokes out. “Give me a minute. How much did we rewind?”

“No more than ten minutes,” Sothis answers. “You fainted the last time we did this, and it was just a mere hour. Are you certain you are fine?”

His vision is slowly returning, the faint feeling of retching slowly retreating. “Don’t worry. I’m ok. We have to get moving.”

Yu forces himself to stand straight, and to his relief, he finds that he can move without any repercussions. “Alright. Sothis, Byleth, did you notice when the fog started to come in?”

“I didn’t,” Byleth replies. “It appeared all of a sudden. I can’t believe I didn’t notice.”

“I as well,” Sothis comments, frustration in her tone. “What was all of that, Yu?!”

“A Shadow,” Yu answers, looking around for any clues, any hints that could help. To his frustration, he finds nothing out of the blue. The gazebo in the middle of the garden lays motionless, and there are no signs of mysterious fog pouring out from anywhere. “The fog, it’s a special fog that only exists in the TV world. It’s not supposed to manifest in the real world, unless–”

He pauses. The real world? Is this what this world was? Real?

Magic existed. Izanagi can appear without any problems. He digs deep and finds the comforting presence of his Persona sleeping inside, and knows that with a small tug, Izanagi would definitely appear. If he could call out his Personas, did that mean that Shadows could exist as well?

It isn’t impossible, Yu realizes with a growing horror. The fog, the Shadows, this world might have been part of the cognitive world in the first place. Maybe another world like the TV world existed, and he’s somehow entered it. But, what about Byleth? The Lions? Were they Shadows too? Like Teddie?

Is this world even real? What was he _doing_ here?

“–u!”

Where is everybody? Why is he alone? Didn’t he make a wish? Didn’t he pray so hard – for everything to be the way it used to? Didn’t he hope – dream – plead – that he would never be alone again?

“–u!”

Why?

“YU!”

Sothis appears in front of him, her hands outstretched to smack Yu’s – Byleth’s face. It goes through, but Yu feels a chill rake him from the top of his head to the ends of his toes. He blinks multiple times, trying to refocus – concentrate on anything else but his thoughts.

“Yu,” Sothis leans in, her green eyes sharp and clear. “Listen to me. We are in Fodlan, a world different from yours, but most definitely real. I refuse to believe anything else, so do not dare challenge me on this.”

“Fodlan,” Yu breathes out. “Right. Shadows. Fog. Students might be in danger.”

“Danger?” Byleth’s tone is serious. “Are they? From the Shadows?”

Yu swallows. “If the Shadows find them, then yes. They won’t hesitate to attack, I’m sure of it.”

“We have to go,” Byleth intervenes. “We have to stop this fog from appearing. How?”

“I don’t know,” Yu croaks, closing his eyes. “This world doesn’t have a TV, right? The fog could appear from anywhere if this is a cognitive world, I…I…”

“Yu, duck!”

Ten minutes have passed.

“IZANAGI!”

With a roar, his Persona appears in a bright flash of blue. Yu doesn’t even have to look as he shouts out a command.

“Zionga!”

A blast of lightning strikes the Shadow. The sound, the smell; everything is so familiar to him that he can imagine himself back in his world. The sickeningly yellow world with the fog everywhere, with his friends by his side, ever so strong and supportive. With them, he knows he has nothing to fear.

“Yu, more are coming!” Sothis screeches, tugging at his clothes. “Brandish your sword or cast more spells, hurry!”

“Yu,” Byleth’s voice is getting more panicked. “If you can’t take it, I’ll have to use a Pulse. You need to recover quickly, or we won’t stand a chance.”

He sucks in a deep breath and opens his eyes. Right now, he’s in control of Byleth’s body. He’s the one who needs to stay calm, to be the leader. He can’t panic, not now, not when three lives are on the line and he’s the only one keeping them alive.

He hears more growling, snarling. The black goop coming out from the ground is slowly morphing into more familiar monsters, with almost comically colorful masks. He puts a hand on his sword and pulls it out of its sheath, feeling the weight of a real sword. It’s lighter than he expected, and it’s very different from a katana.

“Yu, listen to me,” Byleth’s voice echoes. “Can you use this sword? Do you need me teach you?”

“I would like that sometime,” Yu whispers. “But I don’t think we have enough time. Don’t worry, I’m usually good at things like this.”

“Using a weapon?!”

“People used to call me a multi-talented genius.”

“Really?”

“YU–”

He breathes, calling for Izanagi once more. His Persona stands tall above him, eyes glinting a menacing yellow as it takes an offensive stance, just like its user.

He tightens his grip on the sword, and he charges.

* * *

The fog grows thicker by the second. The night seems to drag on forever, and he isn’t sure when it’ll end. No one seems to have noticed the new teacher going ham on some very strange monsters in the monastery though, for some reason, so he doesn’t have to worry about someone seeing his Persona.

Izanagi is as fierce as ever; a dark flash with lighting streaking around it in blazes, and the most comforting thing he sees. Sothis is still in astral form, fluttering around the battlefield to find clues to where the Shadows could be from, and to find any way of stopping them from manifesting. Byleth is keeping a careful eye on Yu’s surroundings, making sure that no Shadow gets too close before Yu can slash them down, or blast a bolt of lightning.

He feels a tinge of nostalgia. He feels like a team again, like he’s not alone anymore.

He shakes that thought away as he blasts away another Shadow, seeing it disappear into black particles. “Sothis! Did you find anything?”

“I can’t see!” Sothis shouts back, somewhere buried in the fog. “The fog is too thick!”

“We can use a Pulse to turn back an hour or so,” Byleth muses. “We can look around the monastery, try to stop this happening. My students – they could be in danger. We don’t know how far this fog has spread, someone else could be hurt already.”

“I think that’s the best option we have now,” Yu agrees. “Don’t mind me. I’ll be fine. It’s just an hour.”

“You fainted before just because of that hour!” Sothis finally appears, a deep scowl edged into her face. “The effects of the Pulse on you is still unknown! What if you _die_ , you fool!”

“But there’s nothing else we can do!” Yu shouts back, readjusting his grip to hack at another Shadow. “And these things aren’t stopping. We need to use a Pulse.”

Sothis bites her lip. “But – but –”

“Yu,” Byleth cuts in. “Are you sure?”

Yu, with a moment of clarity, realizes that he doesn’t mind. Not as much as before. Using a Pulse is harmful to him, the fact that he reacted so badly the first time was proof enough. Travelling back an hour – or more – could affect him in some unknown way. He could die. But if they didn’t do this, they would be trapped here for god knows how long, and the beat of a pulse that isn’t his tells him enough; Byleth was worried sick about his students.

Dimitri, Sylvain and Annette. Byleth’s still new and fragile social links.

Dedue, Ashe, Mercedes, Ingrid, Felix. His yet to be links, but Yu knows they are next.

Jeralt, his father, his anchor. Claude, the enigma, the unpredictable card. They are all Byleth’s people, and to Yu, Byleth was already one of his the moment he felt that pulse between them.

He wants to go home, to Inaba. But Byleth is here, and he has a life that he so desperately wants to live, to set things right. How could Yu deprive him of that?

“I’m sure,” Yu tells them. “Pull the lever, whenever you’re ready.”

Yu shuts his eyes, completely ready to pass out once again.

A warmth bursts fiercely in his heart, and he bites his lip in resolution.

He doesn’t expect his surroundings to turn a pitch black all of a sudden, and the surprising sensation of falling – falling – straight _down_ –

He lands harshly onto something very soft and plush.

“Welcome.”

And a very _familiar_ voice.

Yu snaps his eyes open to see his surroundings covered in a faint blue. The all too familiar bar on the side, the couch he’s sitting on and the one next to him – but there’s a throne made of stone that sits high on a long stairwell, lonely and empty. The blue light coming from the dimly lit ceiling, the sound of a piano playing somewhere deep in the dark accompanied by a haunting opera – he knows this place.

And he knows the woman in front of him, smiling down with golden eyes that shine in the dark.

“It’s pleasing to see a familiar face once again,” Margaret greets, her eyes narrowed warmly. “And I see you’ve brought some guests.”

Yu hears a loud, high pitched whine to his left, and a lower groan sound out to his right. He looks to his sides and ends up staring at them.

Byleth and Sothis. They’re here with him, their normal, physical looking selves. He looks down and sees his body, Yasogami uniform and all. He searches the pockets on his pants to find his TV glasses still in there; everything is the same.

“Yu…? Byleth…?” Sothis croaks, opening her eyes and squinting. She blinks several times and pats the soft cushions beside her. She finally realizes Margaret and Yu are staring at her, to which she jumps in surprise.

“What – WHAT?!”

“Sothis, Yu,” Byleth pushes himself up next, his eyes snapping open at the strange feeling below his palms. He spends a few seconds staring at the dark blue cushions before raising his head, looking around. His face is blank, but Yu’s spent his whole life looking at that expression, so he knows that Byleth is more confused than he shows.

He settles staring back at Margaret. “Who are you?”

“I am Margaret, a resident of the Velvet Room,” she answers smoothly. “And you?”

“Byleth,” he nods his head at her. “Byleth Eisner. Can we go back now? My students might be in trouble.”

Despite all the swirling emotions inside of him, Narukami Yu couldn’t help but snort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the really long wait! To save you all from the gruesome details, I kind of injured both of my hands and I couldn’t type much without the pain interfering. They’ve kinda recovered, so I managed to pump this out! Yay!
> 
> I really love Claude. He's just too fun to write. As much as I love Dimitri, Claude will always be my number one. Why I made the main pairing Dimileth? Because the frustrating romantic adventures of an emotionally dense brick and a whipped prince is just too cute.
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 4  
> Magician – ??? – Rank ?  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 5  
> Lovers – Annette Fantine Dominic – Rank 2  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 2  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – ??? – Rank ?  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – Sylvain Jose Gautier – Rank 2  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – Claude von Riegan – Rank 1  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 3  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 4


	7. Yu: IV/ Byleth: VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Velvet Room. Garreg Mach Monastery.  
> Events: What are Shadows? Also, Byleth drinks flower juice.

As Byleth starts to stand from his position on the couch, Yu reaches out to stop him.

“Wait, Byleth,” Yu purses his lips. “Don’t go rushing off. We don’t exactly know where we are – well, kind of – but I’d rather we know what we’re getting into before taking action.”

“Our world is overrun by a strange fog with monsters,” Sothis interrupts, putting her hand on Yu’s arm. “And you tell us to wait?”

Yu narrows his eyes. “Yes.”

Byleth looks back, conflict swirling in his eyes. Thankfully, the silence doesn’t go on for so long.

“Do not worry,” a voice pipes up from behind Margaret. “This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a ‘contract’ may enter. And it seems that you are, or rather, one of ‘you’.”

Margaret diligently shuffles to the side, revealing an elderly man. He’s sitting at the base of the long stairs on a single comfort chair. He’s hunched over, his elbows on the small table in front of him with a face splitting grin plastered on, and Yu lets out a sigh of relief.

He can’t mistake that nose. His nose is still as long as ever.

It’s really Igor.

Byleth makes a sudden choking sound.

Sothis snorts before covering her mouth with her hand. _‘Yu, do not make me laugh like that!’_

_‘You can hear me?”_

_‘I can, too,’_ Byleth adds in, his voice strangely strangled, like he’s trying to hold back a laugh.

“Esteemed guests, I am Igor,” Igor gestures to Sothis and Byleth. “Now, why don’t you introduce yourselves? And then we shall discuss the finer matters, yes?”

The atmosphere grows heavy with just that one sentence. To Igor’s statement, Sothis straightens. The young look of a girl is gone from her face, replaced by something older, something more ancient. “I am Sothis, the Beginning. And you are no regular people. Who are you, or shall I ask, what are you?”

Igor’s expression doesn’t change, nor does Margaret. “We are merely residents living in this realm, somewhere between dream and reality. Do not worry, as time flows differently between realms. I would assume that not even an hour will have passed when you return to your world.”

Sothis stiffens, her expression slowly shifting into a glare. “Do you expect me to believe that you are beings capable of manipulating time?”

“Believe what you must,” Igor waves his hand. “We only exist to assist those who enter this room, and it so happens that one of ours is merged with you. Now, may I ask the name of the gentleman beside you?”

“Byleth Eisner,” Byleth cuts in, his fists lightly clenched by his sides as he stares the residents down. “Nice to meet you.”

“Igor, Margaret,” Yu steps in before anyone could say anything else. “Are we in the Velvet Room?”

“That is correct, however, this is not the Velvet Room that you are familiar with,” Margaret answers, her golden eyes seemingly piercing through his soul. “This is the Velvet Room of this realm, not the one that you have come from. As such, how it appears to you is slightly different as well, seeing as we have not only one, but three guests.”

 _That explains the big throne up there,_ Yu thinks, redirecting his gaze up.

 _That is MY seat,_ Sothis grumbles, crossing her arms over her chest. _Why am I not up there?!_

 _I can throw you up there if you want,_ Byleth offers. _You probably don’t weigh much._

 _You can throw her American football style,_ Yu inputs. _Or like, a child-sized javelin._

_I think I can._

Sothis reaches over to hit them both in the back of their heads. “Would you two cut it out?! Do not treat me as if I cannot hear you!”

As Byleth and Yu rub their heads, Yu doesn’t miss the amusement flashing in Margaret’s eyes. Igor is undisturbed as usual, and Yu still can’t tell what the old man is thinking.

“Now, I assume you have questions, esteemed guests. We will answer them to the best of our abilities, however, to accept them or not, is entirely up to you,” Igor chuckles, a hissy sound that Yu somehow finds familiar.

“Then I shall start,” the glare returns to Sothis’s eyes. “Where exactly are we? What is this ‘Velvet Room’ you speak of? How did we get here? If you are acquainted with Yu, I don’t suppose you know about the strange monsters called ‘Shadows’?”

Margaret raises a dainty eyebrow, but a faint smile is still there. “My my, so many questions. Very well. You are currently in a space between consciousness and subconsciousness, otherwise known as the ‘Velvet Room’. This realm is connected to your world, Byleth and Sothis, however, to say that this room is connected to my original guest’s is also true.”

“But, it’s because of me that these two can see the room, and why we all entered it together,” Yu guesses.

Margaret nods. “Indeed. As to how you came here, I am sorry to say that I am not aware of it either. Perhaps recalling your actions before can serve as a clue.”

“For your final question,” the grin on Igor’s face widens ever so slightly. “Shadows are the darkest part of a human being, and they take on shapes in a realm similar to the one we are in now. In order to combat these beings, one must obtain a power called ‘Persona’, a manifestation of a human’s soul, a ‘mask’ to face hardship.”

Igor looks directly at Yu as he speaks. “Like what you call the TV world, it is assumed that Shadows only form in a cognitive realm, and they bear no harm to people in the real world.”

“But they appeared in our world,” Byleth interrupts, gesturing to him and Sothis. “We didn’t enter another ‘realm’.”

“Did we?” Yu murmurs, furrowing his eyebrows. “How long did we fight those Shadows? Even if it was late at night, don’t you think it was weird that no one noticed us? I’d expect at least Seteth to come flying.”

Byleth pauses.

Sothis lets out a grunt, readjusting her position on the cushions to prop up an arm, resting her head on her hand. “If we perhaps did enter this ‘cognitive world’, how? If I recall correctly, we were just strolling down the garden in Garreg Mach. There was nothing out of place when we rewound ten minutes before as well.”

“The power to rewind time,” Igor murmurs. “How interesting. I suppose I should inform you of a strange phenomenon I witnessed a few days ago.”

Three heads snapped to the old man sitting on a chair.

“A strong burst of energy had torn through the space of the Velvet Room. Since then, I have felt the space in between our realm and the conscious world…shrink, I suppose. The barrier that only few can cross is slowly disappearing, cracking. I believe that you have a faint idea of what I’m talking about, no?”

A strong energy. Something tearing through worlds, something that would be normally be impossible had happened. Something like what _they_ went through.

“When I entered your body,” Yu slowly turns to look at Byleth, the other man doing the same. “Something must have happened to that ‘barrier’…I think?”

“The Divine Pulse,” Byleth murmurs. “When I died at Enbarr, Sothis used the Pulse and rewound time until the day we met the lords, and Yu just appeared in my mind. That could be a ‘strong energy’ too, right?”

“Not only that,” Margaret speaks up, her eyes narrowing at Yu. Yu gulps at the intensity in her gaze, something uncomfortable wiggling in him. “That isn’t the only reason why he managed to enter your body. One pull isn’t strong enough to snatch a soul from their mortal body.”

So, it had something to do with him as well, Yu thinks. Something that he did. What was he doing before he woke up in the holy tomb? Why is it that…he can’t seem to remember?

Yu flinches a little when he feels Margaret touch his shoulder. “Do you remember what you were doing before you entered Byleth’s body?”

Sothis and Byleth looks at him. Yu shakes his head, his hands slightly trembling.

“I…I don’t, not really. Somewhere…happy, I think? It’s strange, it’s not like I forgot about Inaba, I still remember my friends,” Yu starts, closing his eyes, trying to remember. The happy smiles Nanako had given him, the warmth the Investigation Team gifted him, the soft happiness he felt every time Yosuke called him ‘partner’.

The memories are still deeply engraved in him. He could never forget them. But the memories of his final day there, it’s as if a deep fog had settled into the depts of his brain, heavy and muddled.

“But, the last day, my last day at Inaba, I,” Yu brings a hand up to his head. “I can’t…not really –”

He feels a warmth on his hand. He breaks away from his thoughts, and finds a gloved hand squeezing his own gently.

“It’s okay,” Byleth tells him, mouth pressed into a thin line. “It’ll be fine.”

Sothis scoots over, wrapping her arms around Yu’s shoulders. “Byleth is right. Yu, do you remember what you said to us the first time you met us?”

Yu tilts his head in confusion.

“You mentioned something about ‘restarting your journey,” Yu vaguely remembers saying something like that. He thinks Byleth had brought this point up before. “Do you remember doing anything of the sort? Do you have an ability like me?”

“Time travel?” Yu looks at Sothis in disbelief. “Personas are powerful, but they’re not–”

 _Gods,_ he was going to say. Why did that sound so strange?

He doesn’t notice the look his two friends share before Sothis squeezes his shoulders again. “Do not fret, Yu. There is no need to strain yourself now, we have time. Make no mistake, we will definitely aid you in your return. If you could come to our world, there is a way to go back.”

Sothis shoots a look at the two residents of the room. “Correct?”

Margaret steps away from them, bowing her head slightly. “We will do our best to investigate the cause of this matter.”

Not a certainty, but a chance. He’ll take that over zero percent any day.

Yu takes a deep breath, looking up to see Igor watching over them. “Igor, can we enter the Velvet Room from now on? Like how I used to?”

“You are in possession of a key, so I believe that you may. The services we offer will be available to all of you as well,” Igor answers.

“Services?” Sothis cocks her head to the side.

“Fusing. In my world, when we fought Shadows, sometimes they dropped cards that contain Personas. I used to collect them and come to the Velvet Room to fuse new, stronger ones,” Yu holds out his hand, concentrating. He feels the pull of his Persona, something deep in him shifting and taking shape into a card showing Izanagi.

He holds it out to Byleth and Sothis. “When I crush this, the Persona of my choice comes out, and I fight the Shadows with them. In your world, I don’t have to do that, for some reason.”

“Different worlds have different rules,” Igor inputs. “In the one that you originated from, ‘magic’ only exists in one’s mind. That is the reason Personas and magic exists in the cognitive realm, because it is its own type of ‘magic’.”

“So, Yu’s Persona is considered as magic in our realm,” Sothis murmurs, crossing her arms in thought. “Which is why ‘I-zana-gi’ can appear, and why Byleth can use a fusion of his and Yu’s version of magic. ‘Di-a’ and ‘Maz-io’, was it not?”

Yu ignores the mispronunciations and nods.

“Can I use Personas too?” Byleth asks, looking at Igor, something akin to excitement glimmering faintly in his eyes. “Can I use ‘Iza-na-gi’?”

“You yourself do not possess the ‘Wild Card’,” Igor answers smoothly, waving his hands. A deck of cards appears out of nowhere, and Igor starts to shuffle them in his gloved hands. “However, you, Byleth Eisner, are a very interesting person. As well as the young lady beside you, or should I say, goddess?”

Sothis narrows her gaze. “You know of me?”

“I can _see_ what you are,” Igor answers, taking out a card of the deck to show it to them. It’s a card Yu has never seen before; purple, green and blue with a woman holding a staff in the middle, the number ‘XX’ on the bottom of the card. “And you are both very intriguing beings. While your heart is frozen, you are alive because of the power the goddess that resides in you. She is you, and you are her. Is that not what a Persona is?”

Byleth slowly turns to look at Sothis, his head tilted in thought. Sothis herself seems distracted, her face set in a thoughtful expression. Yu can hear their voices swirl around in his mind, muttering, thinking, so he swats them away. He doesn’t want to totally invade their privacy, even if that’s what he does in Byleth’s mind.

“And because our guest is residing in your soul,” Igor’s smile widens ever so slightly. “I believe you do have the power to use his abilities as your bond grows stronger. The strength of the Wild card is in their bonds, never forget that.”

Never forget, Yu repeats to himself. The bond of his friends, the bonds Byleth will form, the bond the three of them share. Those links will be their strength, and Yu will not let Byleth and Sothis disappear from his life.

Yu pushes himself off the couch, standing up. He bows deeply.

“Thank you for answering our questions. I’ll admit, I still have many things I’m confused about, but I think we can figure them out with your help.”

“Of course,” Margaret responds. “We will always be delighted to serve you. The exit is right behind you. I pray that you will find the way back safely.”

“Take care, esteemed guests,” Igor says. Yu lifts his head and sees the smile on the old man’s face dim ever so slightly, but it returned so fast it might have been an illusion. “I sense a deep darkness coming from your world. You’d best be careful not to get trapped in its claws.”

Yu nods and turns back to look at Byleth and Sothis. He holds out his hands to them, a small smile on his face.

“We’ll figure this out together,” Yu tells them, hoping they can’t hear the way his heart is beating in anxiousness. “Time travel, dimension hopping and all.”

Sothis snorts, reaching out to take his hand. “Of course. Do not underestimate me, fool.”

Byleth takes his hand as well, pulling himself up. Yu sends one final look behind his back, sensing the gaze of familiar faces. Although they were far too professional to be seen as friends, somewhere in Yu feels relieved that he managed to meet them again. There are people that he knows, and for now, that’s enough.

Yu walks away, still holding Byleth and Sothis’s hands. He feels a strong squeeze from both of them, and before they know it, a bright light engulfs them, taking them away.

* * *

When Byleth opens his eyes, it is still night. He wiggles his fingers, shuffles his feet, and realizes that he’s back in control. Looking down, he notices that he’s leaning on a pillar of the gazebo in the Monastery’s gardens. He pushes himself up, blinking away the slight dizziness in his head.

 _‘So, that happened,’_ Byleth calls for Sothis and Yu. Hearing two collective groans in his head, he knows that it wasn’t a dream. The strange people called Igor and Margaret, the ‘Velvet Room’, it was all real.

“It did,” Yu agrees. “Look around you. Do you see a big, glowing, blue door anywhere?”

 _‘Big glowing…blue door?’_ Byleth looks around. Immediately, he notices something very, very odd.

He stares blankly at what is he’s sure to be a big, glowing, blue door shining on the stone ground of the supposedly normal gazebo. _‘There it is.’_

“We can probably go the Velvet Room through there,” Yu explains. “Though in my experience, it’s supposed to be floating in the air, not on the ground.”

“Floating doors,” Sothis sighs. “What has the world come to. Do be careful not to fall through by accident, understood, Byleth?”

 _‘I’m not that careless,’_ Byleth looks up, seeing the white moon shine in the dark sky. _‘It’s still night. The long nose wasn’t lying when he said nothing changed.’_

He looks around once more, noticing that there was no strange fog, nor black blobs trying to kill them in said fog. _‘We’re safe, for now.’_

Yu snorts at that. “Well, we’d better look for a way to enter the cognitive world soon. If we just slipped in by accident, maybe the other students could too.”

The moment the word ‘students’ pass by Byleth’s mind, the image of his cubs come rushing. A spike of worry hits him. _‘I have to check on them.’_

“It’s the dead of night, what are you thinking?!” Sothis exclaims, but Byleth is already walking towards the direction of the dorms. He has to make sure they are safe, he doesn’t think he can sleep if one of those ‘Shadows’ managed to slip through and harm his students.

He listens for any suspicious sounds, but he doesn’t hear anything besides the wind ruffling the grass and the slight cries of bugs. He approaches the dorms quietly, sneaking to look through the windows to make sure no one is missing. He makes sure his students on the first floor are resting safely, before climbing up onto a nearby tree to check on the ones on the second floor.

He hides himself well, his dark clothes blending into the night. He sighs in relief when he sees that all his students are in their rooms, unhurt and sleeping.

Or so he thinks when he spots something shift in Dimitri’s room.

His hand automatically goes to the dagger on his hip. He narrows his eyes, watching closely. The thing shifting seems to be another person – for a brief moment, Byleth thinks of ‘Shadows’ – before a small light flickers into place. The candle, now lit, shows the tired face of one blonde prince as he wipes away at his eyes.

_‘Dimitri?’_

An invasion of privacy, Byleth is aware, but his life as a mercenary didn’t leave much room to care. The important thing was whether Dimitri is safe or not; if the boy ever found out his teacher had been sneaking around watching him at night, well, that time would be then.

Dimitri didn’t seem to be hurt or anything, just tired. He rubs his eyes a few more times, letting out a deep sigh, before heading over to his desk. He pulls out a few books, taking out his writing materials, and Byleth finally tears his eyes away.

He silently climbs down from the tree, slinking back into his own room without anyone noticing. When he closes the doors, he finally lets out a small sigh, ditching his coat to toss it over his chair.

“He can’t sleep, can he?” Yu mutters. Byleth agrees. He knows that Dimitri couldn’t sleep much back in his first life, so he still must’ve been haunted by the ghosts he sees. Byleth should talk to him or get Dimitri to come to him about it. He isn’t so sure which is better.

“The young one needs help,” Sothis says. “But I’m afraid it would not do well if you go about it directly. Perhaps a few bonding sessions are required.”

More tea parties, Byleth feels a silent dread. He has to suffer another lifetime of leaf juice.

“I have to buy more cider from Anna,” Byleth says under his breath, stripping off his armor until he’s more comfortable for sleeping. He slips into his bed, reaching under his pillow to find his dagger still there, safe and ready to protect him.

The Velvet Room incident must have taken more out of him than he thought, because the moment his eyes close, his brain shuts down.

* * *

The next day comes, and Byleth wakes up when he feels a hand poke his cheek. Letting out a disgruntled sigh, Byleth tries his best to swat the offending appendage away. Whispers soon join the poking, as well as an excited voice calling his name, so Byleth scrunches open his eyes to look up at his assailant groggily.

“What is it…Sothis?”

The goddess lets out a small giggle, floating around in the air before coming back to ruffle his hair.

Wait. Byleth blinks, still staring at her with half of his face buried into his pillow. She touched him?

“Yes, I did, must you be so slow?” Sothis titters, the smile on her face widening. “This is such a strange phenomenon! Sadly, I am only capable of making physical contact with you and nothing else, but this is a pleasant surprise!”

“Why?” Byleth manages to get out.

“Cognitive world, Velvet Room, Persona stuff,” Yu inputs, his voice sounding a little tired as well. “Probably best not to think too much. Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth…or does that saying counts?”

Sothis huffs at Yu’s words, but impatiently pulls on Byleth’s sleeve. “Now, wake up! The sun has risen, and you still look dead as a potato. It’d be best if you washed yourself up before presenting that face to any of your students.”

Byleth mutters something into his pillow.

“Wash that mouth of yours as well!”

“Alright,” he relents to the small girl’s persistent prodding, finally getting up. “Is it time for me to act like a teacher yet?”

“Your official lessons start on the twelfth of the Harpstring Moon,” Sothis lets go of Byleth to float towards the calendar that is pinned on the wall of his room. “However, I do not see any reason not to bond with your students before then. You might as well find more social links while you have time to gallivant around the Monastery. Now, hurry up!”

Prodded by Sothis, Byleth goes by his morning duties. It doesn’t take him long to hide all his weapons in his clothing, clicking his armor into place as he sweeps his coat over his shoulders. He squints a little as he looks into the mirror, running a hand through his dark hair before Sothis stops him.

“Wait, I have an idea!” She floats above him, taking out a pink cloth from her hair. The braid unfolds messily, but she doesn’t seem to mind, burying her hands in his locks instead. He blinks as he watches the young girl twist and mold his hair, surprisingly without pain. She lets out a satisfied huff and let go, putting her hands to her hips as she marvels at her work.

She turns to him with twinkling eyes.

“What do you think?”

His hair has a single braid on the side, molded nicely with Sothis’s cloth. It reminds him a little of Claude, the way it’s hanging near his ear, but he doesn’t find it weird. He might even like it.

“You look a little more like each other now,” Yu observes. “I think it looks nice.”

Byleth nods in approval. Sothis smiles widely at their agreement.

“Good! Now, let us be off!”

Byleth straightens and heads for the door, Sothis following.

The sun outside is bright and warm, unlike the coldness of the night before. He can hear some students chatting nearby, the sound of feet shuffling on grass. There are even a few cries from stray cats nearby, something that catches Yu’s attention immediately.

“There’s a cat,” Yu states. “Where is it?”

 _‘Over there,’_ Byleth tilts his head to the side, seeing a small cat lying around in the grass. It looks content by the way it’s basking in the sunlight; eyes closed, mouth open in a wide yawn.

He doesn’t know if it’s Yu or him, but he can’t resist the urge to bend down to pet it. The cat accepts the head pats, and even allows Byleth to rub its underbelly. The fur is soft enough that he can tell even through his gloves, and he can feel his worries melt away every second.

 _‘Cat,’_ Byleth thinks. _‘This one will be Cat.’_

“I think it should start with a ‘k’, or it’ll get confusing.”

_‘Good idea. Kat it is.’_

“What are you talking about?! It’s a cat, you can’t just name it Kat! You’d best be calling your knife ‘daggar’ at this rate!” Sothis floats around them, her eyes flittering to the purring feline and otherwhere else.

Byleth’s puts a hand on his dagger defensively. _‘She’s Lila.’_

Sothis slaps her hand against her forehead.

“Professor?” A tentative voice calls out. “Um, what are you doing?”

Byleth lifts his gaze to see curious pale eyes glancing at him. Ashe is holding a book to his chest, cradling it carefully as he bends down to see what Byleth had been doing. His eyes widen when he spots the cat, and a smile breaks out on his face.

“Oh, it’s really cute, Professor! I can see why you didn’t notice me calling your name.”

Byleth blinks, slowly looking at Sothis. She avoids his gaze, pursing her lips as she folds her hands behind her back innocently.

“Never underestimate the power of cats,” Yu says decisively.

Byleth could agree with that.

He lifts his hand from Kat, standing up to look at Ashe. “Do you need something?”

“Oh, no!” Ashe stands as well, straightening up dutifully. “I was just on my way to the library and I happened to spot you. I just wanted to say good morning!”

“Good morning,” Byleth greets the smaller boy. Ashe smiles back a little shyly, and Byleth directs his attention to the book in his hand.

“What’s that?”

“Oh, this?” Ashe flips the book to show it to him. The front cover is simple, blue with the title ‘Sword of Kyphon’ intricately written on the top. Ashe’s eyes are practically sparkling as he looks up at Byleth.

“I borrowed it from the library yesterday, Professor! It’s really interesting, it’s a story about a warrior named Kyphon, and his journey on making his best friend to become King. As far as I read, Kyphon really seems to be an amazing knight, he’s loyal and brave, and he never gives up no matter the circumstances!”

Ashe is practically vibrating with excitement at this point. “I can’t wait to read the rest, so I was planning to finish this up at the library!”

A small smile spill through Byleth’s indifferent mask. “You read fast.”

Ashe’s freckled cheeks color slightly. “Ah, well, anyone would be eager to read the rest of this story! It’s really intriguing!”

The boy’s love for stories of knighthood never had an end, Byleth thinks fondly as he watches his student talk with joy.

“He reminds me of my friend,” Yu whispers softly, something Sothis catches.

“Really? You knew someone like him?”

“Well, kind of. She loves watching movies about martial arts and she has a whole load of DVDs at home. The way he talks about his books remind me of her.”

The terms ‘movies’ and ‘DVDs’ are foreign to Byleth, but Sothis didn’t seem too bothered by it now. “What’s her name?”

Yu goes silent for a bit, but he responds soon after. “Chie. Chie Satonaka.”

He says her name like his lifeline, Byleth feels. He’s trying to remember her better, to never lose grasp of the memories he has. Byleth knows that feeling. He remembers doing the same thing when his father died.

Sothis murmurs her name a few times, and Byleth would’ve done the same, if Ashe didn’t start looking more and more sheepish as time passed by.

“A-ah, I’m sorry, Professor!” The boy’s face looks redder than before. “Silly me, I started ranting about my books – I – I’m really sorry! I get really excited when people approach me with this topic–”

Byleth cuts him off by reaching out to ruffle his silver hair. Ashe’s hair is silky and soft, just like the cat he was petting a while ago. “It’s okay. I’ve been told I’m a good listener. You can talk to me whenever you like.”

Ashe stares at him, dumbfounded. It doesn’t take long for another red blush to invade his face.

“I – I see. Thank you, Professor. I – I suppose I should get going now, I’m sure you have many things to do!”

Before Byleth can say anything, Ashe ducks his head in embarrassment, clasping his book to his chest as he scurries away.

Byleth stares at the empty space where his student was, looking at his hand blankly. _‘Did I do something wrong?’_

“You made his day, I think,” Yu helpfully inputs.

“The boy is a little embarrassed, but he was smiling. Did you not notice?” Sothis raises an eyebrow at him. Byleth shrugs nonchalantly.

_‘Too focused on his hair. It felt nice, like a cat.’_

“I’ll have my turn when we switch next time then,” Yu declares.

“Yes, yes, now, let us see what the other cubs are up to! The sun will set even if we do nothing!”

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Fortune Arcana…”**

* * *

He knew this moment would come. He’s very much aware that he cannot finish his journey if he doesn’t do this. He knows it, yet, he finds every fiber of his being resisting the steps he’s taking.

“Do not act like such a drama king, Byleth!” Sothis scoffs as she pushes against his back. “It is just a tea set!”

 _‘You would think that,’_ Byleth accuses.

“It’s just tea,” Yu starts, and Byleth feels the slight despair of having another tea fanatic nearby. In him, nonetheless.

“I drank tea all the time back home,” Yu doesn’t seem to realize Byleth’s growing horror. “Green tea was normal for us.”

“Hm, I have never heard of such a beverage before,” Sothis comments as she tries to pull Byleth forwards now. “Perhaps we can recreate it with the tea leaves of this world.”

“Please no,” Byleth blurts this out without realizing.

“I beg your pardon?”

Byleth was so engrossed in trying to get away from tea that he didn’t realize Sothis had dragged him all the way to Ferdinand. The teen looks at him with curiosity, without a hint of discomfort in his gaze.

“Professor Eisner, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 _‘Professor Eisner.’_ Byleth nearly cringes at how it sounds. He’s never been too fond of formalities, and he’s always thought of his last name being more suited to his father than himself.

“Byleth,” he says instead. “Just call me by name. Or Professor, whichever.”

Ferdinand pauses for a moment, so Byleth takes this chance to spit out his request.

“Do you have a spare tea set I could use? Or permanently borrow?”

“Aren’t those the same thing?” Yu snorts.

_‘…Huh.’_

“Why, Professor!” Ferdinand perks up immediately, a smile gracing his face. “I never knew you were so interested in tea! I’m quite pleased to know that there’s another with such a refined palate.”

_‘Oh no.’_

“I was a little surprised at how you approached me the first time, but now I can clearly see that you are fully invested in the excellence of tea parties,” Ferdinand nods to himself. “Professor, do you happen to have some time this afternoon?”

 _‘No,’_ Byleth thinks the same time Yu says ‘yes’.

To his absolute horror, he accidentally mimics his companion’s words instead.

“Wonderful!” Ferdinand literally brightens, his amber eyes glowing with excitement. “Then we shall make haste! I will get ready the tea and snacks, so please wait for me at the gazebo.”

Byleth nods stiffly and turns around.

“Oh, wait, Professor!”

Byleth stops.

“Do you have a favorite blend? It wouldn’t do if I picked something you disliked!”

 _‘Nothing,’_ Byleth thinks while Yu says ‘chamomile’.

“Chamomile is it? Understood! I’ll be there in ten minutes!”

_‘Why would you do that? Why?’_

“Sothis and I talk. She told me that’s Dimitri’s favorite blend? If you’re going to do this, might as well train to enjoy a tea party with him.”

Byleth cocks his head in confusion. He’s pretty sure he won’t ever enjoy a tea party with anyone, even the blonde prince. _‘Why Dimitri?’_

“That is for you to find out, and for us to keep quiet,” Sothis twiddles the braid in his hair around her fingers. “Now, what is that saying again, Yu?”

“Man up,” Yu answers in a completely blank tone.

“Yes, ‘man up’ Byleth!”

_‘Is there no savior in this world?’_

* * *

Tea still sucks, Byleth thinks, taking very small sips as Ferdinand chatters on and on about his rivalry with Edelgard. Chamomile tastes lighter and a little apple-like, but it still carries the scent of flowers. Byleth is indifferent to flowers. He is not a big fan when sharp objects can cut them up to bits in a split second.

He’s also trying not to think about the glowing blue door underneath them. It’s so strange to see Ferdinand talk without realizing he’s above a potentially dangerous trapdoor. The soft blue glow does nothing to disguise the taste of chamomile however.

He sets the cup down, noting how happy Ferdinand seems when he sees Byleth drink the tea he’s poured for him.

But maybe, just maybe, drinking tea made by someone isn’t _that_ bad, he grudgingly admits. 

“So, how was today, Professor Byleth?” Ferdinand asks him brightly, putting the tea cups back onto the tray he had carried. Ferdinand had done most of the talking, genuinely enjoying the blend despite telling Byleth he preferred other types.

Southern Fruit Blend, Almyran Pine Needles and Seiros Tea. Byleth doesn’t know why he decides to store that data somewhere in his brain.

“It was…good,” Byleth pushes out.

Ferdinand smiles at him once more. “I’m glad you enjoyed it! Do not hesitate in asking me again, I would be glad to accompany a fellow tea enthusiast anytime. I shall lend you a set when you request one as well! It would be good to enjoy such a wonderful pastime with many other students.”

“Yes,” Byleth forces once more. He’s lucky he doesn’t have to smile, he knows the teen is aware of Byleth’s blank face and tendency for being monotone, so Ferdinand just grins at him instead.

“Well then, I should be off! I must polish my lance skills some more, as I cannot afford Edelgard to catch up to me! Farewell, Professor!”

Byleth hesitates for a second, but with small encouragements from both of the voices in his head, he reaches out to pet Ferdinand anyway.

“Thanks,” he tries his best to convey his feelings. “I’ll help you with your lance in return soon. Goodbye.”

He ruffles the orange locks one more time before turning swiftly and walking off. He can still taste flowers in his mouth, and he needs something to wash it down, fast.

* * *

“Ferdinand,” Edelgard approaches him, a glint in her eyes that he can’t figure out. Hubert is right beside her, narrowing his eyes at him. “Was that the Professor? What were you doing?”

“Ah,” Ferdinand blinks, the wide smile on his face slowly settling down. There is a strange warmth in his chest, something he’s never quite felt before. “We just finished having a magnificent tea party, Edelgard! Why, I am certain you’ve never had a tea party quite as brilliant as the one I did!”

“Yes, yes,” Edelgard waves her hand, something that causes him to frown.

“You seem distracted,” Ferdinand observes, tracing Edelgard’s line of sight to see Professor Byleth walking towards the mess hall. “Do have business with Professor Byleth?”

“Something of the sort,” Edelgard answers before turning back to him. “May I ask what blend you had with him?”

“Well, chamomile of course. It’s the Professor’s favorite blend. Were you not aware?”

“Thank you, Ferdinand,” Edelgard gives him a nod before turning away. “I hope to see you in class tomorrow. Come, Hubert.”

“As my lady wishes,” Hubert bows to the heir, trailing after her without sparing Ferdinand a single glance. He feels his lips press together at this but shakes his head instead.

There was no need to dwell on things like this, he reasons. He must defeat Edelgard in a duel after all, there was no time to think about anything unnecessary.

Besides, he had a well spent afternoon and a promise that could help him hone his battle skills. What more needed to be said?

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Magician Arcana…”**

* * *

Byleth nearly chokes on his milk when he feels the familiar burst of warmth. He slams the cup onto the table, covering his mouth as he coughs a little.

“Are you okay?” This time it isn’t Sothis, but Yu that pats his back with a tinge of worry in his voice.

Byleth blinks the tears away, nodding slightly. The tingling warmth settles down, and Byleth realizes just what it means for him.

He lets out a groan, bringing a hand to his head.

“You cannot run,” Yu nods like he completely understands Byleth’s future troubles. “Tea is much too strong in a world like this.”

“Stop being dramatic, both of you!”

_‘I need a moment.’_

“Of course. Do you need a hot towel, some scented candles and a bubble bath?”

“Yu!”

_‘…I could use a ‘bubble bath’. It sounds nice.’_

Sothis groans, the sound mimicking Byleth’s previous one.

Sadly, Byleth doesn’t really get a quiet moment to himself. He feels someone tap on his shoulder, clearing their throat at the same time. He removes his hand from his face and turns around to see a cheeky grin and bright reddish orange hair.

“Sylvain,” Byleth greets.

“Professor,” Sylvain says similarly. “I just heard something quite interesting! Is it true that you’re a fan of chamomile tea?”

“What.”

“So, I did hear it right,” Sylvain takes his hand off his shoulder, crossing his arms with a triumphant smile. Byleth doesn’t understand how his response served as confirmation.

“Well, I happen to know someone who would really enjoy having tea with you,” Sylvain drags the word ‘really’, as if it would convince Byleth to have another tea party with said person. “And what do you know, he just so happens to like the same blend as you! Isn’t that a coincidence?”

“Not really,” Yu comments, a similar smile to Sylvain’s creeping up on his face.

Byleth let out a sigh. “Who is it?”

Sylvain winks at him. “I’m sure you’ll find out soon. In the meantime, promise not to have any dates until his high- I mean, said chamomile lover invites you out, alright? No need to spread the wildfires of jealousy after all!”

“Sylvain, I don’t–”

“Would you look at that, I see Annette and Mercedes holding a basket of delicious looking treats over there! See you, Professor, don’t forget our promise! Oh, and before I forget, that braid really suits you!”

The red head slinks away like a snake, sending him another mischievous grin before slithering up to the happily chatting girls.

Byleth isn’t sure what to feel about the whole ordeal. He starts to think he’d prefer hunting those Shadows down than drinking another cup of leaf juice.

 _‘Can we look for a way into the cognitive world now?’_ Byleth Eisner isn’t one to beg, but he is very close now. _‘Before someone comes up to me with a topic that includes drinking grass.’_

“I suppose we can,” Sothis sighs in exasperation, but he can sense the slight happiness at hearing her handiwork being complimented. Even if it came from Sylvain. “Fine. We start tonight! Do you have any ideas, Yu?”

“…Look for a TV?”

“What is a ‘TV’?”

“Never mind. We’ll figure something out,” Yu reassures them, patting Byleth on the shoulder.

Byleth nods back at the tall teen. If they were going to do something dangerous, he might as well start polishing his bow skills, and maybe find his father to spare with. He doesn’t know if he’ll get the Sword of Creator this time depending on which choice he chooses, so he should probably find a good replacement for a bendy sword that could transform into a whip.

He makes up his mind and stalks to the training grounds. He has a topic to avoid thinking about for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have returned to upload this chapter, and I sincerely apologize for the long wait! There’s been a lot of things going on, since university’s starting for me, and I had to start studying again. That didn’t really encourage me to write much, so this chapter took much longer than I expected.
> 
> My hands have semi-recovered! I have hand eczema, and it got really bad since March. The skin on my hands kept peeling and leaking some weird liquid, so I had to put on gloves 24/7 to block my scratching when my hands got itchy. That’s why I couldn’t write much cuz of the pain. It got better in April, but it acted up again and I have no idea how to stop this. At least I can type now!
> 
> I hope you’ll continue to read this even with my slow updates. Readers who have been fans ever since chapter one, thank you because there are so many kudos now! This story even got a recommendation on the Fire Emblem fic recommendation page on TV tropes! Papamario, whoever you are, I thank you from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:  
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 5  
> Magician – Ferdinand von Aegir – Rank 1  
> Priestess – ??? – Rank ?  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 5  
> Lovers – Annette Fantine Dominic – Rank 2  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 2  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – Ashe Ubert – Rank 1  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – Sylvain Jose Gautier – Rank 2  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – Claude von Riegan – Rank 1  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 4  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 5


	8. Byleth: VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Garreg Mach Monastery.  
> Events: Part 2 of Shady businesses. And Byleth nearly busting his ass.

He spots someone he shouldn’t be surprised to see at the training grounds. Felix is hacking away at a training dummy, sweat dripping off his brow. His footwork is frantic, sharp and hurried. Byleth spots the boy slip on the sweat on the floor, stumbling a bit and losing his rhythm, and he decides to step in.

He pushes off the pavement in one step, the force of his kick strong enough to carry him straight to the sword wielder. He grabs Felix’s arm before he completely falls to the ground.

“What the–” Sharp eyes rise to glare at him, but when he registers Byleth’s face, the hostile look shifts into one of mild surprise.

He doesn’t ask whether Felix is alright; he knows how prickly the boy is. He just gives him a once over, making sure he didn’t harm himself anywhere before letting go.

“Be careful or take a break,” Byleth warns him. “It’ll do you no good if you hurt your arm by accident.”

The look on Felix’s face hardens, but Byleth just sends him a quick nod before walking off to the weapons rack. He sees a few swords and lances, scanning the gear before finally seeing a practice bow.

“Can you use that?” Yu asks him in curiosity, floating around him and poking at the weapon.

 _‘I used to hunt, I know the basics,’_ Byleth explains. _‘It’s been a while though. My sword usually worked against bears.’_

Yu looks at him like he’s crazy. “Bears?”

Byleth shrugs. _‘Everyone wanted to eat meat.’_

He reaches for it, pulling it out. Picking at it and making sure it’s in adequate shape, Byleth turns around and tries to head for the shooting area, only to have a wooden sword pointing at his face.

“Fight me,” Felix demands. Byleth eyes the way his chest is heaving, eyes a little out of focus, so he merely puts a finger to the sword and pushes it back.

“No. You’re tired and it won’t be a duel,” Byleth tells him bluntly. “Get some rest, Felix.”

“I’m fine,” the teen insists, amber eyes glinting in irritation.

“No, you’re not,” Byleth points it out in a deadpan tone.

Sothis hums. “He certainly looks like he might kneel over anytime soon.”

He tells Felix those exact words, but it only succeeds in making his face turn a light shade of red.

“Fine,” the raven head snaps. “Then I will have the first strike!”

It’s almost pitifully easy dodging his swing. Byleth steps to the side, contemplating what to do. He doesn’t want to hurt Felix, but he can’t see a way that would render the boy useless without a few hits here and there. Felix was never the talkative type, and words didn’t move him as much as actions did, Byleth is fully aware of that.

“Sorry Felix,” Byleth apologizes. “But we can do this another time. Go to Manuela if you wake up with a headache.”

Felix’s eyebrows scrunch together in confusion before Byleth raises his leg and delivers a kick under the boy’s chin. It’s swift and light, meant to make an opponent faint without causing too much damage, and it works magnificently. Felix let out a strangled grunt and his eyes roll back, his body following the notion. Byleth extends an arm to catch him, making sure he doesn’t hit his head on the ground. He doesn’t _want_ Felix to hate him, even though he’s pretty sure his affection meter towards him is already pretty low.

“Listen for random music notes,” Yu suggests.

Byleth fixes Yu a blank stare.

Sothis makes a sound to gather their attention. “At least bring the boy to the shade or the infirmary, do not just leave him there!”

Byleth mulls it over for a moment, wondering which choice would make Felix hate him less. Ultimately, he doesn’t know whether Felix would like to return to his training when he wakes up, but he’d rather the boy rest in a proper bed before doing so. Sighing, Byleth heads back to the weapons rack to put away the bow before lifting Felix up to toss him over his shoulder.

“He’s not going to like that when he finds out,” Yu snorts.

 _‘It’s either this, or carrying him like a princess,’_ Byleth thinks back. _‘I don’t think he prefers either of those options.’_

“Knowing the boy, he would just challenge you to a duel no matter what you choose,” Sothis grumbles. “At least leave him some form of dignity before you destroy his pride.”

“Don’t those two come hand in hand?”

“It is the thought that matters!”

“Right, because goddesses are full of both dignity and pride.”

“Do not mock me, Yu–”

Byleth automatically tunes them out. Right now, he’s supposed to make sure Sylvain or some other nosey classmate doesn’t cross his way.

After all, he’d rather hear random music notes than not.

* * *

It’s a sad thing he’s never been very lucky.

“Professor…?” Mercedes blinks at him with her wide eyes, disbelief flooding into them. “What happened?”

He just took one step out of the training ground and happened to run straight into one of the Blue Lions. Either Felix is incredibly unlucky, or Byleth is the one dragging him down. Then again, it’s Mercedes, the embodiment of fluffiness and kindness, so she’s still a hundred times better than Sylvain or Claude.

“I knocked him out,” Byleth replies, shifting slightly to make sure the unconscious Felix doesn’t fall off his shoulder. “It was either him or me.”

Her face pales just a tiny little bit, and Byleth has the feeling he could’ve worded that sentence a little better.

“Maybe smile a little?”

“Do you think he is capable?”

_‘Rude.’_

Ignoring the cretins in his mind, Byleth nods his head at the woman. “I have to bring him to his room now. Goodbye.”

He plans on marching straight pass her, about to head for the dormitories.

“Um, Professor!” Mercedes speaks up, stopping him in his tracks. “I’m not as proficient as Manuela is, but I think my healing can help him a little. That bruise on his chin looks quite nasty.”

“Thank you,” Byleth turns his body around slightly to face her. “But you don’t have to worry. I can heal a little too.”

“We can try using a stronger spell this time?” Yu suggests. “Diarama, maybe.”

Byleth tilts his head at that and mutters the word.

A soft energy pulses through them. Byleth feels his hand glow a soft green, sweeping over Felix’s body and engulfing him in the shine. The light is warm and welcoming, and it flees as fast as it appeared.

The light isn’t the only thing that disappears, because the strength in his knees does as well.

“Professor!” Mercedes calls out frantically as Byleth falls to his knees. He manages to prevent Felix from slipping and hitting his head, but Byleth is strangely out of breath. The drain is a lot worse than he expected. The Mazio spell he did with Yu tired him, but not to this extent.

“Diarama takes more,” Yu says quietly, his breath shallow and quick. “It’s a stronger version of Dia.”

_‘The first one we used.’_

“You fools,” Sothis groans, sounding just as drained as them as well. “Do remember to practice before you overexert in front of your students, will you?!”

Mercedes lays a hand on Byleth’s forehead, her other hand on his arm to steady him. “Oh, I’m glad you don’t seem to have a fever. Faith magic can be quite taxing, please do not push yourself too hard.”

Her voice is as soft as her hand, but there’s something firm hidden in the sugary voice. Even in the future, Mercedes was always unmoving when it came to her friend’s wellbeing, and the past version of her is no exception. Knowing that she cares about him enough to consider him important makes his heart feel warm.

Byleth finds himself nodding, and Mercedes smiles at him in assurance.

“It looks like Felix isn’t the only one who needs a break,” Mercedes teases him, reaching out to take Felix from him. “I’m sure he will wake up soon thanks to you, Professor. Don’t worry, I will take over from here.”

“Can you carry him?”

“Oh,” she laughs sheepishly. “I suppose he would be too heavy for me. Well then, I shall accompany you to his room instead. Four hands are better than two, don’t you think?”

A small smile breaks out at that. “Thank you, Mercedes.”

The woman blinks in surprise. It fades into one of warmth and genuine kindness soon after, and Byleth feels his smile widen ever so slightly.

With Mercedes’s help, carrying Felix to his room gets a little easier. His power is slowly starting to return, but who knew that supporting the entire weight of a person was actually more tiring than it looked like? His father had to lug around a bunch of their drunk mercenaries out of bars more than once, and he always made it look so easy.

“Maybe we should build up more muscle,” Yu muses. Byleth nods silently in return.

“I think we should practice using our spells as well,” Sothis advices. “Asking help from someone well versed in the subject is also an option.”

“We might be using my magic more often, especially if we enter the cognitive world.”

Right, the other realm. The thought nearly slipped his mind.

When Byleth leaves the conversation, he finds himself standing in front of Felix’s door. Mercedes opens the door for him, and he sends her a grateful nod before marching in to plop the boy down on his bed.

“I’ll take over from here Professor,” Mercedes smiles at him. “I suspect Felix will be a little confused when he wakes up. I wouldn’t want to leave a disorientated person all alone.”

“Thank you again,” Byleth reaches out instinctively, stroking the soft locks of hair on top of her head. “You’ve been a great help. See you in class soon.”

“Oh!” Mercedes brings her hand to her mouth in surprise, a soft flush covering her cheeks. She smiles at him, her eyes twinkling with mirth. “Well, I’m looking forward to your lessons too, Professor.”

The edges of Byleth’s lips quirk up before he excuses himself, leaving the room.

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the** **Priestess** **Arcana…”**

* * *

Mercedes jolts in surprise when a soft warmth seems to burst from the middle of her chest, spreading to the very tips of her bones. It’s a very strange but not unwelcoming feeling, like entering a warm room with a crackling fireplace after being outside in the cold for so long. It’s comforting, safe, and it feels like _home_.

 _‘Well, that is strange,’_ Mercedes thinks, putting a hand on her chest, laying just right above her heart. Her pondering is cut off when she hears a groan, and she averts her gaze to the waking boy in his bed.

“What in the…” Felix mutters as he slowly pushes himself up, rubbing the bottom of his chin. He blinks repeatedly, trying to get rid of the haze over his thoughts. “I could’ve sworn…”

“Are you alright, Felix?” Mercedes asks as gently as possibly, as to not surprise him. He jerks in the direction of her voice nonetheless, his eyes wide open.

“Mercedes?! What are you doing here?!”

“I spotted Professor Byleth bringing you to your room from the training grounds,” she answers smoothly, hoping to gloss over the fact that he had carried him like a potato sack. “I helped him make sure you got back to your room safely and check if you are hurt anywhere else. Do you feel alright?”

The crease in between his brow deepens. “It’s none of your concern.”

Despite the prickly words, she still keeps the smile on her face. “Alright. It’s good to know you’re fine. Do you need something else? Perhaps a glass of water, or something to eat? You look slightly pale.”

“I’m fine!” Felix snaps at her, irritation coating his tone. “I can’t afford to relax now, especially since that professor managed to knock me out in one hit! Move, Mercedes.”

She breathes in deeply, steeling her voice. “Felix, rest. Even if Professor Byleth healed you, it doesn’t mean that he took away your fatigue as well.”

She fixes him a stern look, frowning slightly. She will not let any of her classmates work themselves to the bone and collapse. Annie was already dangerous enough, she did not want Felix to harm himself as well.

Felix scowls harshly, opening his mouth before Mercedes cuts him off.

“Felix.”

His mouth snaps shut, his eyes slightly widened in surprise at her tone. Their stare-down continues for a few moments, before Felix looks away first.

“Ten minutes.”

“An hour,” Mercedes smiles at him. Felix glares at her, muttering under his breath before looking away and nodding very reluctantly. Satisfied, Mercedes stands up and dusts off her skirt.

“I’ll bring you a glass of water, and maybe a light meal from the mess hall,” Mercdes says sweetly. “Make sure to stay in bed, understand?”

Though the teen still looks as if he wants to strangle her with a rope, he nods, albeit very slowly and grudgingly.

Mercedes leaves the room, humming in satisfaction.

* * *

Byleth knocks on Jeralt’s door.

“Father? I need to talk to you.”

The door creaks open not a moment later, and Byleth meets his father’s slightly tired eyes.

“Hey kid,” Jeralt yawns, pushing the door wide enough for Byleth to enter. He heads in and closes it, walking over to his father’s desk. He sees papers strewn around messily, Fodlan’s map that Byleth drew on slightly concealed under some books.

“Was looking over the plan you made,” Jeralt lumbers next to him, placing his hands on the desk. “So, what’s up? Another life crisis?”

“Yes,” Byleth answers. “If you count a glowing blue door and weird people with yellow eyes and long noses.”

Jeralt blinks. Very slowly.

“…Could you take it from the top?”

Byleth explains everything; from the weird Shadows to Igor and Margaret. His father’s eyes narrow more and more as he talks, as if he couldn’t really believe Byleth’s words. He doesn’t blame him, he does sound more of a nutcrack than usual after all.

“So, let me get this straight,” Jeralt starts slowly, rubbing the space between his eyes. “There’s another world like ours called the ‘cognitive world’, and there are black blob monsters called ‘Shadows’ that will attack you.”

Byleth nods.

“These strange blue people, Igor and Margaret, are residents of another realm that has the ‘Velvet Room’ and can help you in fusing ‘Personas’ and provide information.”

Byleth nods once more. That was it.

Jeralt lets out a heavy sigh, dragging his hand down his face to look at Byleth. “Kid, you’re a magnet for trouble, aren’t you?”

“I’m your kid for a reason,” Byleth snarks back, making his father chuckle lightly.

“You are, alright,” Jeralt snorts and stands up, the bed under him creaking. “So, we have some new players on the board, but this isn’t going to change what we’re doing much, am I right?”

“Not for now,” Byleth confirms. “The mission at Zanado is top priority, and I have to find a way to enter the cognitive world before that. The sooner the better.”

“Tell me if there’s anything I can do help,” Jeralt reaches out to ruffle Byleth’s hair. Byleth leans into the gruff, but familiar touch unconsciously. “I’m not a ‘Wild card’, whatever that means, so I doubt I can do much though.”

“You’re part of my bonds,” Byleth insists. “You are important.”

Jeralt smiles warmly, the wrinkles around his eyes crinkling in mirth. Byleth feels the familiar warmth spread across his body, the power of their bond sparkling inside his chest.

Jeralt’s hand pauses and his eyebrows furrow. “What was that?”

Byleth tilts his head.

“I felt this…strange warmth,” Jeralt mutters, taking his hand off Byleth’s head to place it on his chest, where his heart is.

“Did he feel it?” Yu says quietly. “The bond evolving?”

“Is that possible?” Sothis wonders. “This has never happened before, has it?”

“Not that I know of,” Yu replies, shaking his head. “But I guess it’s just as Igor said, different world, different rules.”

“The barrier between the worlds weakening,” Sothis mutters quietly.

Byleth frowns a little but tells his father what Yu and Sothis think. Jeralt looks a little taken aback, but snorts when Byleth finishes speaking.

“So, every time we do some bonding, this magic will just erupt inside of us?” Jeralt shakes his head in disbelief, a smile at his lips. “As weird as that is, it doesn’t surprise me anymore. Shit, you could tell me you were actually a dragon and that wouldn’t faze me.”

Byleth touches his face. No scales, no maw.

The edge of his father’s lip quirk up in another affectionate smile, and he waves Byleth off. “Alright kid, well, I gotta get to work soon. Paperwork, and after that, I gotta train the knights since Alois begged me to.”

“You’re a good teacher,” Byleth compliments. Jeralt averts his eyes, the smile on his face twitching a little.

“You’re the only one who thinks that,” is it him, or is Jeralt’s smile a little more sinister than before? “Well, try to stay out of trouble Leth. I’d prefer you alive than not.”

“You too,” Byleth reciprocates, and they share a small smile.

* * *

The day passes, and night falls once again. Byleth is in his room, looking at the mirror with Yu next to him, floating but not reflecting.

“Are you sure this will work?” Byleth voices his doubts out loud.

“Well, this is the closest thing to a TV,” Yu shrugs, leaning forward and squinting at Byleth’s reflection. “Either this or fall through a lake. I’ve heard stories before.”

Entering another world by falling into a lake? Wouldn’t people drown first?

“If you mean the underworld, of course, fall into a lake and continue to sink for eternity,” Sothis snorts sarcastically, and Byleth can imagine her rolling her eyes. “There is no harm in trying this way, I suppose. Now, on with it, Byleth!”

Yu and he share a look, and Byleth nods. He reaches out, skimming the surface of the mirror with his gloves. It’s firm and still. Nothing happens even when he pushes.

“Nothing,” Yu says, a little sullen.

“Nothing is ever that easy,” Sothis snarks, but there’s a disappointed undertone like his. “Perhaps walking around the monastery will help?”

“We can’t rely on chances,” Yu sighs, rubbing his head. “There’s got to be a proper way to enter the other world.”

“The barrier is weakening,” Byleth muses, his thoughts shifting and taking shape. “It is getting thinner because of…”

“Two forces of different energy,” Yu says, and they share another look. This time, one of realization.

Sothis seems to have noticed too, because her voice picks up. “Well? On with it!”

“Zio,” Yu informs him, and Byleth tests the word on his tongue.

A low hum generates around them, sizzling and flickering, but it’s not enough.

“Thunder.”

The spark brightens, crackling and bursting with energy in an instant. Electricity was never really Byleth’s forte, but he’s almost tempted to think that it was. Yu clasps his hand over his, cold but firm, crackling with the same power coming from his palm.

They chant their spells together once more, and the sparks burst, engulfing the mirror completely before they are sucked into it.

* * *

Byleth nearly drops on his ass.

Luckily, years of mercenary work prepared him enough that he manages to stick a landing.

“Impressive,” Yu claps his hands. Byleth scratches the back of his head in response before straightening up.

They take a look around. At first glance, almost nothing could be discernable. The faint fog that had appeared in his world was thick here; it coiled and engulfed everything in sight that it did not matter how much Byleth squinted.

“Wait, let me try something,” Yu digs around his pocket and brings out a pair of gray glasses, putting them on.

Byleth blinks as the dense fog clears almost immediately, as if he was seeing the world through a different lens.

“What are those?” Byleth asks curiously.

Yu smiles briefly at him and taps the side of his glasses. “TV glasses. Specially made for looking through fog in dystopian worlds.”

“If you had that before, why didn’t you use it?!” Sothis cries out.

Yu shrugged. “I was in Byleth’s body the first time, remember?”

“Can I have a pair?” Byleth interrupts before Sothis goes on.

Yu blinks at him, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. “Sorry, but I don’t know how to make them. The one who made them for me doesn’t exactly exist here.”

Byleth’s shoulders sag a little, but he nods and decides to look around instead.

The ‘other world’ of Fodlan looks no different from the original. Byleth is still in what looks like to be his room. There is a bed, the mirror that they passed through, and the few books and scrolls he has sprawled on the desk.

“This is truly interesting,” Sothis mumbles.

“Curiouser and curiouser,” Yu agrees, floating straight to the table as Byleth follows him. Yu reaches out, gripping a book, and lifts it up without any problem.

“You can touch things here,” Byleth notes.

“Looks like I can,” Yu nods, and Sothis’s excited voice interrupts their silent observation.

“Truly?! Yu, I demand we switch! It is my turn now!”

“Sure,” Yu nods, placing the book back onto the desk. He disappears in soft specks of light, and the particles glow again as Sothis manifests above him.

There’s a happy grin on her face as she reaches out to touch the ceiling, making proper contact. She floats down and skims her fingers over the smooth surface of the table, picking up a book and flipping through it.

She looks up at Byleth, eyes sparkling with glee. “Look, Byleth! I am a physical manifestation now, not simply an astral projection! I cannot believe it!”

“Does that mean you can eat now?” Byleth tilts his head in question. “Can you get hungry?”

“If she’s what a Persona is to me,” Yu starts, but then trails off in a thoughtful hum. “…Come to think of it, I have no idea.”

“Well, we must try!” Sothis declares, clapping her hands together hastily. “Off to the dining hall!”

She pushes at Byleth’s shoulders impatiently, so Byleth obliges. They push open the door and exit his room, and Byleth has to pause for a moment to take in the scenery around them.

For the first time, his vision is clear, and he can tell clearly that this isn’t his world anymore.

The sky is not as clear. It’s dimmer, tinted with a faint red with black streaks stretching into the horizon. The ground doesn’t look too different, but there are places that flicker and waver, as if fading in and out from existence. The trees are bent unnaturally, the leaves a darker, murkier color.

And it was dead silent. No winds, no chatter, it was as if no one else but them existed in this world.

“This is strange,” Yu mutters, a little worriedly. “The TV world was never this quiet. There was always something in the background, like the Shadows moving. This feels like…”

“Everything is dead here,” Sothis murmurs quietly, floating and sinking to the ground. She leans down and touches the oddly faded grass, grasping a few strands before letting them go. They flutter to the ground without a sound.

“There is no movement,” Sothis turns around, looking at Byleth. “It is as if time has stopped.”

“Why?” The word unknowingly slips out from Byleth.

“I don’t know,” Yu sighs. “But this world and yours is tied together. The reason might be lurking in the real world.”

“No matter,” Sothis shakes her head and returns to Byleth’s side. “I suppose food is too much to expect out of this place anyway. Shall we roam and see the destruction ourselves?”

Byleth agrees, and they head on their way.

It’s hard looking at the monastery in this world. The walls are faded, chipped, and it brings up memories of how it used to look five years later, before he was brought back. Sometimes he can see dark figures slithering, fading in and out at the corner of his sight, but when he turns around, they are gone.

Like ghosts, Yu comments.

Sothis thinks that it’s oddly fitting for this world’s Garreg Mach Monastery to be overrun with dead spirits. Byleth cannot help but agree, despite the complicated feelings churning in his gut.

They eventually reach the cathedral, and Byleth sucks in a breath when he sees it. It’s in ruin, almost exactly like how he was used to in the future. Debris piled up in the middle, a gaping hole in the roof, but no light shines through. It’s dark, tainted, and utterly broken.

Sothis floats closer, but when Byleth tries to do the same, her hand stretches out to block him.

“Sothis?” Byleth whispers.

“There is someone there,” Sothis answers quietly, her eyes narrowed and full of caution.

Byleth redirects his attention to the middle of the cathedral. He squints his eyes, hand slowly reaching for the sword at his side, and a voice sounds out.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Byleth feels a shiver rake down his spine.

A shadow that Byleth didn’t see before slowly stands up from its place in front of the debris. Its form flickers, faint and wispy, until a clearer form makes itself known.

“Byleth,” Yu warns him, his voice tight and controlled.

Byleth lets out a shaky breath.

The shadow parts and sharp yellow eyes are revealed, on a face that looks almost exactly like him.

But not completely.

Instead of short hair, their hair is longer and choppy, as if hacked off with a knife. Their face is rounder, eyes wider, figure slimmer and much less masculine than his, but a pull in Byleth’s gut tells him that this person is not a stranger. Not really.

“It’s nice to meet you,” the shadow speaks with a voice of millions, tilting their – her? – head without blinking. “Byleth, Sothis.”

“What is this?” Sothis’s voice starts out shaky and small, but it grows in volume as she talks. “Who are you? What are you to wear the face of my soulmate?”

“Me,” Byleth says before the other figure says anything. “You are me. And I am you.”

The shadow’s lips quirk up a little, as if amused by his words. “You are partially correct. I am one of you, as you are another part of me.”

The figure reaches out, their hand beckoning them to walk forward. “Come. Conversation should happen at a much closer proximity, don’t you think?”

Byleth’s hand doesn’t leave his sword handle, but his shoulders relax a little as he complies. Sothis has a grip on his upper arm, tight and careful. Yu isn’t talking anymore, but Byleth can feel his presence very clearly. He is not alone here, he has no reason to be afraid.

Him and the other part of him comes face to face, expressions equally blank.

“I am Byleth,” ‘Byleth’ speaks, her voice as monotone as her face. “I suppose I am what that other part of you call a ‘Shadow’.”

“She is your Shadow,” Yu speaks up again, his voice oddly calm and tranquil despite the tension in the air. “Isn’t she?”

“Indeed,” she answers, much to the surprise of them. The odd glint is back in her eyes at their reaction. “Do not be so surprised. We are parts of each other, it is only natural that I can hear you as well, Yu.”

“Fair enough,” Yu replies.

“I suppose an explanation is needed,” she puts a finger to her chin, assessing him as he does the same to her. “Would you prefer if we had tea and some snacks?”

Sothis nearly falls over at that line, while Byleth blanches.

“No,” he shakes his head, almost frantically. “Keep that out of this.”

The corners of her lips twitch even more. “I see. You aren’t a fan, I suppose. How disappointing.”

For a horrifying moment, Byleth whispers. “Are you?”

Her eyes merely narrow.

“For being the Shadow version of you,” Yu comments. “She’s a lot meaner.”

Byleth agrees.

“The lot of you I swear…” Sothis floats back up, her hands massaging her temples. “Is anyone one of you taking this seriously?! This is no laughing matter!”

“We’re not laughing,” Byleth, his Shadow, and Yu all chorus in unison.

Sothis looks as if she wants to ram her head into a stone pillar.

His Shadow waves her hand, gesturing to the few seats that weren’t broken at her side. “Sit then. We shall talk.”

Byleth does as told while Sothis hovers next to him, a grumpy expression on her face. His Shadow merely waves her hand again, and a small throne that looked exactly like the one in the Holy Tomb appears, albeit, much smaller and compact. She sits on it, crossing her legs as she props up an arm to rest her head against it.

“This, as you know, is the other side of your world,” she starts, her gaze heavy and voice light. “But it is connected to other worlds of yours as well. Unfortunately, the state of this realm mirrors most of the other worlds. A husk of itself, a place where ghosts roam with their regrets heavy in their soul.”

Byleth’s mind flashes to Dimitri, and his hate and anger that never seemed to leave.

“Every resident, even temporary ones, carry deep problems that time cannot fix,” she continues, a glaze covering her clear yellow eyes. “There are as many worlds are there are Divine Pulses. I have seen many futures and possibilities, and yet, I haven’t seen an outcome where everyone ends up happy.”

She closes her eyes. “There were so many deaths. So many people to mourn. Too many regrets.”

His gaze drops, and his fists tighten.

“I do not wish to see our loved ones die again,” Byleth raises his head and he sees her eyes open, staring at him with such weight that he didn’t know they carried. “I am sick of being a shadow.”

“There are other worlds where you existed,” Sothis whispers, her hand trailing over his to grip it gently. “Worlds with different outcomes.”

“Parallel worlds,” Yu supplies, and she nods.

“There was a time where we sided with Edelgard,” Byleth snaps his head up at that and Sothis growls. “And we watched as she cut off the head of our King with Aymr.”

Byleth nearly bites through his lip.

Sothis growls, her fingers digging into Byleth’s skin before Yu’s voice enters their thoughts, a soft chime telling them to calm down.

“There was another where we followed Claude,” his Shadow continues, unperturbed. “And both our Empress and King fell as Fodlan opened its gates to the world.”

She shifts her stance, leaning forward slightly until she is right in front of him. “And when we followed Dimitri, we always lost Edelgard no matter what we did.”

She leans back, taking in their expressions. “In every route, there is always one who dies. The others, the little ones that follow you and those who chose their home fell to a similar fate. There is no such thing as a future where we all obtain peace.”

“And I am sick of it,” she repeats. “I am tired.”

“I know,” Byleth manages, his chest squeezing painfully. “I know.”

This feeling of hopelessness, the pain and desperation is not too foreign for Byleth to recognize it as guilt and sadness.

“But this part of me cannot do anything,” she mutters, her voice faint and dark. “I am a Shadow. I am our regrets, our ghost that is chained and fated to wait here while the worlds burn.”

“But I’m alive,” he pushes out.

“And you are not alone,” she agrees. “You have not one, but two soulmates, something unprecedented. If miracles existed, I would like you to be the one.”

She reaches out a hand and Byleth does the same, their palms touching, just as he did with Sothis once upon a time.

“Fix the darkness that devours your reality,” his Shadow whispers. “Before it is too late.”

He feels another pair of hands engulf theirs. Sothis takes in a deep breath, squeezing their hands together, looking at his Shadow.

“I am the Beginning,” she says gently, as if talking to a younger child. “And this goddess swears to fulfill this wish.”

“We will fix this,” Yu’s voice is trembling, but confident, firm, like a pillar that supports them. “That’s why I’m here, isn’t it?”

His Shadow merely narrows her eyes at them, and Byleth squeezes her hand.

They lower their palms, standing as a sound echoes around the cathedral. It’s dark and gurgling, as if the deep grumble of an ancient beast. Small chittering follows the groan, and it feels as if the ghosts of this realm were awakening, one by one.

“They are coming,” his Shadow says. “The ghosts. Shadows.”

“Why now?” Byleth asks, already drawing out his sword.

“I was holding them back from entering the monastery,” she answers, her lips pulling down slightly. “But it seems as if they’ve broken through the barrier.”

She waves her hand, and the throne melts and shifts into a mirror. “Go. You do not belong here. This is a graveyard for the dead, not for the living.”

Byleth glances at her. She refocuses her bright yellow eyes on him, tilting her head to the gate.

“Be careful, Byleth,” her tone is wistful, almost sad. “The barrier between our worlds is weakening. It would not be a surprise if any of yours fall through by accident. Strange, the living can join the dead, but the dead is forbidden from the sun.”

The cathedral starts to turn black, the walls dripping of color as the black sludge shifts and transforms, faint silhouettes of the monsters that Byleth had saw once.

“Go,” his Shadow speaks and Byleth jumps through the mirror.

* * *

He almost lands on his ass once again, but preparation led him to landing perfectly on his feet, kneeling down.

When he looks up, he comes face to face with an empty cathedral. The walls are perfectly intact, the moonlight shining in from the stained glass, and he turns back to look at the window.

The sky is dark, a deep black with small glittering stars to light it up. It’s not red with black streaks, and there is no fog.

He’s back.

Byleth stands, straightening his back and relaxing his clenched fists. Sothis is floating next to him as usual, but her form is ghostly and faint, not like it was in the other world.

“The darkness of Fodlan,” Sothis mutters, and Byleth runs a gloved hand through his hair.

“I don’t know,” a deep sigh escapes his lips. “Yu, what was it like in your world?”

“…I don’t really know either,” their shoulders sag. “After we caught Adachi, I don’t…I can’t…”

Before Byleth or Sothis has the chance to ask who exactly ‘Adachi’ was, a small, timid sound catches their attention.

Byleth draws his weapon almost immediately, squaring his stance and widening his legs. “Who’s there?”

It’s silent, as if whatever that made that sound was too afraid to come out. Byleth keeps his tone cordial, but firm when he speaks up again.

“If you don’t show yourself, I’ll have to come to you.”

He can hear the familiar sound of shoes shuffling, and a figure appears from the shadow of a pillar. It’s dark with only the light from outside aiding them, but the shadow shuffles forward to reveal light blue hair held up in messy bun and braids.

Byleth lowers his sword.

“Pro-professor,” her voice trembles. “I’m sorry, um, I didn’t expect anyone to be here at this time, I will go–”

His brain finally decides to supply her name.

He reaches out, tapping her softly on the shoulder. “Marianne. It’s okay, I’m not going to hurt you.”

She flinches away from his touch immediately, drawing into herself, but she doesn’t run away from him.

“When did you arrive?” He asks, as gently as possible. He has never seen much of Marianne before, but it’s not hard to guess that she’s uncomfortable talking to him.

“Oh, um, just a few seconds ago, Professor,” she answers meekly, lowering her head.

“It is impossible for her to have seen us, then,” Sothis deduces. “There is no need to worry.”

Byleth nods. “Alright. Don’t stay up too late then. Goodnight, Marianne.”

“Goodnight,” the shy student murmurs, her head still ducked. Byleth’s hand reaches out, and by reflex, he lightly brushes the top of her head before leaving quickly.

It’s been a long night, and he’s exhausted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every week I have to write three short reports for my college lectures now, and I was too tired and drained to do anything more. Sorry for the wait, here’s chapter 8!
> 
> We get some Shadow business introduced here, sorry for the slow pacing! Some of you must be itching for the action and the real canon breaking, but bear with me here!
> 
> Thank for all the kudos and bookmarks as usual! I don’t when the next chapter will be uploaded, but hopefully it won’t be TOO long, hahaha…
> 
> Also, I drew some art for this story! I'm using it as the cover for this story over on Fanfiction.net, which I decided to post it on too. Here it is if anyone wants to see it!  
> https://twitter.com/Purin4blood/status/1263163057166970880
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 5  
> Magician – Ferdinand von Aegir – Rank 1  
> Priestess – Mercedes von Martritz – Rank 1  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 6  
> Lovers – Annette Fantine Dominic – Rank 2  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 2  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – Ashe Ubert – Rank 1  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – Sylvain Jose Gautier – Rank 2  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – ??? – Rank ?  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – Claude von Riegan – Rank 1  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 4  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 5


	9. Byleth: VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main scene: Garreg Mach Monastery.  
> Events: Byleth tries, Yu tries, and Sothis finally says yes.

_“Wow, I’m surprised you made it this far–”_

_“—why are you doing this?”_

_“Why? There’s no reason—world reflects people’s thoughts—”_

_“—get worked up over things that don’t matter?”_

_“—lonely?”_

_“—pitiful.”_

_“Let’s end this.”_

_“…IZANAGI!”_

_BANG!_

Byleth startles awake when his head slips from his palm and makes contact with his desk, flinching back in recoil. Blinking the blurriness away and noticing the slight sting from his forehead, he slowly lowers his head to rest his chin on the hard surface, exhaling.

“I didn’t get much sleep.”

The air next to him shimmers, and Sothis pops into reality with slightly tired eyes.

“You are not the only one,” she sighs and floats above him, crossing her arms to place behind his neck before resting her head on his. “Though it is good to know that one of us should be well rested when the sun rises.”

Byleth makes a sound of agreement, before focusing on the parchment in front of him. Scribbled across the paper in messy lines was all the information he had gained from his Shadow, and most of his assumptions and predictions on the matter. Yu had been awake for half of it before promptly falling asleep, and Byleth must have nodded off sometime. Make no mistake, the moment he entered his room he headed straight for his bed, but he could barely get a few winks before he gave up and went to his desk.

The image of the red sky inked with black, everything dead, silent, unmoving. Byleth just couldn’t seem to get the memory of the other realm out of his mind.

“Did you hear?” Sothis’s soft mutters draws him back to reality. “The voices?”

“The dreams?”

“Yes, but ones that do not belong to you.”

Byleth remembers a few glimpses through another person’s eyes, in a world filled with yellow and fog coating everything in sight. The sky was the same color as the one he saw in the mirror world of Fodlan, long streaks of black running across a red sky. There was a man in front of him, short black hair, narrow eyes that were equally dark, and a slithering smile that made Byleth’s (Yu’s?) skin stand on edge.

Byleth reaches for his chest, lightly gripping at it. Again, he feels that pulse, the sadness, the loneliness that he’s sure belongs to his other.

“Sothis, is he awake?”

“No,” Sothis shakes her head. “He is still asleep. I suggest we wait until he wakes on his own.”

Byleth lets out a sigh and lowers his head onto his desk again, blankly staring at the wall. His gaze wanders to the calendar, and he counts the days he has until he officially starts teaching. It’s the second day of the Harpstring Moon, so he only has ten days left. It’s not as if he doesn’t like teaching in general, he’s warmed up to the role over time, but he doesn’t really enjoy the thought of instructing young children how to warfare. He’s never really minded in his previous life, but now, after stepping into the other Fodlan, hesitation starts to bloom.

“There is no choice now,” Sothis murmurs, raking a hand through his hair. “This time, this world; there is too much chaos for the children to truly live in peace.”

“I know,” Byleth’s eyes slowly close. “But I want them to.”

“I understand,” Sothis hums in agreement. “The cubs haven’t killed yet. You do not want to be the one to initiate that.”

Byleth doesn’t. He wants his students to grow into happy, untainted adults, but he knows that as the world is now, that would be impossible. Too many regrets, too many sorrows, and no matter what choice he makes, someone will die. The weight of his Shadow’s words finally settles in, and he feels uneasy, weary and tired.

“But we promised,” Byleth exhales out.

“We did.”

“We have to send Yu back home.”

“It is our responsibility now, yes.”

“I want them to be happy.”

Sothis brushes a lock of hair out of his face. “As do I, Byleth.”

A small warmth bursts from his chest, the familiarity making a smile form on his face.

He releases another breath of air and pushes himself up. He shakes his head to set his mind straight, grabbing his coat he draped over his chair and putting it on. He brings up thoughts of Yu, hoping for an answer, and no longer than a second, he hears a slightly groggy voice answer back.

“Byleth? Is it morning?”

“Yes,” he replies, already pulling on his gloves and combing through his hair with his fingers. Sothis is re-braiding his hair, humming a melody that seems familiar and not at the same time.

“Sorry for being late,” Yu apologies, but Sothis just scoffs.

“Do not apologize for getting rest. There can never be enough time for a good nap.”

“You would know,” Byleth quips, and Sothis tugs at his braid a little harshly.

“So, what are we going to do today?”

The answer comes with a knock on his door. Byleth finishes hiding the last of his knives into his coat and goes to open it. A cheerful man in armor greets him, a hand to his head in a salute.

“Good morning, Professor! I come with a message for you!”

That voice, he swears he had heard it before.

“What is it?”

“Professor Seteth has requested for you to meet him in the Advisory Room! He had wanted to call for a meeting with you and the class leader of the Blue Lions yesterday, but something had come up, and he was unable to do so!”

And it clicks. The bright grin, the equally happy voice, he’s a little ashamed that he didn’t recognize this man faster.

“The gatekeeper,” Byleth finally puts a sort-of-name to the half-obscured face.

The man falters, his mouth slightly open as he gaps at him, but a bright smile replaces the shocked look almost immediately. “Yes, sir! Y-you recognize me?”

In his previous life, he had always stopped by the gate to exchange a few words with the guard stationed there. He was always cheerful and energetic, something that drew his attention. He didn’t know why he liked talking to the man, it was just routine for him that he didn’t question it anymore.

Byleth nods in affirmation. This only makes the man smile even wider, something Byleth didn’t even know was possible.

“W-wow, I can’t believe it! Professor Byleth remembers me! Oh wow!”

“He’s fanboying,” Yu comments, and Sothis asks him what it means. Byleth nearly chuckles when he hears the explanation.

“Oh, um, sorry Professor!” The gatekeeper apologizes, rubbing the back of his head with a small blush on his face. “I’m just a little excited! I never thought that the son of the mighty Jeralt Eisner would remember a plain ol’ face like mine! Especially since all I do is stand at the entrance of the Monastery all day. Not that I’m bored or anything! I’m always a hundred percent, fully focused on guarding this facility with my life, that I am!”

A smile escapes Byleth at that, and he steps out of his room, closing the door behind him.

“Thank you for relaying me Seteth’s message. I’ll get going.”

“Oh, yes, of course!” The gatekeeper snaps into a salute. “Take care, professor! I hope we see each other again!”

Byleth nods and walks off, the fond smile on his face ever present.

“It’s nice to see someone like that,” Yu says in a light tone. “A little bit of cheer makes even the darkest days brighter.”

“How poetic of you,” Sothis snickers, but she floats down to rest her arm against Byleth’s shoulder, a similar smile on her face. “Though perhaps, I am inclined to agree with you on this.”

“By the way,” Yu starts. “What’s his name?”

Byleth pauses, Sothis opens her mouth. A few seconds pass, and they share a similar look of disbelief.

“…Both of you have no idea, don’t you?”

* * *

The meeting with Seteth and Dimitri goes the same as before. Seteth informs them once more about the bandits and the knights that will accompany them. Byleth does note that he looks a little more tired than usual, if the weary lines on his face are any suggestion. After Seteth leaves, Dimitri turns to him, determination in his eyes.

“This will be our first true battle. I’m looking forward to fighting alongside you, Professor.”

Byleth hesitates on his answer, and Dimitri picks up on it, a small frown marring his face.

“Professor? Are you alright?”

_“–many deaths. So many people to mourn. Too many regrets.”_

_“–world reflects people’s thoughts–”_

He lets out a small sigh instead. “I’m fine. Don’t worry, Dimitri.”

To his surprise, the wrinkles between the blonde’s eyebrows only deepens.

“With all due respect Professor,” Dimitri turns to face him directly, his sharp blue eyes looking straight at Byleth. “As the class leader, it is my duty to make sure that all members of the Blue Lion are reassured and safe. This includes you, Professor. You are our teacher, and I would like to help you if you have any worries…if I may.” Dimitri hastily tacks on at the end, a small blush coating his cheeks as he coughs lightly.

His student is worried about him, Byleth notes, and though his time with this Dimitri is still short, he can’t help but feel touched.

For some reason, Sothis’s stare is flat, and he can briefly feel a similar expression on Yu’s as well. He ignores them.

“Thank you, Dimitri, but I’m fine, really. I just haven’t been able to get much sleep recently. I am looking forward to guiding the class in our first real battle, and I will do my best to teach you and keep you safe,” Byleth tries to say as honestly as possible, hoping to placate his student’s worries.

Dimitri still does not look very reassured, but he hesitantly nods anyway. A smile that’s a little forced appears on his face instead. “I see. Well, regardless, I do have faith in your abilities to lead us. During the mock battle, your commands were thoughtful and thorough, as was your strategy. With you on our side, I’m confident we will prevail.”

Byleth is stuck with the sudden urge to pet his head.

“Do it,” Yu nudges.

Sothis is poking him relentlessly. “Do as the pale one says!”

“It seems we have some time to spare before our departure,” Dimitri continues, unknowing of the two spirits talking to Byleth. “Let’s use this o–”

Dimitri’s voice falters when Byleth’s hand brushes the top of his head. His hair is soft and silky even beneath his gloves, Byleth thinks. He ruffles the blonde’s head gently, making sure not to mess up his hairstyle too much, even though he did think it was a little weird the first time he saw it.

“P-p-p-p-p-” Dimitri stutters. That’s a lot of p’s, Yu notes and the edge of Byleth’s mouth twitches.

“Thank you, Dimitri,” he simply says, lowering his hand to brush a stray strand of hair out of the prince’s face. If he were honest, he doesn’t really know why that slipped out, or what he was thanking him for. For complimenting him? For trying to lift his spirits? Trying to be a good leader to his peers?

_(“Professor, thank you.”_

_“What for?”_

_“For…everything, I suppose. Everything that you have done for me. It’s only because of you that I stand here now, not dead in a ditch where I would never see the light again. Your kind, gentle hands are the reason that I’m not afraid of what will come.”_

_“…Then I guess I have to thank you too.”_

_“Professor?”)_

“P-p-professor?”

Byleth finally snaps to attention, blinking as he takes in Dimitri’s form. The blonde prince’s face is a bright red, and his mouth pressed into a tight line, lips trembling. He looks conflicted yet happy at the same time, and Byleth tilts his head at that strange reaction.

“Yes, Dimitri?”

“I-I-I, well, um,” the prince squeezes his eyes shut and the next phrase that comes out of his mouth nearly makes Byleth flinch due to how loud it is.

“w-w-WOULD YOU DO ME THE PLEASURE OF ACCOMPANYING ME TO TEA?!”

* * *

“Yes,” Yu answers, making a small fist pump, features ever so slightly excited.

Sothis throws her hands up, glee apparent on her face. “YES!”

* * *

“–B-B-BUT – I’m so terribly sorry, you must be busy and swarmed with duties, p-please do not mind me – I’ll be seeing myself out now, goodbye Professor!!”

And before Byleth even manages to form a response, the tomato lookalike blonde rushes off in a hurry, abandoning Byleth in the wide, now silent, room.

“…Sure,” Byleth offers.

Sothis gapes at the dust in the shape of a runaway prince and falls to her knees in the best fashion an astral projection can.

“Well, that could have gone better,” Yu sighs, and Byleth just furrows his eyebrows, wondering what that was all about.

* * *

Outside the door of the Advisory Room, sneakily watching, a certain ginger head slaps a hand to his forehead.

* * *

After the whole fiasco that is now named ‘Attempt number 1’ (for reasons unknown to him), Byleth makes his way to his father’s room. Sothis is floating behind him, arms crossed, and lips pulled in a pout while Yu idly makes conversation between them. Byleth nods along and adds his own bits when needed, and they figure out a new game to pass the time as they walk. Eventually, Sothis drops the sulking act and energetically plays along, not unlike a small child.

“I spy with my little eye…something green!”

“The grass,” Yu gives out an answer.

_‘The trees,’_ Byleth offers his.

“Incorrect!” Sothis holds her arms out in a ‘X’, another thing that Yu taught her, and something Byleth wants to use someday. “The answer is; my hair! Hah!”

_‘Is that how you’re supposed to play the game?’_

“Probably,” Yu responds, and Byleth wonders whether Yu is just feeding them random things that he made up or not.

He arrives at his father’s quarters quicker than he thought, and as Yu and Sothis continue their game in the background, he knocks on the door.

“Father? It’s me, Byleth.”

“Hm? Oh kid, come on in,” Jeralt’s voice signals him through the door, and Byleth does as he’s told. To his surprise, his father’s room is a little messier than usual, books piled up on his desk, parchments here and there, and if the tired look in his eyes didn’t tell Byleth something was going on, the way his face turned slightly relieved when he looked at him did.

“Well ‘Leth, I’ve got some good news to share. I’ve managed to convince Lady Rhea to let me supervise your first mission with the kids.”

Byleth blinks in surprise. “Really?”

Jeralt snorts at his response, shaking his head slightly. “Yes, really. It took a while, I had to do a lot of convincing on Seteth’s part, but Lady Rhea decided to let this go once, especially since it’s your first mission as a professor and all that.”

“That’s great news,” Yu says warmly, genuine relief in his tone. “We need all the support we could get.”

“But what if something else happens?” Byleth asks, his eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t know what will change. What if the Church actually needs you more than I do?”

“Kid, nothing is more important than you,” Jeralt reaches out to grab his shoulder comfortingly. “The Church can handle itself. It survived without me all these years, they can do it for one more mission.”

To say that his father’s words didn’t comfort him would be a lie. Byleth feels his shoulders sag a little, and he sends a small smile to his father in gratitude.

“So, what did you want to see me for?” Jeralt raises an eyebrow.

“I need to tell you about the other world,” Byleth decides to open with that. Jeralt blinks, slowly reaches into the desk behind him to pull out a flask of alcohol and sits down on his bed.

“Alright.”

* * *

A few hours later, Byleth finds himself wandering around the Monastery again. His father had listened to his story, and surprisingly, took to it better than Byleth expected.

“He downed five flasks during the entire time you were talking,” Yu quips unnecessarily, floating beside him.

_‘See? Better than I thought.’_

Sothis sighs. Byleth thinks that he hears her sighing more often than before, and wonders if she needs more sleep. Yu snorts, covering his mouth with his hand.

They cross the gardens to reach the dining hall, and Byleth can hear the chattering coming from the inside. He enters the hall, scanning his surroundings for any familiar faces instinctively.

His gaze settles on a girl near the counter where the chefs are, and he walks towards her.

“Ingrid,” he says, standing right behind her. “What’s on the menu?”

“WHA-!!”

Said girl jumps in surprise and turns towards him with wide eyes, hands brought up in a ‘karate pose’ (according to Yu, anyways). Byleth doesn’t even flinch.

“P-Professor?! O-oh, it’s just you, phew,” Ingrid’s shoulders sag and she lowers her hands, smiling at him sheepishly. “Sorry, you really surprised me.”

“People tell me that a lot,” Byleth shrugs and Yu nods, understandingly. “Were you thinking about lunch?”

His student’s cheeks take on a light sheen of pink. “Well, it is close to lunchtime, it’s a completely normal time to be hungry!”

Almost on cue, a rumble erupts from Byleth’s stomach.

“We haven’t eaten anything after our adventure through the mirror world,” Yu absentmindedly mentions.

“And we met with Seteth first thing in the morning, it is no wonder that we’re famished,” Sothis adds.

The brief silence after his stomach’s stunt is broken when Ingrid lets out a small giggle, making Byleth tilt his head at her. Ingrid claps a hand over her mouth in an attempt to stifle her laughter.

“S-sorry, Professor, I didn’t mean to, hmf!”

It’s good to know that I can make some people laugh at least, Byleth thinks. Yu snorts, patting his shoulder while Sothis giggles lightly as well.

“Do you want to eat together?” Byleth asks when his student finally calms down.

“Oh, if you don’t mind my company. I would love to Professor!” Ingrid smiles at him, and Byleth feels his lips twitch in response.

“Of course, I wouldn’t have asked otherwise,” he simply replies, and averts his gaze to look at the menu. He notes that Daphnel Stew is the main dish today, and he remembers that it’s one of Ingrid’s favorites. He asks the chef for two meals and gets to witness a sparkly eyed Ingrid when the food reaches their hands. They settle on a seat nearby, both of them almost immediately digging in.

“Mmm, this is so good,” Ingrid sighs, happily munching on the admittedly delicious stew. “I could eat at least three bowls of this…”

Watching her gobble up her stew, Byleth cannot help but smile as he shovels food down his throat as well. He’s comforted by the knowledge that Ingrid’s appetite hasn’t changed even during this life, and he finds himself glancing at her more than usual.

Ingrid notices this, and her rapidly moving hand slows down as she looks at him in curiosity. “Is something wrong, Professor?”

Byleth shakes his head and opens his mouth, but another voice cuts in before he can say anything.

“Maybe he’s shocked at how much you eat, Ingrid.”

Ingrid’s eyebrow twitches a little when an arm hangs over her shoulder, orange hair tickling the side of her head. “Ugh, Sylvain, do you mind?”

“No, not really,” his other student replies cheekily, removing his arm from her shoulder and taking the seat next to her. “Hey, Professor, how’re you doing?”

“Fine. How about you, Sylvain?”

“Just fine, peachy even!” The ginger grins at Byleth, almost eerily so. “Soooo, Professor, do you mind if I ask you something? Don’t worry, I’m not going to ask anything too personal!”

“That shadiness is on Claude’s level,” Yu comments, making Sothis snort.

“Please, no one can be more obvious than that boy.”

Byleth nods to the voices in his head and to the teen sitting across him.

“Great! So, I heard something that may or may not be true,” a sly grin starts to climb onto Sylvain’s face. Ingrid is sending him looks of disgust already, though she doesn’t stop eating.

“Do you have a thing for b–”

“Incoming,” Yu lets out a warning, and Byleth acts fast.

He reaches out to grab Sylvain’s head and pushes it down, ducking immediately as well. A tray flies past their heads in breakneck speed, the loud clang as it crashes into the wall behind them practically echoing throughout the dining hall.

“What the h–”

“SYLVAIN,” a hand loudly clamps onto the teen’s shoulder. “…a-and Professor, apologies! I’m really sorry, I did not mean to assault you on purpose–”

Sylvain, though still face down to the table, lets out a muffled groan of suffering. “Hi, your highness.”

“Hello, Dimitri, Dedue,” Byleth greets him as pleasantly as he can. Dimitri’s already flushed face becomes little pinker as he mutters out a greeting, while the tall teen beside him just nods in Byleth’s direction.

“Your highness, what was that?!” Ingrid inquires in disbelief. “Did you just throw a tray at Sylvain’s head? Again?”

“Ingrid!” The forced smile on the prince’s face is almost hard to look at. “Apologies for interrupting your lunch. I have some business with Sylvain here, do you mind if I borrow him for a little?”

Blinking rapidly, Ingrid slowly looks at the still face-down Sylvain, before returning her gaze to the awkward prince. “Of course not, he barged in on our lunch quite rudely after all.”

“Do you want to eat with us too?” Byleth offers, gesturing to the open seat beside him. Dimitri’s stiff smile becomes a little more real, but he shakes his head in response.

“Thank you for your offer, Professor, but I must be on my way,” Dimitri grabs the scruff of Sylvain’s neck, pulling him until he’s on his feet with ease. “Come, Sylvain, I believe we should…talk.”

The light in Sylvain’s eyes is practically non-existent at this point. “Of course, your highness. See you later, Professor…”

Byleth waves at them casually as they leave, casually shoving the remaining of his stew into his mouth. Ingrid does the same, staring at them as they walk away.

“…Well, that was strange,” Ingrid mutters.

“It’s a fairly normal day,” Yu shrugs. Sothis makes an ‘eh’ noise in response to that. Byleth agrees. Nothing can really be weirder than what he had experienced so far.

When Ingrid finishes the last bit left in her bowl, Byleth catches the slightly disappointed look in her eyes and smiles once more.

“Dessert?” Byleth tilts his head in inquiry. Ingrid perks up a little, a small grin appearing on her face.

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Temperance Arcana…”**

* * *

He probably should mention that he didn’t think this confrontation would happen so soon.

“Felix,” Byleth starts, trying to be as placating as possible. He ignores the incredulous look that Sothis shoots him as she floats like a ghost at his side. “I will fight you when you don’t look like you’re about to fall over.”

“I am fine,” the raven head snaps, the glare in his eyes intensifying. “No thanks to you. Now, I suggest that you draw your sword, Professor.”

“I will when you rest for a little while,” Byleth tries again. He had just arrived at the training grounds, but he is sure that Felix had been here since morning. The amount of sweat dripping from his face is enough proof, and Byleth knows how much the teen tended to push himself as well.

_I wonder if it’ll work if I try to summon Mercedes,_ Byleth thinks faintly in the back of his mind.

Instead, Yu’s voice floats in his mind. “Why don’t you ask him to tea?”

Byleth shakes his head almost immediately but pauses when Sothis slaps the back of it.

“Byleth, this is a good chance!” She whispers harshly, which Byleth sees no sense in. “Inviting Felix to tea will force him to rest and you can manage a conversation without trying to stab each other!”

Ah, yes, Felix is also a tea fan, now that he recalls. His face scrunches a little at that.

“Is that how it works? Asking someone out to tea makes them drop everything they’re doing to be with you?” Yu wonders out-loud. Sothis shrugs in response.

_Fine,_ Byleth relents. He tries to remember what kind of tea Felix likes, and Almyran Pine Needles comes to mind.

“Give me a few minutes,” Byleth blurts out and retreats swiftly, his coat billowing out behind him.

“Wha– get BACK HERE, PROFESSOR!”

* * *

“Why is he so _dramatic_?”

“You’re not much better, Goddess of the Beginning.”

“That’s – firstly! I AM the Beginning not the Goddess OF the Beginning–”

Yu just leans back on the throne, a tiny, yet smug smile on his face as Sothis pops back into Byleth’s hollow mindscape, a finger pointed at him in aggravation.

* * *

A few more non-shady money-booze-tea exchanges later, Byleth arrives back at the training grounds with a tea tray in his hands. His student is back to hacking away at a training dummy, until he sees Byleth and freezes mid-motion.

“Felix, let’s…have some tea.”

Felix looks at him as if he’s gone mad in the head. Byleth thinks he must be if he’s willingly going along with this.

It’s for his student, it’s for his student, he chants to himself as he sits in the shade and sets the tray on the floor.

Felix’s eye twitches at this. “Are you saying…that we drink tea…on the ground?”

“How uncivilized,” Yu says in a blank tone. Byleth can picture an equally blank face accompanying it.

“The ground is your best friend outside of the Monastery,” Byleth tries to sound as convincing as he feels. “Unless you’re carrying a portable table wherever you go. No harm in getting used to it early.”

Felix’s other eye twitches. Byleth pours the hot liquid from the pot into two teacups, keeping eye contact with Felix the entire time. When he finishes pouring it, he puts the teapot down daintily and gestures for Felix to take the other cup as he takes out a flask from his coat pocket.

“Say, ‘you have to let go of your prejudice if you want to get stronger’,” Sothis shimmers back into existence, waving her hands around Felix’s head and Byleth follows her doubtful advice.

Felix’s eyebrow twitches again, and then he moves to sit beside Byleth to grab a teacup, albeit a little roughly.

“That worked?” A hint of surprise and amusement leaks from Yu’s tone.

_‘That worked,’_ Byleth doesn’t really know what he should have expected. Sothis puts her hands on her hips, looking proud as she can be.

He proceeds to dump half of the hard cider he has on hand into the cup. Taking a sip, he’s satisfied to find that the alcohol is strong enough to destroy the flavor.

Felix is still staring at Byleth, and it may be his imagination, but he feels like the teen is slowly inching away from him. Byleth just lowers the cup, turning his head to face his student carefully.

“Is this blend alright?” He decides to ask casually. Felix blinks in surprise, the creases between his brow disappearing for a second, before he scowls and looks away.

“…It’s fine,” he mutters while bringing the cup to his mouth, and Byleth notes that he doesn’t sound as grumpy as before. He also isn’t pointing a wooden sword at Byleth, so maybe tea to Felix is what catnip is to cats.

“Glad to know,” Byleth replies, a small smile pulling at his lips. For a while, both of them just sit in silence, only the sound of sipping and the noises of people in the distance passing between them.

“Maybe this is actually the best way to bond with him,” Yu hums, and Byleth is inclined to agree.

Sothis lightly elbows his side. “Yes, yes, silence is golden and whatnot, but at least attempt to hold a conversation! He doesn’t know you as much as you know about him!”

That is also true, Byleth nods steadily.

“Felix,” he breaks the silence. “Why are you so fixated on strength?”

His student jolts slightly, probably not expecting Byleth to initiate a conversation. Amber eyes glance at Byleth for a moment. “Why? I’ve never really thought about it. It’s common for children in my country to learn to fight before writing, and I’m no exception. Your Crest mattered little if you didn’t know how to swing a sword.”

“I suppose we have that in common,” Byleth intervenes lightly.

Felix lowers his teacup as he angles his head to face Byleth, interest glimmering in his eyes. “Is that so?”

“I grew up travelling with my father’s mercenary crew. I’ve never known a life more than that. It’s strange considering where I am now,” Byleth downs the last of his drink, a pleasant buzz clouding his mind. Sothis looks sleepy, practically laying over his shoulders at this point, muttering something unintelligible under her breath.

“I’m glad that I got to meet you – all of you – though,” Byleth’s tone softens as he smiles at Felix. For a moment, an older figure replaces the young teen in front of him, one with messier hair and haggard eyes who can’t even put down his sword for a second, but that disappears almost as soon as it comes.

He reaches out to lightly tap Felix’s forehead. “Do you want to spar now?”

The face that Felix makes is one that is very, _very_ hard to describe.

* * *

**“Thou art I…And I am thou…**

**Thou hast established a new bond…**

**It brings thee closer to the truth…**

**Thou shalt be blessed when creating Personas of the Emperor Arcana…”**

* * *

Night rolls around, but Yu can’t seem to fall asleep, and he isn’t the only one. Byleth decides to take a walk around the Monastery in an attempt to get drowsy, so Yu decides to accompany him. Luckily, his soulmate is completely sober after the slightly hazy evening they had spent, though Sothis is still muttering complaints in their shared mindscape.

“So drunk Sothis has a terrible mouth, if you didn’t know,” Yu mentions, casually pseudo-walking next to Byleth. A small snort escapes him.

“Mercenaries have a wider vocabulary than most people would expect. It’s just very limited to a certain area.”

“Makes sense that you know, since you’ve been with them for a long time,” Yu’s lips lift into a smile as he shoves a hand into his pocket. He recalls the talk Byleth had with a prickly student who reminded him of Naoto (their bluntness, their dangerous drive to achieve their goal no matter what–) and he decides to ask Byleth about it.

“How was living with them? The mercenaries, I mean.”

“Loud,” Byleth sighs, but Yu could hear the quiet affection in it. “It’s a eat or be eaten world. You can’t let your guard down or reveal your weakness, else someone takes advantage of you. But it was a little better with the Company. Some of them knew me from when I was a baby, some knew father even longer than I do.”

“Sounds nice, in a way,” Yu ponders quietly. “Like a family.”

“…Yeah,” Byleth agrees steadily. “…You mentioned an ‘Investigation Team’ before. Do you want to talk about them?”

Yu pauses, the hand in his pocket tightening into a fist. He exhales harshly throughout his nose, closing his eyes.

A snarky grin, dark eyes, those whispered words creeping under his skin – he shakes his head to get rid of those memories when he senses Byleth stopping as well.

“Yu?” Byleth inquires, a tinge of worry apparent in his gaze.

“I’m fine,” Yu manages, forcing his shoulders to sag. He doesn’t want to tell them about that dream he had this morning, he doesn’t know if he can, so he pushes himself to think of happier thoughts, happier memories.

Brown hair replaces black, an honest smile in place of a distrusting one and Yu finds himself relaxing for real.

“Well, I can tell you about them if you want me to,” Yu chuckles. “Is Sothis coherent enough, or do I have to tell this tale another day?”

“M’up, m’up,” Sothis mutters, so Yu decides to trust her and starts to speak.

Byleth asked for a description of his friends, so he opens with Chie, whom he already mentioned once. He tells his two-man audience of her bravery, honesty, and how much she cared for her friends, especially her best friend.

“She also had a huge obsession with meat,” Yu mentions, knowing that she’d kick him if she heard him. “She ordered take-out once when we were running at full speed and scarfed it down after we stopped. That was pretty amazing now that I think about it.”

“What is ‘take-out’?” Sothis asks in curiosity, her tone considerably brighter than before.

He tries his best to explain the words that he uses, knowing full well that they would probably still have difficulty imagining his world. He talks about Yukiko and her strange humor, that she had the tendency to burst out laughing at weird times.

“People usually get surprised when they hear her really laugh,” Yu cannot help a snort as he recalls the first time Yukiko laughed in front of him. His smile widens when he sees Byleth chuckle slightly as well.

He continues slowly from there, making sure to describe his friends to the best of his ability. Kanji and his love of cute things despite his rebellious attitude and attire, Rise and her boundless amount of cheer, Teddie and his naivety and joy, Naoto and her intelligence and sharpness. Then Yosuke comes up next, but suddenly, his mind draws a blank.

“Yu?” Byleth tilts his head at him. Sothis calls his name a second time, but Yu just closes his eyes and breathes out once more.

“Sorry,” he apologizes, raising a hand to rake it through his hair. “It’s just, well…it’s hard to find the words to describe Yosuke.”

Byleth and Sothis parrot his partner’s name, and it makes Yu chuckle at their awkward pronunciation.

“Start with how they look like?” Byleth suggests.

“What they like, what they do?” Sothis puts in her two cents, and Yu decides to do just that.

“Yosuke was – is – my best friend,” the familiar feeling of warmth comes up in his chest as he begins to talk. “Technically, I met him first, but I didn’t talk to him after I met Chie and Yukiko. He’s about your height, Byleth, and he has brown hair that he dyed himself and brown eyes. He’s – after we discovered the TV world, he’s always been by my side. We did a lot of things together, no matter how small they were.”

His smile, his words; the more Yu talks about him the more he finds things to say. It’s strange how he couldn’t seem to think of anything at the start, but it’s so easy to tell Byleth and Sothis everything he remembers about Yosuke now.

When Yu starts to reminisce more than talk, a gentle silence envelops them for a while. They both stop near the gazebo, where the faint blue light of the Velvet Room door lightly brushes against their figures. The peace is broken by Sothis, who Yu now thinks has a delicacy of a rampaging bull.

“You love him, do you not?”

Byleth pauses, as Yu does the same.

“The way you talk about him, it is different from when you spoke of ‘Chie’ and ‘Yukiko’,” Sothis continues, unperturbed. “Yu, do be honest with us.”

Byleth looks at Yu, curiosity glinting in his eyes, but Yu only smiles at them.

“I think I’m getting a little sleepy,” he tilts his head and gestures to the dorms. “Let’s go back, Byleth, Sothis.”

Maybe they understood, maybe they didn’t. Yu purposely ignores the questions floating around their mind and turns on his heel, walking away despite knowing that he has to return to Byleth’s mind sooner or later.

A few seconds pass, and Yu hears quiet, almost silent, footsteps follow him. He feels a slight brush of guilt from Sothis, but Yu just shakes his head and reassures her that he isn’t bothered.

When they reach their room, Yu shimmers out of existence and back into Byleth’s mind. No sooner after, Byleth shrugs off his coat, strips down to the minimum necessity for sleepwear, and crawls into bed almost immediately.

“You can tell us anything when you want to,” Byleth mutters for the final time that night. Yu doesn’t get the chance to answer because Byleth immediately falls asleep, but Sothis floats over to him and wraps her arms around him. It’s a little comical since she’s so much shorter than he is, but it’s oddly comforting at the same time.

“Just this once,” she murmurs into his Yasogami high uniform. “I will not mind if you summon the ‘futon’ that you mentioned before.”

Yu’s hands falter at the contact, but gently goes up to squeeze her lightly.

“Well, since you gave your permission,” a tiny grin appears on his face as he closes his eyes.

“Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long time, everyone! I hope you’re all doing ok! 
> 
> It’s been a tiring few months for me, but I finally managed to bring myself to finish this chapter! There are so many things to do in this story, much more than I expected, so I had trouble figuring out how much I wanted to put in a chapter, eesh. Ended up writing a complete day instead of a small time-skip, since I figured that Byleth would be walking around triggering events with so many possible social links every day.
> 
> Ingrid and Byleth are just munching and Sylvain brings all the trouble, lol. I know most of you probably caught that small, very tiny Naruto reference, but I figured that even semi-drunk Byleth knew that Felix would absolutely hate it if he even touched a single hair on his head. So yeah, tsundere-style of showing affection it is.
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos, bookmarks and comments! I really appreciate them, and I tend to read the comments that I get over and over again to motivate myself. All of you are so sweet, and I’ll try to reply when I can, though no promises, haha.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, see you in the next one!
> 
> P.S. Has anyone watched or read Jujutsu Kaisen?? Because Nobara is amazing, just absolutely the best badass heroine of all the JUMP heroines I swear, and Gojo-sensei is just…really, really, pretty…
> 
> Byleth’s social link chart:
> 
> Fool – Yu Narukami – Rank 6  
> Magician – Ferdinand von Aegir – Rank 1  
> Priestess – Mercedes von Martritz – Rank 1  
> Empress – ??? – Rank ?  
> Emperor – Felix Hugo Fraldarius – Rank 1  
> Hierophant – Jeralt Eisner – Rank 6  
> Lovers – Annette Fantine Dominic – Rank 2  
> Chariot – Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd – Rank 2  
> Justice – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hermit – ??? – Rank ?  
> Fortune – Ashe Ubert – Rank 1  
> Strength – ??? – Rank ?  
> Hanged Man – Sylvain Jose Gautier – Rank 2  
> Death – ??? – Rank ?  
> Temperance – Ingrid Brandl Galatea – Rank 1  
> Devil – ??? – Rank ?  
> Tower – ??? – Rank ?  
> Star – ??? – Rank ?  
> Moon – ??? – Rank ?  
> Sun – Claude von Riegan – Rank 1  
> Judgement – Sothis – Rank 5  
> ??? – ??? – Rank ?
> 
> *One part of Yu’s social link chart*  
> Aeon – Byleth Eisner – Rank 6


End file.
